Yggdrasil
by Saharu-chan
Summary: Série de drabbles sur les personnages de Saint Seiya, traînés dans les montagnes russes de mon humeur, de mon imagination, et de certains faits évidents. Un mélange de l'amour indéfectible que je porte à certains d'entre eux, de l'affection indescriptible que je voue à bien d'autres, et de mon cynisme quelque peu mordant envers ceux qui restent. Chapitre 28- Ikaros
1. Cinémathèque- Drabble 1

Bonsoir à toutes et à tous.

Ce soir débute une série de nouveaux textes publiés sous forme de drabbles divers et variés, qui alterneront entre l'humor, la romance, l'Angst, etc... Ils seront plus ou moins longs, bien évidemment, entre drabble et presque OS. J'ai eu envie de faire ceci après avoir lu quelques recueils, et je remercie **Alaiya** de m'y avoir encouragée.  
>La fin des profs arrivera prochainement, ne vous en faites pas pour ça.<p>

Ceci est un tout nouveau projet, puisqu'il s'agit de vous donner tout simplement quelques idées qui me passent par la tête mais pour lesquelles je n'ai pas suffisamment de temps ou d'imagination pour les développer. J'espère que vous apprécierez malgré tout.

**Disclaimer**: Tous les personnages présents et cités appartiennent à Masami Kurumada.

**Titre**: Cinémathèque N°1: _How to train your dragon._

**Personnages**: Rhadamanthe/ Kanon - Milo- Camus.

**Rating**: PG

650 mots.

Ce premier volet est une "bêtise", née d'une réflexion amusée. Ce n'est pas une excuse, mais une mise en condition.

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture. N'hésitez pas à me faire part de votre opinion comme toujours.

* * *

><p>Kanon des Gémeaux n'était pas un homme <em>particulièrement<em> suspicieux. Il était simplement un chevalier d'Athéna plus ou moins officiel, qui avait donc dû apprendre dès son plus jeune âge, au vu de sa situation précaire, et de son historique personnel, à se méfier de certains comportements qu'il jugeait suspect. Le fait qu'il ait pris comme amant régulier mais non-officiel-merci-beaucoup-faut-pas-déconner, Rhadamanthe de la Whyverne, Spectre et Juge d'Hadès, en faisait grimacer certains –lui le premier-, mais globalement, c'était un choix que tout le monde avait plus ou moins fini par accepter. Et de la part de son meilleur ami, Milo du Scorpion, il savait qu'il pouvait s'attendre à de vraies marques de soutien, comme à de vraies plaisanteries douteuses concernant sa relation avec le Juge. Parfois, il se prenait au jeu. Et parfois, il envoyait tout simplement bouler l'animal piquant. Mais cette fois, oui, cette fois, Kanon devait admettre qu'il n'arrivait absolument pas à mettre le doigt sur le nom exact de la bêtise du huitième gardien.

Il y avait d'abord eu cette étrange idée qu'il avait eu de lui secouer une anguille sous le nez. Une _ anguille_ par Athéna ! Le pauvre Gémeaux était courageux mais cette allusion peu subtile à sa vie sous-marine l'avait poussé à s'enfermer dans sa chambre pendant plusieurs jours en maudissant des noms inconnus. Ce qui, au lieu d'inquiéter l'abject arachnide qui lui servait de meilleur pote, avait eu au contraire l'air de le ravir littéralement.

Sale traître.

L'animal venimeux était ensuite revenu à la charge, agitant une sorte d'herbe à chat sous le nez des amants ennemis, devant les regards incrédules de ces derniers qui n'y comprenaient vraiment rien. Et qui commençaient sérieusement à se demander si tout tournait rond dans la caboche du guerrier. Puis, il était arrivé un matin, une loupe entre ses pinces, provoquant un jeu de lumière sur le sol grâce au soleil, et fixant le faux couple d'un air extrêmement concerné. Les deux hommes s'étaient contentés de le fixer par-dessus leur tasse de boisson chaude, trop fatigués par leur nuit pour réagir, mais néanmoins intrigués par les manœuvres de Milo. Rhadamanthe avait d'ailleurs signalé que si c'était comme ça qu'il souhaitait mettre fin à son euh, « arrangement » avec le cadet des Gémeaux, il pouvait se mettre son aiguillon là où il pensait, et s'asseoir dessus par la même occasion. Néanmoins, il ne semblait pas que ce soit le but final de cette mise en scène.

Les choses s'étaient vraiment gâtées quelques jours plus tard lorsque le Scorpion, l'air trop honnête pour être vrai, s'était mis en tête de _gratouiller_ le Dragon des Mers sous le menton, s'attirant, certes, des ronrons de l'homme concerné, mais également des crachements furieux de la Whyverne ainsi qu'une menace de nouvelle guerre imminente si l'homme continuait à toucher à « sa propriété-personnelle-acquise-de-haute-lutte-sans-mauvais-jeu-de-mots-merci ! ».Tout cela avait donc bel et bien failli gravement dégénéré…  
>Ce fut le moment que choisit le onzième gardien pour intervenir. Camus, d'un air princier bien que légèrement désabusé, leur apporta la clé du mystère en déposant sur la table basse des Gémeaux… L'explication de toute cette histoire. Après visionnage du DVD, un silence s'installa dans le temple des Gémeaux. Long. Très long le silence. Et pesant aussi. Et Rhadamanthe <em>sentit<em> que son amant allait lui sortir une énorme connerie dès qu'il le vit se tourner très lentement vers lui, tentant tant bien que mal (et plutôt mal que bien d'ailleurs) de retenir son hilarité, avant de lui dire :

« Oui non mais je comprends, remarque… T'as un peu la même tête que lui quand tu souris, c'est peut-être ça qui l'a induit en erreur… ».

Avant d'être pris d'un énorme fou-rire qui dura _plusieurs_ heures. Un hurlement de rage retentit ce soir-là, et Milo du Scorpion fut officiellement privé d'approche dragonesque pour les mois à venir. Fallait pas rire avec les Juges des Enfers non plus !


	2. La véritable puissance

Bonsoir à toutes et à tous.

Voici le drabble n°2 d'_Yggdrasil_. Je remercie de tout coeur celles qui ont lu le premier, et je vous présente mes excuses, nombre d'entre vous n'ayant pas compris la référence au film. Je le répète, il est indiqué dans le titre, il ne s'agissait pas d'un jeu de mots. How to train your Dragon est un film d'animation de Dreamworks, que je vous recommande fortement, c'est un petit bijou, notamment d'un point de vue musical.

Concernant le drabble du jour, il s'agit d'une idée concernant notre cher Shun, à qui j'ai eu envie de redorer gentiment son blason. Comme dirait **Alaiya,** revenir aux sources de SS, à savoir nos Bronzouilles, c'est parfois agréable. Surtout que j'ai un faible pour notre cher Andromède. J'espère donc que vous apprécierez cet écrit qui lui est dédié.

**Disclaimer**: Tous les personnages présents et cités appartiennent à Masami Kurumada.

**Titre:** La véritable puissance.

**Personnages:** Shun / / Camus- Aphrodite.

**Rating:** PG.

1214 mots.

PS: Je me permets de vous demander **d'éviter les ajouts en favoris/follows sans reviews.** C'est votre droit, certes, tout comme c'est le mien de vous conseiller de mettre la page dans vos favoris sur google si vous le souhaitez, mais d'éviter sur ffnet. Contrairement à d'autres, j'ai personnellement **horreur** de ça. Je vous en prie, ce genre de choses m'agace prodigieusement. (Si vous désirez en savoir plus, l'explication est disponible sur mon profil.)

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

* * *

><p>L'être humain est une créature curieuse. Quand il voit quelque chose, ou plutôt quelqu'un, qui diffère légèrement de la norme, il a tendance à le mettre de côté. Parfois à s'en protéger également s'il perçoit la chose concernée comme une menace. L'homme cherche à tout prix à mettre de la distance avec ce qu'il considère être comme une erreur, une anomalie. Ou s'il juge que la chose est affaiblie, il va peut-être tenter de le protéger par tous les moyens. Dans la situation présente, c'est la personnalité du chevalier d'Andromède qui semble semer le trouble parmi ses compagnons d'armes. Camus du Verseau, appuyé sur le bord de l'arène, observe avec un sérieux évident, en fronçant un élégant sourcil fourchu, le combat qui se tient devant ses yeux. Shun, vêtu de son armure protectrice, fait face au chevalier du Lion pour une joute d'entraînement, se défendant plus qu'autre chose face aux techniques du Grec. Et n'importe quelle personne ayant un tant soit peu côtoyé le cinquième gardien est capable de dire sans s'y tromper que le Gold Saint ne met pas toute sa puissance dans ses attaques. Il cherche visiblement à épargner au jeune garçon une vraie confrontation avec son « Lightening Plasma ». Ce que le Verseau trouve particulièrement curieux. Amusant comme les hommes ont tendance à juger un peu vite des situations ou des individus. En d'autres occasions, Camus aurait pu trouver cela normal, après tout, dans un monde normal, on a naturellement tendance à penser que le plus chétif est forcément le plus faible. Mais dans leur situation, cela surprend le Verseau : il lui semble pourtant évident que le physique n'est guère un critère à prendre en compte lorsqu'on parle de la chevalerie d'Athéna. Il ne lui viendrait jamais à l'esprit de remettre en question les capacités au combat d'Aphrodite, et il sait pertinemment qu'il en est de même pour ses collègues.<p>

Oui, mais Shun est un _ chevalier de Bronze_. Nous y voilà. C'est ce qu'on lui répète à tout bout de champ dès que le Verseau tente d'aborder le sujet et de comprendre la raison de ce traitement… de faveur? Il n'est même pas sûr que le terme soit approprié, rien n'indique que Shun aime à ce qu'on se batte plus gentiment face à lui après tout. Camus hausse les épaules dans ce genre de situations. N'ont-ils pas tous déjà fait l'erreur de se fourvoyer en s'accrochant désespérément à cet adage ridicule sur la classification des armures ? Certes, les circonstances étaient différentes, car les Bronze bénéficiaient à l'époque du soutien d'Athéna, et de son cosmos divin. Et aujourd'hui, puisqu'ils baignent tous dedans, les Ors ont repris l'ascendant sur leurs jeunes compagnons d'armes. C'est dans la logique des choses, et c'est même plutôt rassurant. En ce qui concerne les quatre autres jeunes hommes, le Verseau n'a pas le moindre doute. Oui, mais. Andromède lui pose problème. Car dans le regard vert, il voit une flamme que nul autre ne possède ici. Dans la position défensive du jeune garçon, il voit une nervosité presque animale. Dans ses attaques trop délicates, Camus y voit une frustration difficilement exprimable. Aiolia n'est pas le seul à agir trop gentiment : Shun se _retient _très visiblement de laisser parler sa puissance. Nul doute que s'il la libérait, le Lion aurait une sacrée surprise.  
>Et pourtant. Tous ont vu comme une marque de faiblesse le fait que Shun soit le seul à utiliser son armure lors des entraînements.<p>

« Il a peur d'être blessé, voilà tout. »

Vraiment ? Camus en doute fortement. Non, l'explication est ailleurs. Il le sait : il a discuté avec Aphrodite au sujet de leur combat. Et le Poisson a été formel : c'est uniquement une fois privé de son armure que le Bronze s'est décidé à révéler sa véritable force. Dévastatrice. Shun possédait le septième sens avant même d'avoir son armure de Bronze. Ce qui, d'un point de vue technique, le met sur un plan bien supérieur au leur, chevaliers d'Or, qui ont été entraînés dans le but de toucher à cette capacité ultime. Que l'homme peut-être bête quand il s'y met ! Et ce qu'il peut avoir la mémoire sélective quand cela l'arrange. Son disciple lui a parlé de la possession d'Hadès, et de la volonté de Shun de se sacrifier d'abord, et de lutter contre l'âme du Monarque ensuite. Et dire que la plupart d'entre eux continuent à considérer Shun comme le gentil petit frère… C'est à pleurer. Ou à mourir de rire plutôt, chose que Camus s'autoriserait certainement s'il n'avait pas un standing de chevalier des Glaces à tenir.

Il y a fort à parier que si le jeune Japonais garde son armure, c'est justement pour ne pas avoir à utiliser ses autres techniques, qui balayeraient à coup sûr la plupart des chevaliers autour de lui. Par ailleurs, Camus ne s'y trompe pas : Hyôga était au bord de la mort lorsqu' Andromède l'a ramené à la vie. Le Verseau connaît la force de ses attaques, il sait qu'il n'y a pas de remède à ce qu'il fait subir à ses ennemis. Shun a réussi un miracle en perçant les limites de son cercueil de glace, et en réchauffant le cœur du Cygne. En l'observant combattre, il n'a absolument aucun doute : c'est entre les mains fragiles du jeune Bronze que se tient peut-être l'avenir du Sanctuaire. Shun a la force et la gentillesse suffisantes pour devenir Grand-Pope. S'il le voulait, il pourrait très facilement les mettre à mal, et profiter de sa puissance. Mais il ne le fera pas. Car le jeune garçon a profondément bon fond. Et ils ne prennent tous pour un faible…  
>Enfin, tous, ça n'est pas tout à fait exact. Assis sur les marches, une fleur à la bouche et une lueur amusée dans l'œil, Aphrodite sourit. Leurs regards se croisent. Ils se sont compris. Lui non plus ne se leurre absolument pas sur la bouille enfantine d'Andromède et sur ses manières douces. Camus se demande si les autres Bronzes ont bien conscience des capacités monstrueuses de leur ami, s'ils ont perçu en lui la véritable force à laquelle ils ont tous aspiré au cours de leur vie… Mais il en doute fortement. De ce qu'il a vu, le comportement des garçons n'a pas changé envers le jeune homme, continuant à voir en lui une âme trop douce qui ne sait pas faire preuve d'autorité véritable et qui refuse de tuer. Un rictus vient légèrement étirer les lèvres du Verseau, auquel répond le regard d'Aphrodite.<p>

« S'ils savaient… », Voilà ce à quoi les deux hommes songent en cet instant, alors que le Lion recule violemment sous une poussée de cosmos d'Andromède.

Heureusement que Shun est dévoué à leur cause et doté d'un caractère profondément bon. Athéna seule sait ce que cela aurait pu donner s'il avait _réellement_ voulu devenir le nouvel Hadès. Il y a fort à parier qu'aucun d'eux ne seraient plus là pour le constater.  
>Car la vraie force d'Andromède, ça n'est pas son cosmos. C'est avant tout le fait qu'il aime profondément les humains. Peut-être même plus que leur déesse elle-même. Et qu'il n'utilisera jamais sa force pour blesser ses amis. Sa puissance, il la tient de sa bonté d'âme. Chose que nombre d'entre eux ne possèdent plus.<p> 


	3. La charge de l'apprenti

Bonsoir à toutes et à tous.

Ce soir, un nouveau texte pour ce recueil. Ce n'est pas celui que j'avais prévu à la base, qui aurait dû être bien plus court, et surtout comique. Mais en cours de route, je suis tombée sur un très beau fanart, qui m'a fait un peu mal au cœur. Et qui m'a donné envie d'écrire à son sujet. Vous voilà donc avec ces quelques mots sous les yeux.  
>L'inspiration vient également de l'un des « Recueils de drabbles » issu de<em> Pot Pourri<em> d'**Alaiya**, que je vous recommande vivement, son analyse des personnages étant tout simplement exceptionnelle. L'un de ces drabbles donc concernait Kiki, et l'idée m'était restée dans la tête. J'espère que vous apprécierez également.

**Disclaimer :** Tous les personnages présents et cités appartiennent à Masami Kurumada.

**Titre **: La charge de l'apprenti.

**Personnages **: Kiki. / / Mention des chevaliers d'Or.

**Rating :** PG.

2037 mots

Je vous remercie comme toujours de votre soutien, qui m'aide grandement. Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et vous dit à bientôt.

* * *

><p>Il déteste la nuit.<p>

Certains diront que c'est à cause du silence. D'autres, que c'est à cause de l'absence. Et tous auront tort. Le vide, il s'y est habitué, depuis des années. Cela n'a rien à voir avec ce qui l'angoisse présentement. Ce n'est pas ce qui le terrifie. Ce n'est pas l'affreuse solitude dans laquelle il a été plongé depuis le retour des « héros de la Guerre Sainte » qui lui donne envie de verser des larmes de désespoir. Athéna était revenue des Enfers en soutenant avec difficulté un Seiya catatonique, accompagnée par les quatre autres chevaliers divins qui n'en avaient bien que le titre une fois si on prenait la peine de s'approcher légèrement d'eux. Le visage mangé par le chagrin, les jeunes hommes semblaient avoir toutes les peines du monde de retenir leurs larmes, ou les émotions qui les assaillaient, quelles qu'elles soient. Tous s'étaient questionnés sur leur comportement. Personne n'avait obtenu de réponse cohérente. Lui, il n'avait pas bougé, son esprit d'enfant tournant et retournant toutes les possibilités, en occultant forcément la plus abominable de toutes. Même s'il savait, au fond de lui, que c'était l'unique valable. C'était Shyriu qui lui avait annoncé la nouvelle. Enfin, pour être tout à fait exact, c'est lui qui s'était avancé d'un pas vers lui, une expression indéchiffrable sur le visage. Comme s'il pouvait être assez stupide pour ne _pas_ comprendre ce que pouvait signifier leur arrivée à six. Seulement six. Et non vingt. Comme s'il aurait pu interpréter autrement le retour de douze armures d'or dans le premier temple quelques minutes plus tôt. Comme s'il n'avait pas compris pourquoi le soleil avait eu l'air moins brillant qu'avant, en emportant la chaleur l'espace de longs instants. Comme si la douleur qui tordait son ventre d'enfant n'était pas significative.

Comme s'il n'avait pas _senti_ au fond de lui, la disparition de son maître.

Bien sûr qu'il savait. Le Bélier en titre était mort. De même que son prédécesseur. Il était le dernier atlante. Le dernier réparateur d'armures. Le dernier et probablement le seul des apprentis chevaliers d'Or aussi, si on oubliait Shyriu et Hyôga qui n'avaient guère été formés dans ce but après tout. Il avait du mal à se rende compte. La tête lui avait tournée. Il avait cligné des yeux plusieurs fois, pour empêcher les larmes indignes de couler sur son visage. Le visage légèrement baissé et les poings serrés, il tentait d'encaisser tant bien que mal la nouvelle que Shyriu semblait mettre un point d'honneur à formuler à haute voix.

« Ils se sont sacrifiés pour nous laisser passer. Je suis désolé, Kiki. »

Il l'avait regardé sans le voir. Il l'avait écouté sans l'entendre. Alors Athéna s'était tournée vers lui. Ecrasante de prestance et de douceur, malgré sa peine bien visible. Elle lui avait demandé, du bout des lèvres, de réparer les armures d'or. De leur redonner vie, à elles qui avaient affronté le mur des Lamentations. Il l'avait regardé sans vraiment comprendre. Mais il avait accepté, bien évidemment. C'était sa charge que de collecter les derniers souvenirs qu'elles renfermaient. Les douze totems dorés avaient été placés dans la salle qui leur servait de forge. Les armures, ainsi enfermées dans une salle de marbre blanc, semblaient presque aussi perdues que lui. Elles se demandaient sûrement pourquoi c'était un enfant qui les touchait et qui leur parlait à présent. La mort de leurs porteurs était trop récente. Elles ne comprenaient pas encore. Cela leur faisait un point commun…  
>Aujourd'hui, malgré les années, elles lui semblent toujours aussi imposantes. Immenses. Taillées pour des hommes forts, fermement attachés à leurs convictions. A l'époque, il était heureux de pouvoir les garder près de lui, se sentant rassuré par leur présence réconfortante. Il avait cru, naïvement, que le gamin terrifié qu'il était serait enveloppé de la chaleur bienfaisante des protectrices en or. C'était comme… Garder un souvenir spécial de son maître et de ses camarades, qui auraient dû être pour lui comme des oncles un peu dérangés mais profondément bons. Aucun d'eux ne lui aurait jamais fait de mal dans la vie. Il devait en être de même dans la mort, non ? C'était ce qu'il avait cru oui.<p>

Il se réveille en sursaut, son corps d'adolescent mal dégrossi trempé de sueur. Cette nuit encore, il les entend. La clameur basse filtre sous sa porte, emplit le temple, qui répercute un écho sombre et angoissant sur les murs nus. Il perçoit les murmures, les gémissements, et les cris étouffés poussées par les armures qui, une fois la lune levée, semblent s'animer d'un souffle impossible à saisir par un autre que lui. Il ouvre les yeux, et ne peut s'empêche de trembler. Sa respiration s'accélère légèrement, et ses mains deviennent moites. Il a peur. Il hésite, mais finit par se redresser. Il sait qu'il n'a pas le choix. Il ne peut pas faire semblant de n'avoir rien entendu. Elles _savent_. Elles sentent sa présence. Alors il quitte le lit et s'approche de la porte, malgré la terreur qui lui tord le ventre. Il tend la main, et ses doigts entrent en contact avec le bois fatigué. Il ferme les yeux. Inspire deux fois, avant de donner une légère impulsion. Dans un grincement qui n'a d'autre but que de rendre son angoisse plus pesante, le battant d'ouvre, le laissant pénétrer dans la salle gelée. Il fait froid ici. Ses pieds nus protestent. Mais il n'a pas le temps d'y penser. Il s'approche, à pas très lents, des armures d'or, sagement alignés contre le mur, non pas par ordre zodiacal, mais par les anciennes affinités de leurs porteurs. Ce sont elles qui lui ont imposé. Lentement. Sournoisement. Jusqu'à ce qu'il ne s'en rende même plus compte.

Il plisse les yeux. Laquelle d'entre elle requiert son attention ce soir ? Lentement, il se laisse guider par les soupirs qu'elles laissent toutes échapper, cherchant celle qui produit l'écho le plus fort, la détresse la plus palpable. Et il s'agit, ô ironie, de celle du Bélier qui n'a de cesse de vouloir obtenir ses faveurs. Kiki soupire légèrement, et lentement, comme au ralenti, comme pour éviter ce contact qui a fini par le rebuter, il pose la paume de sa main sur l'une des cornes du Bélier. Aussitôt, la sensation de vide l'engloutit, alors que mille pensées abominables s'accaparent son esprit, plongent en lui comme pour se nourrir de sa force, et puisent dans son cosmos pour se rassurer. Il se mord la lèvre. Il a mal. Il ne doit pas crier. Il ne doit pas supplier. Elles ne se rendent pas compte de ce qu'elles font. Il claque des dents. Il fait vraiment froid à présent. Sa respiration se fait plus difficile. Il halète. Il a peur, de nouveau, peur qu'elle ne s'arrête pas. Peur qu'elle lui prenne trop… Plus que ce qu'il ne peut donner en tout cas. Les images se succèdent, rapides, violentes. Les murmures, les paroles, les cris résonnent en lui et font écho à sa propre détresse. Il voit Shion, et son maître surtout, son maître qui l'appelle, qui semble si proche, si réel… Mais il ne doit pas céder, il le sait. Il ne peut plus croire à ses ces chimères. Il a mal. Et à l'instant où il songe qu'il va probablement perde connaissance et s'effondrer sur le carrelage froid, l'armure le relâche enfin. La pression redescend, il peut retirer sa main. La tête lui tourne, il chancèle, et doit s'asseoir, dans le but illusoire de reprendre contenance.

Il n'en peut plus. Chaque soir depuis le retour de la Déesse, le scénario se répète, inlassablement. Chaque nuit, les armures murmurent et l'appellent, lui, le dernier de leurs réparateurs, le seul qui puisse entendre leurs longs sanglots d'agonie. Et chaque nuit, l'une d'entre elles en particulier le supplie presque littéralement de lui donner vie, l'espace de quelques instants. Alors il donne. Il paye, pour que l'armure cesse de gémir, pour que son ancien porteur puisse s'apaiser, l'espace de quelques instants, dans les tréfonds des Enfers au sein desquels les anciens Ors reposent certainement. Il est terrifié. Ce scénario se répète depuis plusieurs années, et il n'a d'autre choix que celui de s'y plier. Il ne peut en parler à personne, il le sait bien. Maître Mû lui avait bien expliqué que le secret de réparations des armures ne saurait être transmis à personne d'autre qu'à son propre apprenti. Cependant, aujourd'hui, il doute sérieusement d'en avoir un jour. Il ignore même s'il sera seulement possible à quelqu'un de porter de nouveau les armures. Il a eu beau les réparer, il a eu beau leur donner du sang, du temps, de l'attention… Les douze protections restent sourdes aux appels de nouveaux élus. Comme si leurs anciens porteurs existaient toujours, et que pour cette raison, elles ne sauraient se donner à d'autres qu'eux. C'est du moins ce que pensent les autres. Kiki ne partage pas leur opinion, du moins pas entièrement. S'il devait s'exprimer comme un enfant… Il dirait que les armures ne leur parlent tout simplement plus. Elles sont lasses, elles aussi, de voir mourir les hommes qu'elles se sont efforcées de protéger tout ce temps. Et c'est à lui de payer le prix du lien étroit qu'ont nourri les précédents chevaliers d'Ors avec elles.

Il ramène ses genoux contre sa poitrine pour loger sa tête entre ses bras, étouffant difficilement un long sanglot d'épuisement et de désespoir. Combien de temps tiendra-t-il encore, à entendre inlassablement la voix des morts ? Il l'ignore. Il a peur. Il est fatigué. Son maître lui manque. Mû était un homme strict, mais profondément bon. Il sait qu'il a eu de la chance en tant qu'apprenti de pouvoir connaître un homme tel que lui. Mais la présence rassurante de celui qu'il considérait presque comme un père ne s'en fait que plus cruelle. Et les appels incessants des armures ne l'aident pas à rester objectif et à y voir clair. Il souffre. Il souffre de la disparition de quatorze hommes qui ont fait, de manière plus ou moins directe, partis de sa vie. Il est terrifié à l'idée de finir par haïr les souvenirs d'hommes qu'il a connu et admiré. Il ne veut pas finir aigri, et avoir à les jeter chacune dans leur temple respectif. De toute façon, il sait parfaitement qu'il en est incapable. Le lien qui s'est créé entre lui et elles est presque… organique à présent. Comme un cordon impossible à détruire. Elles sont dépendantes de lui. Il n'a d'yeux que pour elles. C'est à peine s'il regarde les autres. Ce n'est pas sain. Il le sait. Elles le détruisent, lentement, malgré tout l'amour qu'il leur porte et qu'elles lui rendent. Elles le terrifient, et l'attirent en même temps.

Derrière lui, la lumière dorée continue de projeter des ombres inquiétantes sur les murs, formes indistinctes et imparfaites de leurs anciens porteurs, tandis que les murmures incompréhensibles reprennent de plus belle. Des appels. Des chants. Des conversations. Des pleurs, et des demandes de pardon. Qu'il est incapable de donner, puisque ce n'est pas à lui qu'elles sont adressées. Il devrait être heureux de pouvoir, ne serait-ce qu'un tout petit peu, percevoir encore la voix des anciens Ors. Ce n'est pas le cas. Parce que sa seule explication à cette situation, c'est que les âmes des quatorze hommes sont probablement à l'agonie, s'exprimant par le biais de leurs dévouées compagnes qui pleurent leur détresse chaque soir. Et lui assiste, impuissant, à leurs plaintes. La charge que lui a confiée Athéna a des airs de fardeau. Mais il n'a guère le choix. Il est le seul à pouvoir s'occuper d'elles. Dans ce Sanctuaire déserté de tout habitant du second temple jusqu'au treizième, il ne peut rien faire d'autre, si ce n'est écouter la longue plainte mortuaire des armures d'Or, leur donnant son cosmos autant qu'il le peut, et son attention tant qu'il en a le courage.  
>Alors il serre les poings, et pleure encore un peu, s'appuyant contre un mur alors que la pièce baigne dans d'inquiétants rayons dorés. Il est si fatigué. Et les appels sont si forts… Si forts qu'il finira certainement par sombrer à son tour. Pour rejoindre de nouveau ces hommes qui ont fait parti de sa vie d'enfant.<p> 


	4. L'enseignement du Maître

Bonsoir.

Pfiouu... J'ai bien failli être en retard. C'est vraiment tout juste, mais... Joyeux anniversaire Dite!  
>Je n'étais vraiment pas certaine d'y arriver, soyons claires. Une semaine extrêmement chargée s'annonce, (eh oui, passer plusieurs jours avec <strong>Talim76,<strong> c'est follement génial, mais ça vous déconcentre un maximum!) et il est possible que je dois absente un certain temps, savourez donc ce mini OS à sa juste valeur, car j'ignore quand est-ce que je mettrais de nouveau à jour.

Merci à toutes pour votre soutien, cela me touche toujours énormément :)

**Disclaimer:** Tous les personnages présents et cités appartiennent à Masami Kurumada.

**Titre:** L'enseignement du maître.

**Personnages:** Saga (Grand-Pope) / Aphrodite.

Rating: **PG-13.** (Sous-entendu d'abus sur mineur.)

1255 mots.

Bon, c'est un peu bizarre comme cadeau d'anniversaire, je suis d'accord. Ce pauvre Dite, il en voit de toutes les couleurs avec moi, mais bon...

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture. A bientôt.

* * *

><p>Le Grand-Pope l'a fait appeler. Enfin, non, ce n'est pas tout à fait exact. Saga <em>requiert<em> sa présence. Il ignore pourquoi. C'est son anniversaire aujourd'hui, mais Aphrodite doute sérieusement de l'intérêt que pourrait porter l'ancien Gémeaux à cette date. Il n'est qu'un numéro de plus dans le Sanctuaire. Il le sait. Il pourrait trouver cela triste, mais ça n'est pas le cas. Il s'en accommode. Il s'y est fait. Et puis après tout, il a l'immense privilège de savoir qui se cache réellement derrière le masque glacial qui trône présentement dans la salle d'audience. Il sait qu'il compte plus que les autres, même si ça n'est qu'un peu. Il toque à la porte, deux fois. Elle s'ouvre, et il pénètre dans l'immense hall froid. Il fait quelques pas, avant de s'incliner face à l'homme qui siège devant lui.

« Relève-toi, Aphrodite des Poissons. »

Il frémit sous le timbre de cette voix qu'il aime tant. Saga a toujours été son modèle. Son idéal. Son maître de substitution également, après la mort du précédent douzième gardien. Saga est son guide. Saga incarne tout ce qu'il admire chez un homme. La force, alliée à la beauté virile de l'homme du Sud qui a toujours vécu sous le soleil de Grèce. Saga, inaccessible et fascinant à la fois. Saga… Qui tend son bras vers lui. Qui l'invite à le rejoindre, sur ce trône de fer étrangement accueillant. Il n'en croit pas ses yeux. Il avance d'un pas, hésite un instant. Peut-il vraiment… s'approcher de celui qui est pour lui comme un dieu sans être puni pour cela ? La main est toujours grande ouverte vers lui. Un autre pas. Il accélère, légèrement, de peur de voir disparaître cet espoir inespéré. Jusqu'à frôler les doigts mats. Qui se referment sur son bras, et l'attirent fermement debout, entre les jambes écartées du Pope. Quelques secondes s'écoulent dans le silence selon interrompu par sa respiration irrégulière. Son cœur bat la chamade. Il ne comprend pas bien ce qui se passe.

« Calme-toi voyons, tout va bien. »

La voix, caressante, apaisante, chaude de son aîné lui fait un peu tourner la tête. Le chevalier des Poissons se détend sensiblement. Il se sent étrangement à sa place. Impressionné par la carrure de cet homme, mais terriblement bien dans son ombre. Un contact sur sa joue. Il sursaute, et reporte son attention sur son vis-à-vis. La seconde main gémellaire trouve son chemin sur son visage, contact doux et étrange à la fois. De lourds frissons parcourent sa peau, alors que ses yeux papillonnent un peu. Il est perdu. Son regard cherche à déchiffrer l'homme face à lui, mais il n'y a rien à tirer de ce masque disgracieux qui l'effraie un peu en cet instant. Il a l'impression d'être nu face à l'écrasante neutralité des traits figés. Saga doit sentir son malaise, car il retire lentement la barrière de fer qui les sépare. Le visage superbe apparaît alors à la lueur des bougies éclairant faiblement le hall. Aphrodite retient son souffle, qui a bien trop tendance à s'emballer, et savoure à sa juste hauteur le bonheur de pouvoir avoir accès au profil divin. Saga lui sourit. Il y a quelque chose de paternel dans sa manière de le regarder. Mais il peut également voir, au fond des prunelles pers, un mélange bizarre qu'il n'arrive pas à définir précisément. Mais il ne s'inquiète pas, c'est certainement de la gentillesse. Le Grand-Pope l'attire sur lui, lentement, sans le quitter du regard. Hypnotisé, Aphrodite obéit. Il n'a d'yeux que pour le sourire surprenant de son maître. Il ne comprend pas bien ce qui se passe, après tout, Saga n'a jamais fait preuve de tels contacts auparavant. Mais il n'a pas envie de se poser ce genre de questions. Pas maintenant. Il y a une telle douceur dans ses gestes… Une forme d'autorité également. Etrange paradoxe, sur lequel il n'a guère envie de se concentrer.

La main du Gémeaux vient fermement appuyer sur sa nuque, tandis que seul son pouce demeure sur ses lèvres, les écrasant légèrement. Il a un peu mal. Le geste n'est pas vraiment agréable. La pression de ses doigts sur son cou le lance. Il cherche une réponse, mais se rend compte qu'il n'en aura pas : le regard de Saga s'est décroché du sien, se focalisant uniquement sur ses lèvres. Il déglutit, et son aîné semble fasciné par le mouvement produit par sa gorge. Un sentiment de malaise s'empare de lui. Il n'est plus tout à fait sûr de savoir pourquoi Saga l'a fait venir ici. Et c'est précisément le moment que ce dernier choisit pour prendre de nouveau la parole :

« Joyeux anniversaire, cher Aphrodite.

-Merci, Grand-Pope.

-Quel âge as-tu aujourd'hui, rappelle-moi ?

La main droite de l'ex Gémeaux courre sur son avant-bras, produisant des cercles étranges. Mais le chevalier des Poissons ne peut détourner les yeux du regard de Saga, qui n'est pourtant plus posé directement sur lui, mais parcourt toujours… avidement ses lèvres.

-Quinze ans.

L'espace d'un instant, il a l'impression de voir un sourire _différent_ sur le beau visage face à lui. Mais c'est bien trop rapide pour qu'il en soit sûr. La prise sur sa nuque, en revanche, se fait bel et bien plus forte. Et le pouce puissant appuie bien trop fort sur ses lèvres. Il veut protester. Mais c'est alors que Saga se penche légèrement vers lui. Il frémit. Le Gémeaux est près, bien trop près. Au point que ses mèches viennent frôler sa joue, et que la seule séparation entre leurs bouches soit le pouce du Gémeaux qui caresse un peu trop fort pour que ce soit agréable les lèvres du douzième gardien. Décidément, le regard de Saga a changé. Les yeux qu'il pose sur son visage lui paraissent étrangers. Il se raidit légèrement, mais la main a déjà quitté son bras pour glisser au creux de ses reins, sous sa tunique, lui coupant sa retraite et provoquant un contact aussi étrange qu'inattendu.

-Dis-moi, as-tu déjà embrassé quelqu'un Aphrodite ?

Il se fige. Reporte un regard étonné sur le Pope sans comprendre sa question, à laquelle il suppose qu'il a déjà la réponse. Néanmoins, face au silence de Saga, il secoue négativement la tête. Ce n'est pas suffisant. Il ouvre péniblement la bouche.

-Non, Grand-Pope.

Le bout du pouce a glissé dans sa cavité comme par accident, y faisant un aller-retour qui pourrait sembler involontaire. De nouveau, cet éclair… indéfinissable dans les yeux pers. Dont il a l'étrange impression qu'elle n'est plus si rassurante que cela. Quelque chose… ne va pas.

-Tu es donc pur du moindre contact… C'est parfait. Absolument parfait… Je vais donc pouvoir t'offrir ton cadeau, cher Aphrodite. Je vais te donner… une ultime leçon, en tant que maître. »

Le pouce libère enfin ses lèvres, mais avant qu'il n'ait pu émettre la moindre protestation, la bouche brûlante du Pope vient s'écraser contre la sienne, sans douceur, tandis que de ses ongles, il lui griffe le bas du dos. Le douzième gardien écarquille les yeux. Il a peur, tout à coup. Il ne comprend pas ce qu'il se passe. Il veut protester, reculer, mais la force de son Pope l'écrase littéralement. Il tremble soudain, mais le baiser ne fait que s'approfondir, car son aîné a profité de sa surprise pour glisser sa langue entre ses lèvres. Il gémit d'inconfort. Ce n'est pas normal, il le sent.

Et tandis qu'il se débat, il lui semble, étrangement, que les magnifiques cheveux bleus de son modèle ont pris un tout autre éclat…


	5. Fétichisme

Bonsoir à toutes et à tous.

Un petit OS humoristique (ou qui a vocation à l'être du moins) pour ce soir. Ayant écrit de l'Angst à plusieurs reprises ces derniers temps, j'ai eu envie de remettre un peu d'amusement dans mon esprit et mes fictions. Le résultat est tout de même bien plus long que ce que j'avais prévu... Mais bon, ce n'est pas comme si mes prévisions valaient réellement quelque chose de toute façon sur fanfiction!  
>Il s'agit là du sujet d'une de nos nombreuses conversations avec Talim76. Je ne garantis donc ni le sérieux, ni l'intérêt de cet OS. J'avais juste très envie de l'écrire.<br>J'espère que vous passerez un bon moment en le lisant.

**Disclaimer:** Tous les personnages présents et cités appartiennent à Masami Kurumada.

Titre: **Fétichisme.**

**Personnages**: Saga- Kanon.

**Rating:** PG.

1474 mots.

**Note 1**: Je vous demanderai de vous placer dans le contexte du manga pour les couleurs de cheveux des personnages, et non dans celui de l'anime.

**Note 2**: Ma chère **Ta-chan**, cet OS t'est entièrement et absolument dédié. En cette période intensive de révisions pour toi, j'espère que cet OS te fera sourire. Merci pour tout ce que tu fais pour moi, et pour ton amitié si importante et essentielle à mes yeux. Have fun my dear!

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

* * *

><p>Drapé dans sa cape et sa fierté, le représentant de la troisième maison entra glorieusement chez lui, provoquant un bruit d'enfer du haut de ses talons dorés. Il était l'heure pour lui de crever l'abcès, il le savait. Oui, aujourd'hui serait le jour de la confrontation, c'était décidé.<p>

« Kanon, il faut qu'on parle !

Le susnommé sursauta brusquement et en sentant l'aura brûlante de son frère, il releva les yeux de son très intéressant livre d'astronomie. (Ben ou quoi, c'était bien beau d'avoir des attaques qui avaient pour conséquence l'explosion de planète, mais il était peut-être temps de vérifier qu'il n'en avait pas éliminé de trop importantes dans le processus. Il serait tout de même idiot d'avoir endigué l'éclipse d'Hadès pour que ce soit une météorite qui rase la population de la Terre, dommage collatéral des techniques un peu trop puissantes des Gémeaux. Il fallait se tenir informé un minimum !)

Vêtu de son éternelle tunique turquoise et de son vieux pantalon de toile blanc, le cadet semblait comme toujours à l'opposé de son brillant aîné, dans tous les sens du terme. Il tenta de se concentrer de nouveau et reporta son attention sur son frère qui le dominait de toute sa hauteur, les poings sur les hanches et le cosmos agressif. Allons bon. Qu'avait-il encore fait pour que son cher jumeau en vienne à le fixer avec ce regard dur ? Il attendit quelques secondes, mais rien ne vint. Il eut une petite moue significative et agita vaguement la main, comme pour lui indiquer qu'il attendait la suite.

-Euh… Saga, pour avoir une discussion, il faudrait que tu me poses ta question.

-Il faut que tu voies un médecin.

-… Pardon ? s'exclama le cadet qui s'attendait à tout sauf à ça.

-Il faut que tu voies un médecin.

-J'avais compris la première fois, merci. Pourquoi ça ? Non attends, c'est même pas le problème. C'est _toi_ qui me dis ça Saga ? grogna Kanon, estomaqué devant tant de mauvaise foi.

-Je n'ai aucun problème depuis notre résurrection. Toi mon frère, en revanche, tu souffres d'un trouble très grave et si je n'y avais jamais prêté attention auparavant, j'en vois aujourd'hui toute la gravité. Tu es tombé dans de telles extrémités qu'il m'est impossible de fermer les yeux. L'heure est grave !

L'ex-Marina releva un sourcil dubitatif. Grave, grave… Il n'y allait pas un peu fort le Saint Saga ? Depuis la signature de la paix, il n'y avait pas grand-chose que l'on aurait pu qualifier de grave dans ce Sanctuaire, si ce n'était la volonté visible du chevalier de la Vierge de s'essayer aux affres de l'amour. Il réprima un frisson d'horreur. Par Poséidon, (tiens, il jurait toujours par son ancien Dieu… On ne se défait pas facilement de ses habitudes.), rien que l'idée lui donnait envie de vomir.  
>Secouant la tête d'un air navré, et sans plus prêter attention à son cher frère, il reprit sa lecture. Page 285, <em>les planètes essentielles à la vie sur Terre<em>. Il déglutit et pria très fort en entamant sa lecture. Un raclement de gorge lui indiqua que son aîné souhaitait encore lui parler. Il releva le nez –encore- et lut avec amusement la lueur outrée dans les yeux de son cher frère. C'est qu'il n'avait pas l'habitude qu'on se détourne de sa glorieuse personne… Il accepta donc de faire un petit effort, referma son livre un peu à la va-vite, mais en prenant soin de marquer la page (Il _fallait_ qu'il sache s'il était de nouveau sur le point de provoquer un cataclysme bon sang !), avant de jeter un regard à son frère lui signifiant qu'il avait cette fois toute son attention.

-Un médecin pour quoi exactement Saga ?

-Mais pour ton fétichisme chronique bien sûr ! Qui t'a conduit dans les pies affres qui soient ! Je suis navré de ne pas avoir su t'arrêter avant mon frère, j'ai failli une fois encore…

-Ola, ola… Avant que tu ne commences un psychodrame sur ton horrible personne, tu peux me dire de quoi tu parles avec un peu plus de détails ?

-Mais Kanon, tu as bien dû t'en rendre compte pour finir avec un tel individu ! Tu fantasmes uniquement sur les individus blonds de signe Scorpion !

Voilà, la terrible vérité venait de tomber. Saga avait tenté de lutter contre l'envie –la nécessité !- de se mêler de la vie sexuelle de son frère, en vain, et à présent, il fallait que son jumeau affronte la réalité.

Il y eut un silence de plusieurs secondes, certainement nécessaire à son frère pour tenter de reprendre contenance. Puis, face à lui, Kanon eu la réponse la plus pertinente possible dans ce genre de situations.

-…Hein ?

-Je sais de source sûre que tu as eu une aventure avec Thétis de la Sirène lorsque tu servais chez Poséidon qui, dois-je te le rappeler, est blonde ET Scorpion ! Ton amitié à tendance romantico-sadomasochiste avec Milo n'est un secret pour personne et je n'ai pas besoin de te rappeler son signe ni sa couleur de cheveux. Je t'ai vu observer d'un œil bien trop suspect pour être honnête Algol de Persée, blond et Scorpion de son état ! Et pour finir, tu… tu… _fréquentes_ cet horrible Juge au mono-sourcil disgracieux !Encore. Un. Fichu. Scorpion. Blond ! Ce n'est plus possible Kanon, je n'ai rien dit jusqu'à présent, mais si ton fétichisme te pousse à aller tourner autour des spectres, il est plus que temps de réagir, par Athéna !

Encore un silence. Décidément, cette conversation avait des airs de passoire. Kanon, après s'être renfrogné à la mention de l'embryon de relation qu'il entretenait avec Rhadamanthe, se demanda vaguement si son frère lui faisait une blague ou non. Mais étant donné le potentiel humour dont son cher aîné était capable… Il était fort à parier que non, et que ce dernier soit extrêmement sérieux. Formidâââââble. Il se massa péniblement les tempes du bout des doigts, cherchant comment démêler la situation, et également, tentant de faire le point sur tout cela. Il n'y avait jamais prêté attention mais effectivement maintenant que son jumeau en parlait… Il avait une nette tendance à préférer les blonds de signe Scorpion… En même temps, quel était le principal attribut qu'on accordait généralement aux porteurs de ce signe… ? Un sourire narquois étira ses lèvres. Exactement. Et leur réputation n'était pas surfaite, quel que soit leur sexe. Il se passa lentement la langue sur les lèvres en repensant aux nuits diverses et variées qu'il avait échangé avec les personnes nées dans le huitième mois de l'année. Pas de sa faute s'il aimait les bonnes choses, non ? Enfin plus exactement, les personnes douées dans l'intimité d'une chambre ou de tout autre espace propice à l'imagination…

Le tapotement nerveux et répétitif du pied de Saga sur le sol le ramena à la réalité. Bon, il était vrai qu'il avait une légère tendance à ne choisir qu'un seul type d'amant(e), mais ce n'était pas la peine d'en faire un plat non plus… Ce n'était pas parce que son aîné choisissait de tout et de rien qu'il… Oh, mais à ce propos… Kanon fusilla soudainement son jumeau du regard, et murmura doucereusement :

-Mais dis-moi, Saga et si nous parlions de toi un peu ?

-Ne détourne pas la conversation mon frère, de nous deux, tu es clairement celui qui est le plus atteint !

-Ah vraiment ? Parce que tu crois que je ne me rappelle pas de ton attirance absolument déplacée pour notre Grand-Pope blond et Bélier lorsque nous étions enfants? Ni de celle bien plus glauque encore que tu avais pour son propre disciple, lui aussi BLOND et BELIER ?

-Mais ça n'a rien à voir ! Shion était comme mon maître, et Mû comme un disciple, et…

-C'est cela oui. C'est bien pour ça que tu es revenu il y a quelques mois avec un magnifique bleu parce que le Pope n'a guère apprécié tes avances. Et que tu fréquentes à présent assidûment la toison blonde du premier…. Tu peux parler grand-frère, t'es aussi fétichiste que moi ! La seule différence entre nous, c'est notre signe de prédilection ! Il ne manquerait plus que tu commences à loucher sur Kiki, et ce serait le comble…

-KANON !

-Ca va, je plaisan…

-Tu n'es pas bien ou quoi ?! Il n'est même pas totalement blond, il tire sur le roux! S'exclama son aîné avec un air de dégoût.

Un silence. Pesant dans son genre, il fallait bien l'avouer.

-…

-…

-Saga ?

-Oui ?

-Normalement, c'est son âge qui aurait dû te gêner.

-…

Reniflement de dédain chez l'aîné. Il avait des priorités lui, mince !

-Saga ?

-Quoi encore ?

-Il faut qu'on parle.

-N'est-ce pas ce que nous faisons ?

-Je crois que tu as besoin de voir un médecin… »


	6. L'Appel

Bonsoir à toutes et à tous.

Tout d'abord, merci pour vos reviews et votre enthousiasme, cela me fait bien évidemment et comme toujours extrêmement plaisir. Je suis heureuse que le passage humoristique vous ait plu la semaine dernière. Je reviens ce soir à un peu d'Angst -je crois?- avec un texte ma foi... Assez particulier je dois dire. Je ne suis même pas certaine de ce que j'essayais d'accomplir en écrivant ça, tiens.

C'est un de mes petits préférés qui en prend pour son grade aujourd'hui, mais après tout, pas de raisons que je ne lui tape pas un peu sur le museau.  
>En tout cas, j'espère que vous apprécierez.<p>

**Disclaimer**: Tous les personnages présents et cités appartiennent à Masami Kurumada.

Titre: **L'Appel.**

Personnage: Rhadamanthe.

Rating: PG.

1649 mots.

**Note :** For**_ Talim76._**Avec tous mes encouragements ma Douce.

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une agréable lecture.

* * *

><p>Il se lève, lentement. Il a mal au cœur. Son ventre est contracté, douloureusement. Une sensation pâteuse dans sa bouche, et un franc mal de tête dans le crâne, il cherche tant bien que mal à reprendre ses repères. C'est étrange, il n'a pourtant rien bu la veille. Ce n'est guère dans ses habitudes de prendre une cuite de toute façon, il est ce que ses parents appellent <em>un garçon sérieux<em>. Un jeune homme exemplaire, qui a toujours répondu à leurs attentes, peu importe leur nature. Ils sont tous deux fiers de lui. Il le sait, et il leur porte toute l'affection qu'il est probablement sensé avoir pour ses géniteurs. Néanmoins, pour une raison qu'il ignore, il a l'impression diffuse que quelque chose sonne faux dans sa vie de tous les jours. Que ce qu'il effectue est bien, mais absolument pas suffisant. Il sent qu'il pourrait faire plus, sans en avoir pourtant les moyens. Cette impression s'est faite plus présente depuis quelques jours. Il essaye tant bien que mal de ne pas y prêter attention bien évidemment, mais tout de même… Il a évoqué le sujet à plusieurs reprises avec son entourage, mais la réponse à ses questionnements est toujours la même : A son âge, il est normal de ne pas avoir totalement confiance en l'avenir et d'être dans le flou. Les réponses viendront en temps et en heure lui disent-ils. Il soupire. Il apprécierait qu'elles arrivent légèrement plus vite tout de même, afin de se débarrasser de cette sensation désagréable qui lui étreint la gorge depuis plusieurs nuits. Torse-nu, il se rend dans la salle de bains et s'asperge le visage d'eau fraîche, espérant chasser son malaise. Ce n'est pas le moment de se laisser aller, une longue journée l'attend. Il se redresse, s'habille et quitte l'appartement.

/ / /

Le jeune homme s'avance dans la rue, sous une pluie fine et glaciale qui a commencé à tomber au beau milieu de l'après-midi sans aucune raison apparente étant donné le grand soleil matinal. Il grimace. Il va arriver trempé si cela continue ainsi. Il sait qu'il n'a aucune raison de se dépêcher, le dîner ne sera pas servi avant dix-huit heures après tout, et ses parents sont réglés à la minute près. En temps normal, il aurait donc pu profiter des lumières éclairant les rues, et s'amuser à observer les petits drapeaux accrochés un peu de partout sur les bâtiments. Mais la pluie l'interrompt dans son rituel, et il doit hâter le pas. Il serre les dents Depuis ce matin, il se sent en colère, sur les nerfs, sans même comprendre pourquoi. Il a des envies de violence, lui qui est pourtant si calme le reste du temps. C'est incompréhensible. Il a envie de frapper quelqu'un à la moindre petite contrariété, il aimerait pouvoir hurler, au fond de lui, quelque chose gronde, bouillonne, hurle. Comme un animal… féroce ? Il secoue la tête, puis se frotte les yeux lentement. Il faut qu'il se reprenne. Soudain, au détour d'une rue, il lui semble entendre une voix, pas féminine non, mais légère pourtant :

« Il est temps… »

Il s'arrête, brusquement, et regarde autour de lui. Il a l'impression que ces mots ont été susurrés à son oreille, et pourtant, il n'y a personne à ses côtés. Il déglutit, cherche ses réponses dans les visages alentours. Il se sent observé, prisonnier. Sa respiration s'accélère. La sensation désagréable de ce matin fait son retour, et lui retourne un peu l'estomac. Il tressaille et tremble. Il a froid. Il court un peu plus vite et s'apprête à franchir la huitième rue, tentant d'échapper, il ne sait pas trop comment, à cet écho incessant. La pluie s'intensifie. Et la voix aussi. De chuchotement, elle est devenue bourdonnement, répétant inlassablement ces trois mots comme une litanie dérangeante. De promesses éternelles, il a l'impression qu'elles sont passées à menaces mortelles. Il se mord la lèvre. Quelque chose ne va pas. Et sa tête lui fait de nouveau mal.

« L'heure est venue pour toi. »

Il prend appui contre un réverbère, tente de reprendre son souffle, alors qu'en lui, la voix résonne presque avec colère. Il a l'impression que quelque chose, ou quelqu'un essaye… de pénétrer son esprit, de force, et d'y introduire des souvenirs, des paroles, des images qui ne lui appartiennent pas, violentant son corps, maltraitant ses propres idées. Il souffre, on dirait qu'un fer chauffé à blanc poignarde lentement son cerveau. Comme si on tentait de lui arracher une partie de lui. Et le pire, c'est qu'en lui, au plus profond, quelque chose y fait écho, y répond, comme un encouragement. C'est à n'y rien comprendre. Il s'effondre, il hurle, la douleur est insupportable, il a beau se tenir la tête à deux mains, il n'y a rien à faire. Il veut s'échapper, il ne veut plus entendre la voix. Il veut que tout s'arrête, avant qu'il ne perde connaissance sous le mal qu'on lui cause. A genoux, la tête contre le sol, il prie pour que cela cesse. Il se secoue violemment, essaie de reprendre le contrôle, de se calmer, mais il n'y parvient pas. Il étouffe, sa gorge, trop serrée par le stress, ne lui laisse guère l'occasion de respirer convenablement. Il serre le poing, et se blesse sur un bout de verre qui traînait là. Impossible de décrire à quel point il souffre, il a l'impression d'assister à la désagrégation de tout ce qui a constitué sa vie jusqu'à présent : il peut presque voir, littéralement, les images de son existence se faire piétiner impitoyablement pour se faire remplacer par d'autres. La pluie continue à tomber, alors qu'il hurle, encore et encore, pour qu'on vienne le sauver, il _lui_ demande d'arrêter, il lui dit qu'il ne veut pas, que c'est impossible. Il se trompe, non, non, non, il n'est pas cette personne-là…

Les passants autour de lui ne comprennent pas ce qui lui arrive, ils voient ce jeune homme d'à peine plus de vingt ans qui se tord à leurs pieds en appelant des noms qu'aucun d'eux ne connait. Ils composent le numéro des urgences, pensant qu'il fait un mauvais délire sous l'effet d'une drogue quelconque qui se vend dans les bas-fonds de la ville. Il tend un bras, il supplie pour qu'on l'aide. La bouche entr'ouverte, l'air terrifié et le souffle court, il laisse échapper des plaintes aux airs d'appels rauques, de grognements sourds. Il attrape de nouveau sa tête à deux mains, la secoue, et se griffe la peau, tentant d'exorciser une douleur qui n'a pas de nom autre que torture. Les yeux écarquillés, la lèvre en sang, il se brise la gorge sous la folie qui s'est emparée de son corps.

Soudain, il se relève, tremblant et en sueur il n'arrive même pas à voir ce qui se passe autour de lui, il entend des chuchotements, mais sa tête, elle, est emplie de bourdonnements violents, d'appels incessants. Il sait que quelqu'un l'attend, que quelqu'un le réclame, lui ordonne de venir mais il a si mal… Il faut que cela cesse, par n'importe quel moyen. Il se met brusquement à courir, il ne sait pas pourquoi, il sait juste que c'est ce qu'il _doit_ faire.

Un hurlement, au loin, et le bruit d'un crissement de pneu sur le dallage trempé.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le jeune homme gît sur le sol, les yeux-écarquillés. Il a froid de nouveau, le souffle qu'il exhale difficilement se transforme en légère buée blanche. Et le sang imbibe sa chemise blanche. Il veut parler, mais s'en sent incapable. Autour de lui, il y a des visages effondrés, on cherche à lui dire quelque chose, mais il ne peut pas les entendre. Tout son être est tourné vers cette voix douce et entêtante. Elle ne lui fait plus peur, elle a même tendance à l'apaiser. Dans son esprit, les souvenirs ont enfin trouvés leur place. Il comprend, enfin, et le soulagement qu'il ressent n'a d'égal que le sentiment de mépris qui s'empare brusquement de lui. Un sourire mauvais étire ses lèvres pâles tachées d'écarlate. La foule paniquée imagine que c'est là une réaction courageuse face à la Mort. Ils sont loin de leur compte. C'est même bien inique quand on y pense. Il se rend soudainement compte qu'il les hait, sans aucune raison pourtant. Toutes ces personnes sans aucun intérêt, il souhaite les voir disparaître. Il ferme les yeux. Le jeune homme rend son dernier souffle, un air narquois sur son visage. Il laisse derrière lui ce monde abject, sans le moindre regret.

/ / /

Lorsqu'il ouvre de nouveau les yeux, il n'est plus dans cette rue bondée. A ses côtés, il y a deux autres hommes. Ses frères. Et face à lui, derrière un voile leur barrant leur vue, un homme est assis sur son trône. Son Seigneur. Et sa raison d'être depuis des millénaires. Il n'est même pas déstabilisé par la situation, ou même décontenancé de se tenir présentement à genoux devant son maître.

« Te voilà enfin. L'heure est venue, Rhadamanthe...

Cette voix, caressante et menaçante à la fois, il l'a tellement désirée. Elle lui a tant manqué… Il s'incline, lentement.

-Oui, Votre Majesté. »

Sa mission est claire. Il se relève, et quitte la pièce. D'un geste inconscient, il passe un pouce sur ses lèvres, en ôtant les dernières traces de sang. Et alors même qu'il se met en route pour une énième guerre, il se rend soudainement compte qu'il n'a plus la moindre idée de ce que fut sa vie, moins de quelques heures auparavant. De qui furent ses _parents_, ou bien ses _amis_ dans cette ancienne nouvelle réincarnation.

De nouveau, un sourire étire ses lèvres, tandis qu'il ricane sourdement en se servant un verre de sa boisson préférée. Raser la population de la Terre n'en sera que plus aisé. C'est à ce monde-là qu'il appartient, il le sait. Son existence n'a de sens qu'aux Enfers. Pour servir son Maître.


	7. Drabbles 1 - Au jour le jour

Bonsoir à toutes et à tous.

C'est le jour de la publication (plus ou moins officielle on dira!), donc voici un nouveau chapitre d'_Yggdrasil_, dont je ne suis pas tout à fait satisfaite d'ailleurs. Je reprends ici un principe que j'avais utilisé pour ma fiction sur le fandom de D. Gray - man où, avec un thème précis, j'essayais d'écrire sur plusieurs personnages différents. Vous avez donc ici le premier volet, concernant la vie au quotidien. Chaque drabble fait plus ou moins 200 mots, chose extrêmement difficile pour moi qui ait tendance à m'étaler. C'était aussi un test de ce point de vue là.

J'espère que vous aimerez, et quoi qu'il en soit, je vous remercie pour votre soutien sans failles!

**Disclaimer**: Tous les personnages présents et cités appartiennent à Masami Kurumada.

Titre: **Au jour le jour.  
><strong>

Personnages: Divers.

Rating: **PG.**

1000 mots.

Dédié comme toujours et inlassablement à ma chère Talim76. Et également à AstridNekomini, pour les personnages utilisés! J'espère que vous aimerez.

Bonne lecture à vous.

* * *

><p>Shura-Aiolia : L'après.<p>

La même scène se rejoue devant ses yeux. Encore et encore, inlassablement. Il observe ces gestes, ce dégoût, cette colère dirigés vers le jeune garçon qui n'a rien d'autre pour se défendre que ses mots que personne n'écoute, et ses poings trop frêles pour blesser qui que ce soit. Une scène qui lui paraît atrocement familière. Une… mise à mort physique et verbale sans aucune issue. Il voit le futur chevalier d'or, la tête basse, et se mordant la lèvre, chercher à résister à ses bourreaux du jour. Par sa faute.  
>C'en est assez. Il s'avance, et se dresse entre eux.<p>

« Dégagez ».

Son regard est noir, il ne plaisante pas. Les imbéciles reculent sous l'aura meurtrière et la prestance sans égales du chevalier du Capricorne. Ils connaissent ses capacités, et savent parfaitement qu'il ne plaisante pas. Ils fuient. Comme les lâches qu'ils sont. Il se tourne, et observe le visage aux larmes invisibles du plus jeune. Sa main s'avance, mais il ne peut finir son geste, et referme son poing. Aiolia le regarde, incertain.

« Relève-toi. »

Shura se jure, sur son honneur, qu'il protégera le futur Lion contre tous ceux qui remettront en question sa fidélité à la Déesse. Car Aioros n'est plus. Il n'y a personne d'autre pour aider son petit frère à présent.

* * *

><p>Aphrodite : La promesse.<p>

Un coup de poing. Dans le ventre. Un autre, sur le visage. Il tombe, s'effondre sur le sol, un bras sur l'estomac, la bouche entr'ouverte, cherchant à reprendre son souffle, à contenir la douleur insupportable qu'il vient d'encaisser de plein fouet. Ses cheveux, autour de son visage, forme une cascade turquoise qui lui voile le paysage. Le goût de fer dans sa bouche lui indique que ces imbéciles lui ont ouvert la lèvre. Soudain, une poigne lui tire fermement la tête en arrière, serrant ses mèches à lui en arracher une grimace de douleur. Il relève les yeux et croise le regard dégoûté et envieux de cet idiot qui l'a frappé, entouré de sa bandes d'acolytes. Des lâches, comme toujours.

« Alors ma beauté… Vêxé que je t'ai abîmé ton joli minois ? »

Il soutient son regard, sans ciller un seul instant. Il le hait. Il les hait, tous. Pour ce qu'ils lui infligent. Pour ce qu'ils lui imposent. Mais il a fait une promesse à son Maître. Ne jamais se servir de sa force sur les plus faibles. Il s'y tient. Pour le moment. Il jette un regard de dégoût sur l'idiot face à lui, avant de lui cracher son sang au visage. Un jour oui, un jour, il les tuera tous.

* * *

><p>DeathMask: Le devoir.<p>

Il se réveille brusquement, en sursaut de nouveau. Le corps trempé de sueur, il se redresse rapidement, cherchant à calmer les battements erratiques de son cœur dont il a perdu le contrôle. Acculé dans un coin de son lit, il les voit. Les âmes des morts du Sanctuaire. Ils sont là, devant lui, l'observent en silence, le cernent, et ne lui laissent guère d'autre choix que de les observer, de se retrouver emmuré face aux longs gémissements et sanglots des défunts. Et lorsque l'un d'eux tend la main pour le toucher, il ne peut s'empêcher de retenir un mouvement de recul, les yeux fermés comme pour ne plus les voir, pour ne plus les entendre. Les mains serrées autour de sa tête, il murmure des imprécations, des encouragements, sans autre but que de se soutenir lui-même. Il est le gardien du Puits des Morts. Il n'aura plus jamais le choix. Il l'a bien compris. Il aurait même pu finir par accepter la tâche, par s'habituer à ces présences désolantes. Jusqu'à cette nuit du moins, où un jeune homme au regard doux lui avait adressé un regard contrit. Aioros avait tendu la main, navré : c'était à son tour de s'éteindre.

« Je suis désolé. »

Cette fois-là, DeathMask hurla.

* * *

><p>Shion: La résignation.<p>

Il enfile sa tenue Popale. La robe est lourde sur ses épaules. Elle l'est de plus en plus ces dernières années. Cela lui rappelle ses débuts, quand il trouvait le tissu trop difficile à supporter pour ses dix-huit ans. Il avance, pas à pas, fixant sur son visage ce masque froid à l'expression dérangeante. Il a fini par l'apprivoiser, petit à petit, malgré le dégoût qu'il lui inspirait. Ses doigts effleurent le métal froid, le placent correctement sous le casque agressif. Il passe devant un miroir, mais ne s'y arrête pas. Il a cessé de s'observer il y a bien longtemps, il n'a plus besoin de vérifier que tout est en place. Il ne veut pas jeter un œil à ce reflet. Il poursuit sa route, le long de ce couloir qu'il arpente inlassablement. Son dos lui fait mal, les épaulettes se font plus lourde à chaque heure qui passe. Il écoute des requêtes, des demandes, des appels à l'aide. Il confie des missions et des lettres, donne des ordres et des paroles rassurantes.

Et lorsque la journée se termine, il s'accorde enfin, l'espace de quelques secondes, un droit de nostalgie, tournant ses pensées, et son regard, vers une Chine lointaine et inaccessible.

* * *

><p>Dôhko: L'adieu.<p>

Les yeux fermés, il se concentre. C'est une habitude bien rodée à présent. Athéna lui a donné un ordre, ou plutôt, elle lui a fait une demande : demeurer ici, à surveiller le réveil des âmes spectrales. Il sait qu'il s'agit de sa mission, il se l'est suffisamment répété depuis toutes ces années. Il en est fier, et ne regrette rien. Le temps a fait son œuvre sur lui, cachant au monde sa réelle identité, rongeant ses projets, dégradant ses traits, massacrant ses idées. Lentement, mais sûrement. Ses conversations télépathiques avec Shion se sont peu à peu raréfier, pour finir par cesser. Trop douloureuses, trop pleines de folles suppositions, trop empreintes d'un désespoir teinté de folie idéaliste. Des « Et si… » Qui ont fini par leur briser le cœur, à l'un comme à l'autre. Des souvenirs impossibles à effacer, des absences impossibles à soulager. Ce que la distance n'avait pas détruit, c'est la douleur qui avait fini par l'emporter. Fermant les yeux pour se concentrer, Dohko tente en vain de ne pas penser à tout cela. Il sait qu'il n'a pas le droit de tout remettre en question, sinon… Sinon il deviendra fou, probablement. C'est ce qu'il s'était répété oui. Jusqu'à ce qu'un jour, il ne puisse retenir ses larmes. Au loin, une présence avait disparu. Et il n'avait même pas pu lui faire ses adieux.


	8. Serment

Bonsoir.

Je profite d'un très léger retour d'inspiration pour publier un nouveau chapitre sur ce recueil. Je n'ai pas mis à jour depuis longtemps, mais pour ma défense, j'ai publié un OS Rhadamanthe/Kanon il y a quelques temps, et étant donné que c'était un lemon, exercice affreusement périlleux me concernant, je me suis accordée une pause dont j'avais réellement besoin.

Je reviens avec un petit texte (inspiré par un fanart), qui s'inscrit en tant que petite side story à _L'Etendard_, aux alentours des quinze ans des protagonistes. (Quatorze pour Aphrodite donc.) Néanmoins, il n'est pas nécessaire d'avoir lue cette fiction pour comprendre et apprécier ce texte, du moins je ne pense pas.

**Disclaimer:** Tous les personnages présents et cités appartiennent à Masami Kurumada.

Titre: **Serment. **(Side story de _l'Etendard_)

Personnages: Deathmask/Shura. (Omniprésence d'Aphrodite.)

Rating: **PG13**

1370 mots.

Je vous souhaite une très agréable lecture. Merci de vos encouragements.

* * *

><p>Deathmask essuya sa lèvre d'un geste rageur, étalant sans s'en rendre compte la légère tâche de sang qui avait fleuri sur sa bouche, créant une légère traînée sur le bas de sa joue droite. Il en avait assez. C'était toujours la même chose, et ça le mettait hors de lui. Toujours la même rengaine. Il shoota violemment dans un caillou qui se trouvait sur son chemin, serrant les dents sous la fureur qui s'emparait de lui. Un toussotement attira son attention. Il tourna légèrement la tête pour apercevoir le regard impénétrable de Shura posé sur lui. Il réprima le violent frisson que provoquèrent les yeux noirs de son ami et s'approcha lentement, les mains dans les poches, une moue agacée sur le visage. Moue qui se transforma en rictus de pure colère lorsqu'il vit ce qui se trouvait sur la joue du Capricorne. Une trace de rouge à lèvres violine, qui ne pouvait appartenir qu'à une seule personne dans ce Sanctuaire. Le quatrième gardien serra les poings. La marque du baiser était nette, et pourtant délicate, preuve que la personne qui l'avait apposé avait pris son temps, mais l'avait fait également avec une application touchante. Furieux, le Cancer cracha sur le sol un mélange de salive et de sang, avant de fusiller son homologue du regard. Ce dernier, s'il était surpris par l'apparente fureur de son meilleur ami ne se laissa pas impressionner pour autant et soutint l'orage qui lui faisait face, attendant qu'il laisse éclater sa colère.<p>

« C'est quoi _ça _? Siffla Deathmask d'un ton mauvais.

-Quoi ça ?

Un grincement de dents. Ah il voulait jouer à ça l'hispano à deux balles ? Ce serait sans lui.

-Cette marque ridicule sur ta joue.

Shura écarquilla les yeux, visiblement étonné.

-Pardon ?

Deathmask tendit le bras et, saisissant le menton du Capricorne entre ses doigts, il enserra sa mâchoire et appuya violemment du pouce sur la trace de rouge à lèvres, estompant la marque jusqu'à la rendre difforme. Un sourire mauvais étira ses lèvres à l'idée d'avoir ôté la signification de ce petit symbole. Dite ne pouvait pas poser sa marque sur leur camarade. Il refusait qu'il le lui prenne. Shura était son meilleur ami. Et de cette façon, le dixième gardien ne pourrait pas non plus se vanter d'avoir reçu un baiser d'Aphrodite. Il refusait que cet enfoiré d'espagnol obtienne quoi que ce soit de ce genre de la part de Dite. Ils avaient juré, l'un comme l'autre, de ne jamais chercher à s'approprier le Suédois. C'était leur serment. Shura n'avait pas le droit de le briser. Aucun des deux n'avait le droit de l'abandonner. Ils étaient à lui.

-Je comprends pas pourquoi il t'a embrassé. Je vois même pas ce qu'il te trouve.

Mensonge, bien évidemment. Mais ça, l'hispano n'avait pas besoin de le savoir.

-Parce que tu crois obtenir ses faveurs en le bousculant sans arrêt peut-être ? lui rétorqua le Capricorne d'un ton pincé.

-Je vois pas de quoi tu parles.

Estomaqué par tant de mauvaise foi, le dixième gardien secoua la tête d'un air navré. Cette fois-ci, ce fut son tour de tendre la main pour faire pression de ses doigts sur la marque de blessure du Cancer. Ce dernier grimaça, tant sous le frisson honteux qui lui avait parcouru le dos que sous la vague de douleur qui avait refluée. Il planta ses yeux bleus dans ceux bien plus sombres du Capricorne, le mettant au défi du moindre commentaire. Agacé, il recula brusquement pour s'arracher au toucher rêche des doigts mats. Ils se défièrent du regard mutuellement, restant silencieux plusieurs secondes alors que la tension était palpable entre eux.

-Pourquoi tu n'arrêtes pas de l'agresser comme ça? demanda calmement l'Espagnol.

-C'est lui qui me cogne sans arrêt ! grogna le Cancer en fixant l'horizon au-delà de l'épaule de son ami.

-Tu t'attendais à quoi ? répliqua le Capricorne d'une voix glaciale. T'es tout le temps sur les nerfs Angelo. Dès qu'il essaie de te parler, tu lui dis de se mêler de ce qui le regarde ! Continues à agir comme un imbécile, et tu vas le perdre pour de bon. Et quand ce sera le cas, tu ne pourras t'en prendre qu'à toi-même.

Le Cancer se redressa brusquement. Shura ne cilla pas, malgré la fureur et la haine qu'il pouvait lire dans les yeux bleus de son ami. Deathmask était présent, il le savait. Il devait être prudent. Mais la seule manière de faire réagir cet imbécile, c'était d'appuyer exactement là où il avait mal. Angelo était un pur masochiste, et Deathmask un sadique. Le mélange de ces deux caractères était redoutable.

-Tu te prends pour qui Shura ? Te fous pas de moi ! Pendant que je prends ses reproches, tu prends ton pied avoue ! Avec ton honneur à la con et tes principes pourris ! Il n'a d'yeux que pour ta vertu de merde, et ça, ça me rend malade ! Vous m'filez la gerbe, tous les deux ! »

Peu impressionné par les insultes qui n'étaient que superficielles, le Capricorne observa le visage contracté par la colère de son ami, et releva un sourcil, surpris. Son camarade ne s'était donc pas rendu compte que Dite ne regardait pourtant presque que lui ? Qu'il n'avait de cesse de le chercher, encore et encore ? Lui avait le souvenir de conversations avec le chevalier des Poissons où le nom d'Angelo avait été prononcé bien plus souvent que celui d'Athéna. Il était clair à ses yeux que Dite appréciait énormément le quatrième gardien. Plus que lui… Certainement plus que lui. Et ça le rendait malade. Dans un sens comme dans l'autre. Mais que pouvait-il y faire… ? Et cet imbécile qui avait le culot de se plaindre… Il se mordit les lèvres, serrant les poings à son tour. Comment osait-il fermer ainsi les yeux sur l'évidence ?

Le Cancer ne lui laissa pas le temps de s'interroger plus longtemps. Il attrapa violemment son ami par le col de sa tunique, rapprochant sensiblement leurs visages jusqu'à ce qu'ils ne soient qu'à quelques millimètres l'un de l'autre. Sur sa bouche, Shura sentit le souffle brûlant de son ami, et repoussant l'envie qui lui taraudait l'esprit, il détourna le regard des lèvres sèches pour se concentrer sur ses yeux. Sans surprise, il y trouva de la colère, une colère sourde, violente, exprimée par des mots et un rictus sadique auquel ils s'étaient habitués. Mais il y vit également, bien cachée derrière une vague de fureur, une peur innommable. Là, terrée comme un animal traqué, il repéra une terreur monstrueuse, qui lui retourna l'estomac, et le fit déglutir lentement. Cette impression fut confirmée lorsqu'Angelo ouvrit de nouveau la bouche, sifflant entre ses lèvres :

« Je te jure que si vous me laissez en plan, je vous tuerais. Tous les deux. Dite. Toi. J'aurais votre sang sur les mains! Et je prendrais mon pied à vous voir me supplier! Tu m'as compris ?!»

Shura ne baissa pas les yeux face à la menace qui n'en était pas une. Son ami attaquait pour se défendre. C'était typique. Lentement, il vint poser sa main sur celle qui enserrait son col, et la recouvrit de la sienne, à peine plus large, sans jamais rompre le contact visuel. Il serra fortement sa prise, créant une pression qui aurait pu être désagréable, si elle n'avait pas pris tout son sens ici. Il ne fallait pas s'y tromper. Angelo ne lui demandait rien de moins que de renouveler son serment. De réaffirmer sa promesse. De jurer, de nouveau, qu'il respecterait l'accord abominable qu'ils avaient établi entre eux pour être certains de ne jamais se déchirer. Pas même pour les yeux de Dite, même s'ils le désiraient à en crever. Alors Shura avança légèrement la tête, jusqu'à ce que leurs fronts se frôlent et mélangent quelques mèches de cheveux. Il accentua la force de ses doigts sur ceux du Cancer, tout en gratifiant son ami de ce qui pouvait s'apparenter à une ombre de sourire. Rassurer celui qui lui faisait face. Apaiser ses craintes. Repousser ses doutes. Parce qu'il l'aimait aussi.

Non, il ne trahirait pas. Pour protéger leur amitié, à défaut d'avoir leur amour, il respecterait son serment.


	9. Athena Exclamation

Bonsoir à toutes et à tous.

Me revoilà après une légère absence due aux révisions. Avant que certaines ne s'en fassent la réflexion, je sais que j'ai des reviews en retard. Je me suis d'ailleurs fait une liste, qui se trouve à côté de moi, pour m'assurer de n'oublier aucune histoire, ni aucune réponse à MP. Seulement, j'ai été frustrée pendant un certain temps de ne rien pouvoir écrire, et j'avais absolument besoin de coucher cette idée sur papier, même si je ne suis pas totalement convaincue du résultat.  
>J'espère que vous l'apprécierez et que vous prendrez éventuellement le temps de me donner votre avis.<p>

**Disclaimer:** Tous les personnages présents et cités appartiennent à Masami Kurumada.

Titre: **Athena Exclamation.**

Personnages: Gold Saints-Shion.

Rating: **PG.**

1611 mots.

PS: J'ancre cette fiction dans le canon. En effet, lors du flash back de Mû expliquant la succession de Shion après la bataille du Sanctuaire, nous pouvons voir les ors en armure à six ans. (huit pour Dite, neuf pour Shura et DM, treize pour Aioros et Saga.) Même si je trouve aussi que c'est un peu tôt, je suppose que ce n'est qu'après que les plus jeunes sont partis dans leur contrée d'entraînement respective, et que les trois intermédiaires sont eux revenus pour l'occasion.

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

* * *

><p>On leur a demandé de se réunir. Tous. Tous les chevaliers d'Or récemment promus, du plus ancien au dernier d'entre eux. Onze protecteurs en armure étincelante, la Balance restant ce mystère qu'aucun d'eux n'a jamais vu. Un peu inquiets, les plus jeunes s'agitent légèrement, chacun à un degré qui lui correspond; après tout, la situation a de quoi les alarmer. C'est la première fois qu'ils se retrouvent tous au même endroit. La plupart d'entre eux n'ont fait que se croiser à de brefs intervalles, et c'est à peine s'ils sont capables de reconnaître le visage des autres. Le jeune Scorpion n'est même pas certain de connaître le nom des trois chevaliers à peine plus âgés qu'eux, et qui ont pourtant l'air d'en savoir bien plus que lui. En dehors de quelques amitiés forgées entre deux entraînements et une échappatoire à une surveillance trop étroite, il est rare qu'ils se retrouvent face à face et discutent entre eux. Tellement rare qu'en cet instant, malgré la possibilité surréaliste qui leur est donnée, aucun ne songe à entamer la discussion avec son voisin. La tension est palpable, dérangeante. Ils échangent quelques coups d'œil, auxquels répondent de vagues haussements d'épaules ou des signes de dénégation. Personne n'a la moindre idée de ce qu'ils font là. Réunis dans le treizième temple, il leur a été demandé de s'asseoir, par ordre zodiacal, et d'attendre l'arrivée imminente du Grand Pope. Un murmure se propage entre eux, mélange d'anxiété et d'appréhension : en dehors de leurs deux aînés, Saga des Gémeaux et Aioros du Sagittaire, et bien évidemment de son apprenti le jeune Bélier, les autres Ors n'ont jamais rencontré leur Pope après leur arrivée au Sanctuaire. Difficile de savoir si cette convocation officielle et globale est une bonne chose, ou l'annonce imminente d'une catastrophe.<p>

Mal à l'aise, les jeunes garçons s'efforcent de faire bonne figure, tandis que les troisième et neuvième gardiens tentent tant bien que mal de les rassurer avec un sourire confiant. Tout allait bien se passer d'après eux. Aiolia a un reniflement agacé. Lui en doute fortement : comment expliquer sinon qu'alors que leurs maîtres respectifs, qui ont jusqu'à présent limiter leurs contacts autant que possible, leur demandent aujourd'hui de se réunir en ce lieu hautement symbolique ? Alors qu'il est sur le point d'ouvrir la bouche pour protester, une vague de cosmos chaude, apaisante et rassurante se répand soudain dans la salle, balayant leurs doutes et leurs inquiétudes en l'espace de quelques secondes. Le Grand Pope vient d'entrer dans la salle. Il prend place sur le trône, à une distance moins respectable que paternelle. Derrière ce masque indéchiffrable, il est difficile de déterminer quelle est l'expression de leur chef. Mais le cosmos est là pour ça, et l'aura chaleureuse qui se dégage de la figure d'autorité semble répondre aux différentes nuances des chevaliers face à lui. Au bout de quelques secondes, après s'être assurés que les Ors sont tous parfaitement sereins, il prend enfin la parole, d'une voix ferme aux nuances vieillies et douces à la fois.

« Chevaliers, je vous ai convoqué aujourd'hui car il est nécessaire, avant que chacun d'entre vous ne parte dans son camp d'entraînement respectif pour affiner ses capacités, que vous ayez connaissance d'une technique à laquelle seuls le plus haut grade a accès. Une technique à la puissance indescriptible, d'une violence à peine imaginable, comparable à la force du Big-Bang. Une technique qui a été abolie par Athéna.

Murmures dans l'assistance. Coups d'œil troublés. Incompréhension.

-Mes excuses Monseigneur, murmure Saga à voix basse, mais je ne comprends pas pour quelle raison cette technique devrait nous être enseignée. Si Athéna l'a bannie…

-Saga… Toi entre tous, tu sais qu'il est essentiel de connaître ses propres limites en vue d'un contrôle nécessaire. Si je souhaite vous en parler, c'est moins pour l'attaque en elle-même, que pour les terribles circonstances menant à son aboutissement et ses conséquences.»

Le silence retombe entre eux. Ils retiennent leur souffle, le regard rivé sur leur figure d'autorité dont la voix fatiguée et sûre d'elle à la fois semble incarner leur univers tout entier en cet instant. Et tandis que Shion parle, expliquant les tenants et les aboutissants de cette technique répudiée, les visages se figent ou changent de couleur. Les deux aînés échangent un regard choqué, incapables de prononcer la moindre parole. Saga est abasourdi, secouant la tête comme pour nier la réalité. La génération intermédiaire resserre ses rangs. Aphrodite serre le poing. Il n'aime pas ça. Vraiment pas. Rien que d'envisager que l'un d'eux puisse perdre à jamais son rang… Non, impossible. Juste impossible. Shura verdit en s'imaginant être déshonoré aux yeux de sa déesse, tandis que Deathmask semble totalement imperméable à la situation. Shaka demeure impassible. Il est difficile de dire ce que ressent la Vierge de toute façon. Pourtant, peu à peu, son expression se fait plus sereine. Comme si lui savait quelque chose que tous les autres ignorent, comme s'il avait trouvé une vérité là où tous les autres ne voient que la mort. Une ombre de sourire triste passe sur son visage, alors qu'il pose doucement sa main sur le bras du Bélier. Le Taureau fronce les sourcils, alors qu'Aiolia serre les dents. Le Verseau redresse la tête d'un air dédaigneux. Il est purement impensable qu'il provoque la mort d'un de ses compagnons d'arme, et qu'il s'attise ainsi la haine de celle qui sert.

Pendant quelques minutes, chacun s'adonne à la réflexion, tentant de peser au fond de soi, l'horreur même de ce que cette attaque pourrait provoquer. De tout ce qu'elle symbolise. La couardise, la violence, la mort, et pire encore… la radiation de ce qui constitue leur vie toute entière. S'en prendre à leurs amis, pour ceux qui en ont ? Perdre l'essence même de leur existence pour d'autres ? Comment une telle chose serait-elle possible ? Devront-ils forcément en arriver là un jour ? Après tout, si cette technique existe, c'est parce qu'elle trouve sa justification quelque part…C'est qu'elle a été une nécessité. Que certains ont trahi. Il est donc possible de ruiner leur ordre, et tout ce qu'il incarne ? L'inconfort grandit, à mesure que la gravité de l'acte prend le pas dans leur réflexion. Jusqu'à ce que l'un d'eux ne brise la tension, incapable de retenir sa langue face à la déferlante d'émotions qu'il ressent :

« Pardonnez-moi Grand Pope, mais…

-Qu'y a-t-il, Milo ?

Le Scorpion prend quelques secondes, comme pour trouver ses mots. Pour exprimer ce dégoût qui le secoue. Il se tient, droit et fier, face à son Pope, et à ce possible futur déshonorant que ce dernier lui a exposé.

- Cela n'arrivera pas. Je refuse d'être un lâche ! Jamais je ne ferais une chose pareille ! Pourquoi voudriez-vous que je tue l'un de mes camarades ? Jamais je ne ferai de mal à Camus ! Ni à Aiolia, Saga ou Aioros ! Jamais, jamais de toute ma vie ! C'est hors de question !

Un nouveau silence, interdit chez les Ors et attendri chez le Pope, fait suite à la déclaration du Scorpion. Les chevaliers s'agitent légèrement, se regardant les uns les autres avec une émotion nouvelle et un empressement presque furieux, comme s'il devenait soudainement essentiel d'imprimer le visage de chacun dans son esprit.

Un froissement de tissu les tire de leur transe, alors que leur maître s'approche à pas mesurés, jusqu'à se retrouver face au jeune chevalier d'or. Pendant un instant, ce dernier soutient le regard vide du masque froid, refusant de céder face à la pression que lui impose cette présence. Shion sourit derrière sa protection : face à lui, le garçon a le regard qui tremble, en réponse à son cosmos furieux. Il y a une réelle incompréhension qui émane de tout son corps, conjuguée à une panique et à un dégoût évident. L'enfant est sincère. Atrocement sincère. Il lève la main droite et vient la poser sur son épaule, la serrant avec une fermeté rassurante. De nouveau, sa voix feutrée s'élève dans la salle aux échos désagréables.

-Puissent les étoiles entendre tes paroles, jeune Chevalier. Je souhaite également qu'aucun de vous n'ait un jour à en venir à une telle extrémité. Mais si cela devait arriver… N'oubliez jamais ce que vos compagnons représentent à vos yeux. Ce qu'ils ont été, et seront encore par la suite. A présent, vous pouvez en retourner à vos occupations. Disposez. »

Les onze garçons s'inclinent d'un même mouvement, avant de quitter la pièce dans un silence lourd. Malgré les paroles revendicatives de Milo, le goût amer de la technique interdite reste coincé dans leurs bouches. C'est d'un pas lourd qu'ils redescendent lentement les marches menant à leurs temples respectifs, chacun jetant des coups d'œil inquiets à l'autre. Arrivés au onzième temple, le Scorpion se retourne lorsque son ami l'appelle. Camus a l'air un peu secoué lui aussi, même si c'est imperceptible sur son expression déjà glaciale. Le huitième gardien l'interroge du regard, l'encourageant à parler. Une seconde s'écoule, avant que le français ne finisse par se décider.

« Moi non plus, Milo. » Murmure le chevalier des glaces.

Ce dernier, surpris, plonge son regard dans le sien. Son ami est sincère. Durant quelques secondes, ils échangent des promesses visuelles dont eux seuls ont le secret. Enfin, Camus rompt le contact et s'efface dans son temple.  
>Un coup de poing léger sur son épaule le tire de ses pensées. A ses côtés, Aiolia sourit lui aussi. Milo secoue ses boucles bleues avant de suivre son ami plus bas. Il lève les yeux vers le ciel bleu de Grèce. C'est bien : il n'est pas le seul à trouver cette histoire complètement ridicule. L'Athéna Exclamation n'a pas lieu d'exister.<p>

Puisque tous ont la même mission : protéger leur Déesse.


	10. L'écho du péché

Bonsoir à toutes et à tous.

Vous l'aurez compris pour celles qui suivent _Thermae,_ pas de chapitre cette semaine puisque je publie ce nouvel OS dans Yggdrasil. L'idée m'était venue il y a quelques temps, mais je n'aurais jamais cru qu'il serait aussi difficile de la mettre en forme. J'ai réellement eu beaucoup de difficultés à taper ce texte, et cela doit se sentir; En effet, si le principe était limpide dans ma tête, j'ignore pour quelle raison, cela ne rendait pas comme je le souhaitais. Enfin, la version finale me convient bien, et j'apprécie le contenu. J'espère que ce sera également votre cas.

**Disclaimer:** Tous les personnages présents et cités appartiennent à Masami Kurumada et à Shiori Teshirogi.

Titre: **L'écho du péché.**

**Personnages:** Rhadamanthe - Mention de Minos/ Albafica. (Grands dieux... Je ne retenterai plus JAMAIS l'expérience.)

**Rating: T.**

2630 mots.

Mes remerciements à **Talim76** pour son soutien... Et sa réaction absolue priceless lorsque je lui ai dit écrire sur le couple mentionné. Non vraiment, vous auriez dû voir ça... Presque aussi choquée que si j'avais dit aimer Saga. Attention à ton coeur ma douce ; )

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture. N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos avis.

* * *

><p>Rhadamanthe se frotte légèrement l'arête du nez, et lève les yeux de son dossier pour jeter un œil sur l'horloge murale. Vingt-deux heures et trente minutes. Il est l'heure. Il se redresse, laissant sur son bureau quelques papiers, et deux documents que Valentine viendra certainement récupérer derrière lui. Son second est toujours le dernier à quitter le lieu, en compagnie de Rune du Balrog. Une tradition minutée à la seconde près, qu'aucun des deux Juges responsables ne cherche à modifier.<p>

Il quitte Caïna à pas mesurés. Déboutonnant lentement les accroches de son vêtement de fonction en quelques gestes absents, il laisse le lourd tissu de la toge glisser de son corps jusqu'au sol, allant s'échouer derrière lui tandis qu'il appelle d'une légère onde cosmique son surplis resté dans ses appartements privés. Une foulée plus tard, son pied se pose dans la glace alors que la chaleur apaisante de son armure violine l'entoure enfin. C'est une sensation unique, qui n'a absolument aucun pareil. C'est peut-être ce qu'il préfère dans sa fonction de Juge d'Hadès. Cette armure est sienne, elle a été forgée pour le premier spectre de la Whyverne, pour sa première âme alors qu'il était encore Prince de Crète. Rien au monde ou dans les Enfers ne pourrait jamais remplacer cette impression unique que sa vieille amie laisse sur son corps réincarné.  
>Il redresse la tête, et hume un instant l'odeur de terreur qui règne en cet endroit particulier. C'est une fragrance spéciale, que sa fonction le fait particulièrement apprécier. Il en savoure les nuances spécifiques, tandis que son esprit se repaît des sentiments aussi puissants que contradictoires qui s'élèvent en ces lieux. Il conserve son casque sous le bras, jetant un œil aux environs. Autour de lui, pas un son, pas un bruit si ce n'est le lourd murmure de gémissements fantomatiques. Une brise légère glisse sur son visage, et secoue ses mèches blondes. Elle doit être glacée mais lui ne peut sentir qu'un très vague frimas. Après tout, lui n'a pas été puni. Il ne mérite pas ce genre de châtiment humain.<p>

Il s'avance, d'un pas sûr, jusqu'au lieu de son… recueillement ? Il n'est pas sûr que ce soit le terme adapté. Ce n'est pas comme si son âme était dévorée par des sentiments contraires. Il ne regrette rien de particulier. Il est juste… curieusement attiré par cet endroit sans pareil et par ce qui s'y trouve.

Quelques secondes lui suffisent pour atteindre son but : devant lui, un mur de glace de plusieurs kilomètres qui s'élève hors du sol. Et face à lui… Des visages. Quatorze visages pour être tout à fait exact. Figés dans cette neige éternelle, le teint bleui et une moue de souffrance imprimée sur leurs traits, les quatorze chevaliers d'Or de la dernière génération se trouvent emprisonnés ici sans aucun espoir d'en sortir un jour. Tombés au combat pour une cause éphémère qui sera remise en question à la prochaine Guerre Sainte. Un léger sourire satisfait l'emplit, alors qu'il entame sa marche rituelle devant eux, remontant lentement la colonne des macchabées. Il peut entendre en passant leurs pensées affolées, leurs suppliques internes, et le désespoir provoqué par leurs positions. Enfin honnêtes dans la mort, même les êtres les plus forts que la Terre ait porté parmi les mortels ne peuvent cacher leurs angoisses les plus profondes devant le gouffre abyssal que représente le néant de leur existence. Plongés dans la douleur pour l'éternité, ils se retrouvent également privés de ce qui compte le plus pour eux. Les juges sont capables de lire les âmes, de fouiller jusqu'aux tréfonds de leurs pensées les plus intimes : sceller le sort des âmes de leurs ennemis millénaires a de fait un goût particulièrement savoureux. Et pour les punir de leurs affronts… Ils ne reculent devant rien. Les privant ainsi du soulagement d'être auprès des êtres qu'ils aiment dans cette torture immuable.

Un sourire carnassier étire ses lèvres lorsqu'il perçoit l'écho des gémissements du chevalier des Poissons, mis à l'écart des rares personnes qui n'aient jamais compté pour lui. La plainte du Lion ne l'émeut absolument pas : il en jouit au contraire lorsque cette dernière trouve son écho dans celle du Sagittaire dont l'esprit se tord dans l'espoir de trouver celle qui l'appelle. Il ne s'arrête même pas face au Scorpion dont le cœur continue de réclamer celui du Verseau. Sa longue marche ne cesse pas lorsqu'il passe devant le chevalier aîné des Gémeaux, ni auprès d'aucun autre. Il entend leurs larmes, il les voit couler, témoins invisibles d'une douleur qui ne prendra jamais fin, mais cela ne lui tire qu'une folle satisfaction, couplée à un plaisir malsain que seuls ses frères peuvent comprendre.

Il s'arrête un instant, jetant un coup d'œil sur sa gauche. De l'autre côté, il y a les chevaliers d'Or de la précédente génération. Son regard remonte lentement du Taureau jusqu'au Verseau, savourant cette même sensation de satisfaction à l'idée de les voir prisonniers pour l'éternité. Soudain, son regard se trouble légèrement. Il plisse les yeux. Un grognement franchit la barrière de ses lèvres, alors qu'il contemple l'absence. Le vide. Car là où aurait dû se trouver le chevalier des Poissons, il n'y a plus rien à présent puisque cette âme a été libérée.

La folie de Minos. Son péché. Son erreur.

Son frère a cédé à quelque chose d'incompréhensible pour lui. A une pulsion qu'il lui semble impossible de saisir. Son incapacité à gérer une envie passagère lui a coûté non seulement la confiance de leur maître mais également… l'amour d'Eaque. Comment Minos a-t-il pu choisir de sauver cet… Albafica en préférant le caprice passager d'une rencontre au détriment de ce qui a constitué leur vie depuis des millénaires ? Il ne comprend pas. Il refuse de comprendre. C'est indigne de lui, indigne d'eux trois.

Minos a trahi Eaque : pas en se tournant vers un autre, non. Cela fait bien longtemps que ses frères incluent parfois d'autres individus dans leurs étranges jeux. La faute ne vient pas de là. Si le Garuda souffre d'une plaie qui ne peut se refermer, c'est parce que son aîné a choisi de devenir fou d'un autre. Ce n'était même pas de l'amour, juste une fascination morbide pour une beauté qu'il a eu envie de détruire. Pourtant Eaque en a gardé un souvenir indélébile, et refuse à présent à celui qu'il a aimé la moindre étreinte ou le moindre contact rapproché. Incapable de pardonner. Les précédentes réincarnations de ses frères se sont perdues mutuellement de vue, et sont toujours incapables aujourd'hui de se retrouver, demeurant à une certaine distance, douloureuse pour l'un, punitive pour l'autre. Et tout cela à cause de l'existence de cet homme…

Il a suffi d'une rencontre fortuite, puis d'un combat sanguinaire, tâché de haine et de mépris, pour que son frère choisisse quelqu'un d'autre que son unique amour, l'espace de quelques instants. Envoyant aux orties des principes établis depuis des millénaires, Minos avait choisi ce chevalier, transformant l'interdit en une réalité absurde et monstrueuse. Choisissant l'opprobre de leur maître et Seigneur plutôt que de renoncer à ce fantasme aussi ridicule qu'abominable. Il avait libéré Albafica des glaces, avait joui de son âme pendant de longues années, torturant son esprit… Avant de lui offrir le repos. Le libérant d'une éternité de néant, pour l'amusement que cet humain pathétique lui avait offert. En agissant ainsi, le Griffon avait péché.

Minos avait saccagé l'esprit de son amour, brisant des liens millénaires, mais pire encore, il avait _trahi_ Hadès.

Impossible. Improbable. Inimaginable.

« D'abord, je l'ai haï. Puis je l'ai voulu. »

Voilà ce que lui avait dit le Griffon, avec cette moue désolée et dépitée à la fois. Comme si lui-même n'arrivait plus à se rappeler ce qui lui avait pris. Rhadamanthe n'avait pas compris. Aujourd'hui encore, alors qu'une autre Guerre Sainte s'est achevée dans le sang et les larmes, alors qu'ils ne sont rien de plus que des Juges, Rhadamanthe ne comprend toujours pas. La jouissance plutôt que leur tâche ? Une folie éphémère plutôt qu'une fidélité éternelle ? Jamais. Comment cela pourrait-il être un choix ? L'étoile de la Noblesse s'est égarée, souillant son nom et jetant l'opprobre sur les prochaines réincarnations. Minos a perdu la confiance d'Hadès, et si leur maître ne leur a encore rien dit, il sait parfaitement que son aîné demeurera au ban de leur ordre pendant plusieurs siècles encore. Le Dieu des Enfers ne pardonne pas la trahison, encore moins après une défaite pour le contrôle de la Terre.

Un grognement de douleur détourne son attention. Rhadamanthe se décale légèrement, et pose les yeux sur la raison de sa venue rituelle en ces lieux. Ces allées-retours qui lui ont valu les regards éloquents de Minos, les regards de celui qui sait, ou du moins, qui pense savoir. Le Griffon pense avoir trouvé un allié en Rhadamanthe, convaincu que son cadet se retrouve à son tour plongé dans la tourmente. Il ne saurait se tromper plus. Car il est clair dans l'esprit du Juge que son histoire n'a rien à voir avec celle de son frère et de ce chevalier à la Rose. La Whyverne vient voir inlassablement chaque jour depuis que le conflit s'est terminé celui qui s'est élevé comme son égal et qui, malgré sa situation précaire, ne semble pas supplier pour son salut. Kanon des Gémeaux continue de le défier lui, le Juge d'Hadès, en dépit de son corps emprisonné dans la glace et de son âme tourmentée et vouée à un désespoir éternel. Les yeux fermés dans la mort, son ennemi se tient là, éloigné de son frère sous la demande personnelle de la Whyverne. Ne jamais leur laisser l'occasion de croire qu'ils sont spéciaux, ne pas leur laisser croire qu'après leur chute, leurs actes fous et déicides recevront la moindre récompense. Pourtant, si c'est bien du désespoir qui s'échappe de l'âme de l'aîné, le cadet ne semble pour sa part dégager aucune émotion autre qu'une envie de lutte constante, comme s'il n'avait pas encore compris qu'il était condamné. Comme si sa mort devait encore faire l'objet d'une lutte.

Cela rend Rhadamanthe perplexe.

Des semaines à présent qu'il vient ici contempler la fin des hommes valeureux qu'ils ont combattus et mis à mal. La petite victoire de leur maître. A défaut de la Terre, il a au moins obtenu la mort de ses plus puissants serviteurs, laissant ainsi un Sanctuaire exsangue et détruit. Pourtant… L'expression faciale de Kanon n'a jamais changée depuis qu'ils ont été enfermés en ces lieux de néant. Il s'approche de quelques pas, faisant face au corps superbe figé dans le temps et le Cocyte. Debout, tel un reflet, l'ancien marina a une position similaire à la sienne, les poings serrés, les yeux fermés, l'air concentré comme s'il cherchait encore un moyen d'échapper à ce sort ultime. Entre eux, il n'y a rien d'autres que quelques centimètres de glace, et son souffle chaud vient s'écraser sur la surface translucide. Ce n'est vraiment pas grand-chose. Il sait que Kanon le sent. Et qu'il en tire un certain plaisir, presque malsain à pouvoir rester son ultime adversaire même dans la mort. Comme s'il savourait l'emprise qu'il continue à avoir sur l'esprit du Juge, même après leur dernière lutte. Leurs lèvres, séparées par quelques centimètres de glace millénaire sont proches, et il observe avec une légère folie, la buée qui vint s'étaler devant sa bouche. Devant ce visage qui l'a poussé à ses ultimes limites. La personnalité sans pareille du cadet des Gémeaux l'a intrigué dès qu'il a entendu parler de lui et de ses frasques qui auraient dû être impossibles pour le commun des mortels. Cet homme qui a provoqué des événements qu'aucun avant lui n'aurait pu ne serait-ce qu'imaginer.

« Mais tu n'étais pas comme eux, n'est-ce pas, _Kanon _? »

Sa question chuchotée de son timbre lourd reste sans réponse, et pourtant, il sait que s'il le pouvait, le Gémeaux lui enverrait une réponse cinglante dont il avait le secret. Son ventre se tord curieusement alors qu'il observe ce visage autrefois tellement épris de liberté et à présent figé dans l'expression d'une légère douleur. Il voit les paupières qui frémissent sous l'envie qu'a cette âme de se libérer de ses chaînes glacées. Même dans la mort, Kanon reste réellement terrifiant. Sa main vient effleurer lentement le mur qui les sépare, et ses doigts s'empreignent de neige glaciale. Etrangement, il lui semble que la surface tremble légèrement, comme si l'ancien Marina appelait encore son ancien ennemi, ce Juge qui l'a reconnu en tant que chevalier. Rhadamanthe n'a jamais rencontré d'adversaire tel que cet homme. Il sait que cela n'arrivera plus d'ailleurs, en espérant qu'Athéna apprenne enfin des erreurs commises dans l'éducation des apprentis de son Sanctuaire. Il n'y a jamais eu d'hommes tels que Kanon. Et il n'y en aura pas d'autres par la suite non plus. Le Gémeau fut unique. Sa vie fut aussi brève qu'épique, mais qui aujourd'hui pour entretenir la mémoire de l'homme qui manipula les dieux ? Personne, si ce n'est lui. Sa main s'arrête au niveau de son torse, bien à plat, malgré la morsure du froid et la douleur sourde que cela provoque.

Il pourrait…

S'il le souhaitait, oui. Mais le ferait-il ?

Serait-il prêt, comme Minos, à s'attirer l'opprobre de son maître, simplement pour le plaisir de jouir d'une âme l'espace de quelques décennies ? Se voir considéré presque comme un faible par ses hommes ? Prendre le risque de perdre pour plusieurs siècles la confiance de son maître en rappelant à la vie un homme aussi magnifique que dangereux ? Un adversaire qui n'a jamais baissé les yeux face à lui, alors qu'il était à ses pieds et semblait sur le point de mourir… Kanon vaut-il réellement la peine que lui, Rhadamanthe, reçoive la malédiction des Enfers ? Car l'acte en lui-même est contre-Nature, et remet en question leur ordre et leurs existences mêmes. Redonner la vie à cette âme revient à briser un tabou absolu de leur fonction de Juge. Pire encore, en agissant ainsi envers un chevalier d'Athéna, un ennemi, c'est à Hadès qu'il ferait insulte. L'acte en lui-même est d'une simplicité déconcertante : la main sur la glace, et l'autre sur le registre des Enfers, il lui suffirait de rappeler l'âme du défunt devant lui. Tellement facile oui… Et tellement monstrueux à la fois. Mais pour la jouissance d'une nouvelle lutte avec le cadet des Gémeaux, c'est le prix à payer…

Minos avait agi par perversion.

Le ferait-il, lui, par fascination ?

Quelques centaines de jours auparavant, il aurait répondu non et se serait sûrement permis un immense éclat de son rire glaçant, avant de plonger l'impudent qui aurait osé émettre une telle hypothèse dans l'une des prisons les plus cruelles des enfers. Mais aujourd'hui… Face à ce visage fier qui n'a eu de cesse de le hanter, lui, le Juge du Royaume souterrain doit admettre qu'il hésite. Pour la première fois en des millénaires d'existence, la sentence lui semble difficile à prononcer. Alors il pose de nouveau sa main sur la surface gelée, cherchant des réponses dans l'expression glacée de son adversaire. Il hésite, l'espace de quelques longs instants, caressant la glace et cette chimère à la fois.

Trahir pour la passion…?

Ce serait fou, oui. Mais ça ne serait pas lui.

Son poing se referme brusquement, avant qu'il ne recule de quelques pas, se téléportant pour retourner dans ses appartements, sans jeter le moindre regard derrière lui qui pourrait le faire revenir sur sa décision.

Non, Rhadamanthe n'est pas Minos. Il ne trahira pas sa cause. Et ce, malgré la folie qui s'est emparée de lui depuis que sa route a croisé celle du Chevalier maudit. Il se mord la lèvre. Ce choix est parfaitement… impensable.

Et pourtant, Hadès le pardonne, il n'a eu de cesse de l'envisager…


	11. L'effacement

Bonjour à toutes et à tous.

Oui, oui, je suis toujours là. Quelque peu décalée (certain(e)s se sont déjà rendus compte que je tentais de rattraper mon retard petit à petit, j'ai encore quelques MPs et review à laisser mais ça se fait gentiment. Je suis désolée, merci de votre patience et de votre soutien en toutes circonstances. J'ai reçu des reviews ou de messages d'encouragements absolument adorables, et je voulais vraiment vous faire part de ma reconnaissance. Ne vous en faites pas, je suis un peu plus lente qu'avant mais je n'abandonne rien.

Comme pour le moment j'ai des soucis avec _Thermae_, j'ai décidé de m'attaquer à cette idée d'OS qui traîne dans mon carnet depuis un moment. Je n'étais pas certaine que ça vaille le coup jusqu'à ce que je me lance pour de bon dans l'écriture. Finalement, j'ai aimé le rédiger, et j'espère que la lecture vous plaira également.

**Disclaimer:** Tous les personnages présents et cités appartiennent à Masami Kurumada et à Shiori Teshirogi.

Titre: **L'effacement.**

**Personnages:** Hyôga - Shyriu - Shun - Seiya

**Rating: PG.**

1503 mots.

_For Talim 76, with love._

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture. N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos avis!

* * *

><p>Non.<p>

Non…

Non !

C'était impossible. Cette vision ne pouvait exister. Elle était illogique. Il refusait de la considérer. Jamais, de toute sa vie, il ne pourrait accepter… Ces armures vides, alors que quelques secondes à peine auparavant, il pouvait encore les voir… Le voir. Même si ça n'était qu'une projection de leur âme, le dernier flambeau d'une vie qui demandait à s'éteindre, ils étaient encore tangibles… Présents, devant eux, pour les rassurer encore une fois, pour poser une main chaleureuse sur leur épaule en leur ouvrant les portes de l'avenir… Ces hommes qu'ils avaient tant voulu voir comme leurs frères aînés. Fiers et droits, brillants d'une luminosité qu'aucun n'aurait jamais pu égaler, heureux dans la mort et vaillants face à leur ultime destinée. Réunis pour la première fois, face à ce mur qui les écrasait de sa présence, noir et menaçant tel le Seigneur des Enfers reclus au-delà de ce lieu. Il avait vu son sourire, -cette ombre si rare !- bien présente sur le visage de son maître qui courrait vers sa fin une dernière fois aux côtés de la personne la plus chère à ses yeux. Le Verseau et le Scorpion, côte à côte pour donner leur dernière bénédiction au Bronze qu'ils avaient considéré comme digne de leurs conseils et de leur affection. Camus qui lui avait tout enseigné, et Milo qui avait permis au cygne de prendre son envol.

La lumière avait brillé si fort, tellement fort, qu'elle avait gonflé d'espoir leur cœur, et repoussé l'espace de quelques instants les ténèbres qui semblaient vouloir assombrir leurs pensées. Ils avaient cru –quelle naïveté !- que cela signifiait bien évidemment une fin heureuse. Qu'au bout du compte, leurs aînés seraient toujours là, à les attendre, un sourire différent dépeint sur chacun de leur visage. _Il_ avait cru pouvoir les retrouver après. **Le **retrouver. Son maître des glaces, son modèle qu'il ne pourrait jamais égaler, son idéal qu'il ne pourrait jamais atteindre. Il y avait cru, oui.

Pourtant… il y avait bien du vide devant ses yeux. Ses doigts se refermaient à présent sur le néant laissé par l'homme qui avait guidé ses pas depuis la disparition de sa mère. Du vide, même dans cette armure qu'il avait admiré pendant de longues années d'entraînement, alors qu'il voyait son maître la revêtir avant de disparaître dans le blizzard de Sibérie avec un froissement de cape qui sonnait comme une recommandation. Un éclat doré s'effilochant dans la neige immaculée qui entourait leur isba, leur refuge, loin du Sanctuaire et du reste du monde. L'armure du Verseau, si belle, malgré l'air austère de son maître, et son port de tête impeccable qu'il avait tant aimé. Il pouvait la toucher à présent, frôler cette enveloppe froide qu'il avait revêtu une fois. A présent, le métal semblait étrangement silencieux, presque éteint, comme s'il avait également joué son dernier acte. Comme si l'armure refusait à présent de s'ouvrir à qui que ce soit, même à lui qui aurait logiquement dû être le successeur de Camus. A genoux, tremblant devant cette armure qui pleurait certainement la disparition de son porteur, Hyôga se mit à verser des larmes qui lui étaient impossible de contenir.

« Revenez… »

Un murmure. Un seul. Toujours le même, comme pour rappeler à lui ceux qui auraient dû être à leurs côtés pour la dernière bataille, ceux qui auraient dû mener la guerre Sainte, tandis qu'eux, les Bronzes, se contentaient de les soutenir de leur mieux. Il comprenait à présent la détresse de Shion… Ils leur avaient dit de reculer, de s'en aller le temps de leurs attaques. Ils n'avaient pas saisi… Toute la portée de ces paroles. Les avaient entendues sans les écouter. Les chevaliers d'Or leur avaient offert un ultime acte d'amour, et un privilège ultime : sauver leur Déesse à leur place, eux qui retournaient au néant. La confiance de leur Grand-Pope… La détermination de Kanon… et les larmes des renégats, forcés de piétiner leur honneur, tout cela pour en arriver à cet instant précis où le Soleil avait brillé de mille feux avant de perdre de son éclat.

« S'il vous plaît, ne nous laissez pas… »

Il ne voulait pas. Il n'arrivait pas. Il le devait pourtant, bien évidemment. C'était leur devoir, ce que leur avaient confié les chevaliers d'Or. Une dernière mission qui les mènerait certainement à la mort, mais surtout à la liberté des humains. Néanmoins, à genoux devant l'armure de son maître, il ne trouvait pas ses réponses. Il se sentit soudain perdu. Ses épaules, secoués de longs sanglots, n'avaient de cesse de tressauter, appelant une silhouette à présent disparue pour de bon, et qui lui serait à jamais impossible de retrouver.  
>La bouche ouverte pour laisser couler des cris qui peinaient à sortir, Hyôga appelait encore et encore des présences qui tombaient dès maintenant dans l'oubli. Il ferma les yeux, tentant de faire abstraction de l'horrible douleur qui lui vrillait l'estomac alors que ses larmes venaient s'écraser aux pieds de l'armure du Verseau. Son maître lui en aurait voulu. Laisser parler ainsi ses émotions bien trop exacerbées pour un Chevalier à un moment aussi critique… pathétique, c'était absolument pathétique.<p>

« Hyôga… »

Son prénom, murmuré tout bas. Et une main, sur son épaule. Une poigne autrefois forte et convaincue, qu'il pouvait pourtant sentir tremblante et hésitante à présent.

Il leva les yeux, se détachant quelques instants de la vision de la onzième protectrice du Sanctuaire, à laquelle il accorda une dernière caresse, pour tomber directement sur le visage ravagé de Shyriu. Sous la surprise, le Cygne eut un léger sursaut. Il était si rare de voir le Dragon se mettre dans de tels états… Si rare de le voir perdre de ce calme légendaire qui aurait fait de lui un bien meilleur saint des Glaces qu'il ne l'était lui-même… Shyriu, sans nul doute le plus mature d'entre eux, bien plus qu' Ikki même qui s'enflammait bien trop facilement. Shyriu qui avait la capacité de les apaiser ou de les soutenir, fournissant bien souvent le premier de leurs efforts extrêmes. Il était tellement étrange de le voir ainsi…  
>Et soudain, l'éclair se fit.<p>

Shyriu venait lui aussi de perdre son maître, pour la première et dernière fois, suivant les ordres que Dohko avait lui-même donner. Shyiru qui se tenait là, hébété malgré tout sa sagesse, incapable de comprendre réellement les tenants et les aboutissants de l'ultime décision de leurs aînés. Shyriu dont le regard n'avait de cesse de dévier vers l'armure de la Balance, de nouveau vide après tant d'années d'absence. Tendant la main pour la toucher, il eut une hésitation, le regard fuyant, et se rétracta finalement, préférant s'appuyer un peu plus contre le Cygne, comme pour masquer des émotions qu'il n'était pas apte à contrôler. Shyriu qui avait mal, sans doute plus mal que n'importe lequel d'entre eux, lui qui avait été si proche de son maître, bien plus que lui-même ne l'avait jamais été de Camus, l'ancien Verseau ayant toujours mis une distance certaine entre ses disciples et lui. Le Dragon perdait de sa superbe et de son intransigeance, confronté une fois de plus à la mort d'un être bien trop cher pour être perdu. Hyôga passa son bras autour des épaules de son ami, le serrant contre lui, comme pour faire part de sa propre peine, la partageant avec celui qui comprenait mieux que personne ce qu'il ressentait en cet instant.

Seiya, plongé dans un silence pudique se contentait de rester légèrement en retrait, camouflant comme il le pouvait des larmes qui ne demandaient qu'à éclater. Le chevalier Pégase savait que sa priorité allait à Athéna, mais en cet instant, il lui était également nécessaire de faire un premier deuil. Quant à Shun… Hyôga le vit, à genoux devant les armures encore légèrement scintillantes, les yeux levées vers elles comme s'il pouvait encore voir des choses qui leur étaient déjà inaccessibles. Il le regarda murmurer des paroles qu'il ne comprit pas, jusqu'à reconnaître le nom tant aimé :

« … Shura, Camus, Aphrodite, Kanon, Shion… »

Les prénoms des chevaliers d'Or. Répétés, inlassablement pendant plusieurs minutes, telle une litanie pieuse à laquelle ils apprendraient à s'habituer, sans savoir qu'elle serait bientôt leur credo interminable, leur ultime recours face à la peine et aux épreuves qui ne manqueraient pas de suivre. Shun posait dès à présent les bases d'une nouvelle prière, soupirant du bout des lèvres un adieu infini, comme pour faire vivre quelques secondes de plus les visages d'hommes aujourd'hui disparus. Car c'était tout ce qui leur restait à présent : des noms, avant que leurs visages ne finissent par s'effacer lentement de leur mémoire, souvenirs impossibles à rattraper et à tenir enfermés, lambeaux d'anciennes tapisseries qu'ils ne pourraient conserver. Lorsque tout serait fini, ils leur offriraient leurs adieux, de véritables adieux, durant lesquels chacun d'eux aurait le temps de dire quelques dernières paroles à ces hommes qui les avaient guidés.

Puisque pour l'heure, ils devaient se relever, enflammant ainsi le dernier espoir que leur avaient légué les chevaliers d'Or : Sauver Athéna, et sauver l'humanité.


	12. Rapprochement linguistique

Bonsoir à toutes et à tous.

Ce soir (cette nuit!), je publie un One-Shot complètement idiot. Non mais, vraiment. Une amie m'avait donné l'idée à la base, je n'aurais jamais cru réussir à l'écrire, et pire encore, que ce serait aussi long. Je pensais m'arrêter à sept cent mots, mais non.

Voilà... Hem, j'espère que cela vous plaira, que vous passerez un bon moment du moins. Ca fait un moment que je n'avais plus rien publié d'humoristique dans ce recueil, c'est chose faite. Une fois de temps en temps, ça ne fait pas de mal, et même moi, j'aime bien revenir à du plus léger parfois.

**Disclaimer:** Tous les personnages présents et cités appartiennent à Masami Kurumada.

Titre: **Rapprochement linguistique.**

**Personnages:** Deathmask/ Aphrodite.

**Rating: T/ M.**

1711 mots de bêtise.

Talim76 m'a honteusement encouragé à écrire cette idiotie. Non, ne me dédouane pas, je précise juste. = D

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

* * *

><p>Comment en était-il arrivé là ? Il n'en avait foutrement aucune idée. Mais ce qui était clair, c'est que la situation était sacrément pathétique. Finir ainsi, les bras ballants, les yeux écarquillés, et l'excitation complètement retombée… Il fallait tout de même s'y mettre. Il ferma les yeux un instant, et tenta –difficilement- de se concentrer. Il faut dire que le mètre quatre-vingt-trois de muscles et de charme face à lui ne l'aidait vraiment pas à rassembler ses pensées et surtout à en faire quelque chose de concret. Il serra les dents. Réfléchir, réfléchir bon sang.<p>

Deathmask n'était pas le genre d'hommes à se faire surprendre aisément. Sans pour autant de vanter, il pouvait dire sans craindre de paraître imbu de lui-même qu'il était difficile de l'effrayer, et qu'il en aurait fallu beaucoup pour le choquer ou du moins, pour lui faire perdre ses moyens l'espace de quelques secondes. C'était un fait relativement acquis dans la chevalerie, le concerné ayant une fâcheuse tendance à collectionner les visages torturés de ses victimes et à les coller dans son salon avec une délectation visible, il aurait fallu être de mauvaise foi pour prétendre que l'Italien prenait peur facilement. Excepté face à un Juge à la pilosité faciale démesurée, mais pour le coup, personne n'aurait pu le lui reprocher : la vision était relativement atroce à supporter pour un chevalier issu d'un ordre pratiquement imberbe. Et oui, il était au courant que son camarade brésilien souffrait du même souci, mais ça n'était pas le problème, _**Dio !**_

Néanmoins, il existait bel et bien un individu sur cette fichue planète qui avait les capacités de lui retourner le cerveau, et cette personne n'était autre que son amant : Aphrodite des Poissons. Pour ce fichu regard trop bleu, ce rictus amusé sans pareil et ce corps divin, le quatrième gardien devait bien admettre qu'il avait parfois agi d'une manière que ses amis n'auraient jamais envisagée, même dans leurs cauchemars. Partir quelque part pour être seuls _en amoureux_, dîner dans un restaurant aux chandelles… Et même, une fois, s'abaisser à l'embrasser _avec douceur_ devant tous leurs camarades hilares, eux qui étaient habitués à ne jamais les voir autrement qu'en train de se dévorer mutuellement la bouche, en une introduction peu subtile à un acte qu'ils s'apprêtaient à commettre avec bonheur et moult cris quelques minutes plus tard à même le sol et devant public s'il le fallait.

Oui, Deathmask admettait sans mal qu'il lui arrivait de perdre de sa superbe face à son amant, qui usait d'armes bien moins que légales pour parvenir à ses fins - Ah, les lèvres de Dite… - Enfin bon, oui, il avait cédé à un certain nombre de ses caprices dans le but de lui faire plaisir, et de s'éviter une crise de hurlements bien moins agréables ainsi qu'une rencontre avec les roses de ce cher Aphrodite. Les horreurs végétales ayant la fâcheuse tendance de s'adapter à l'humeur de leur maître, il n'était pas rare que Shion lui tombe sur le dos (Non, pas pour ça !) en lui demandant –ordonnant- de rendre au dernier gardien sa bonne humeur sous peine de perdre toute la nouvelle génération d'apprentis, « et flûte, pour une fois qu'ils sontà peu près équilibrés ces gosses, vous pourriez faire un effort et arrêtez de me courir sur la toison, par Athéna ! ».  
>Ce qu'il pouvait être soupe au lait l'Ancien quand il s'y mettait…<p>

Passons.

« Dis Angie, ça ne te dirait pas d'apprendre le Suédois ? Pour moi ? »

Voilà ce que son amant lui avait balancé un beau matin, entre le café et la tartine. Il en avait laissé tomber cette dernière dans sa tasse, renversant le précieux liquide partout sur la table. Et bordel, le café d'un italien grognon, c'était sacré ! Athéna le savait, Shion le savait, tout le monde le savait, Dite le premier ! Et l'autre, interrompant son rituel sacré en piaillant des insanités sans queue ni tête, dans un délire incompréhensible pour un autre que lui-même, lui avait fait son grand regard de biche pour obtenir ce qu'il voulait. D'ailleurs, en y repensant, il fallait qu'il fasse quelque chose concernant sa trousse à maquillage. Il devait vraiment songer à le priver de mascara : des cils aussi longs ça n'était plus possible et ça lui faisait un regard démoniaque.

Mais quand Aphrodite avait une idée, allez donc essayer de lui retirer de son ciboulot bouclé ! Et même si le Cancer avait rechigné à la tâche –flûte quoi, le Suédois n'était clairement pas la langue la plus évidente de ce fichu Sanctuaire-, il avait été rapidement convaincu par son amant, qui avait une fois encore usé d'un moyen déloyal. Il le revoyait encore, avec son sourire trop gourmand pour être honnête, sa démarche de félin alors qu'il venait s'installer sur ses genoux, son parfum qui le rendait dingue… E sa bouche collée contre son oreille lui avait alors murmuré des paroles qui lui avaient collé une érection pas possible en moins d'une demi-minute. Il haïssait Dite parfois, de lui faire avoir des réactions pareilles. Merde, il n'était pas un ado de quatorze ans ! Il était un homme fort, un chevalier, puissant, viril, et…

« Tu comprendras enfin ce que je hurle quand tu me fais décoller… »

_Merda._

Reprenons.

Certes, donc. Un point - et pas des moindres- pour le Piranha. Ce dernier n'avait pas tort, et il le savait, s'il en jugeait au sourire plein de crocs que ce dernier lui adressait. Deathmask n'aurait su mentir : entendre Dite gémir dans sa langue natale l'avait toujours rendu complètement dingue. Enfin, plus que d'habitude quoi. Ce qui n'était pas rien, il fallait bien l'avouer. D'abord, parce que ça caressait son ego de mâle alpha démesuré dans le sens du poil avec un drap de soie, lui affirmant ainsi qu'il arrivait suffisamment à faire perdre les pédales au dernier gardien pour que celui-ci en devienne incapable de penser autrement que dans son idiome maternel. Et ça n'était pas rien dans un Sanctuaire où la plupart d'entre eux parlait au moins deux à trois langues –adaptation en milieu hostile oblige-.

Ensuite, parce qu'il adorait entendre Aphrodite parler Suédois : c'était bête, mais il trouvait ça bien plus naturel, comme si la bouche de son amant était faite pour ne prononcer que des paroles scandinaves, des sons à l'intonation si particulière et pourtant si naturels entre les lèvres du douzième chevalier d'Or. Il aimait entendre Aphrodite parler Suédois. Même lorsqu'il se contentait de jurer au beau milieu de ses roses lorsque ces dernières exprimaient un peu trop agressivement leur affection, ou lorsque son cher mais guère tendre Poisson brûlait inexorablement toute nourriture comestible en tentant de cuisiner. De ce point de vue-là, lui et Milo du Scorpion étaient d'accords : entendre leur amant respectif parler leur langue natale, ça les rendait tout chose. « _Cretinos_ » comme disait le chamois en se payant leur poire.

Tous ces facteurs réunis, ajoutés à l'alléchante perspective de cours _très_ particuliers –dans tous les sens du terme- avec son amant avaient fini par peser dans la balance. Et Deathmask du Cancer, alias Angelo pour le reste des Ors, alias Angie pour l'insupportable sourire à écailles, en bon mâle des cavernes qui se respecte et qui ne souhaite surtout pas froisser sa moitié, avait donc accepté, pour le meilleur et pour le pire (mais surtout pour continuer à s'envoyer en l'air) de suivre des leçons de Suédois pour satisfaire l'une des étranges lubies qui traversaient aléatoirement le cerveau de son absolument pas douce moitié. Et finalement, malgré quelques débuts chaotiques où tous deux avaient bien failli perdre leur calme plus d'une fois (Angelo avait vu rouge quand Dite l'avait accusé de parler aussi bien suédois qu'Aioros l'espagnol. Et d'abord, pourquoi il voulait causer espagnolo l'autre demi-poney …? Oh, _ Dio _! Non, que quelqu'un lui ôte ces images de la tête !), les deux hommes étaient finalement parvenu à un résultat plutôt satisfaisant. Angelo arrivait à faire quelques phrases, parfois à échanger suffisamment avec son amant en ce qui aurait pu être appelé les prémices d'une conversation, et même jurer sévèrement lorsque l'envie lui en prenait.

En y repensant, il se rappelait très bien le sourire de son amant en ces circonstances. Comme si dire des gros mots signifiait la spontanéité de la langue, fait qui n'était pas complètement à mettre de côté, la plupart de ses compatriotes et lui le premier ayant commencé à comprendre le Grec à force d'entendre les insultes qu'on leur vomissait sur le nez sous prétexte de les endurcir. Pédagogie du Sanctuaire. Alors oui, certes, l'explication de cette situation merdique prenait probablement sa source là.

Mais rien, non rien dans ce monde n'aurait pu le préparer à _ça_.

Alors qu'ils étaient si bien engagés, certes encore vêtus mais plus pour très longtemps, en un long et torride baiser, -la spécialité de Dite, le genre qui lui mettait toujours les hormones à l'envers,- alors que les mains de son amant étaient fermement accrochés à ses épaules et dans ses cheveux, alors qu'ils grondaient tous deux d'un désir inexprimable, leur excitation bercés par les mouvements erratiques du Cancer contre les hanches du Poisson, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à le prendre là, tout de suite, au beau milieu du salon, et sans autre forme de procès, Dite avait lentement approché sa bouche démoniaque de son oreille, frôlant du velours de ses lèvres l'épiderme déjà sensible de son lobe. Sa langue avait glissé délicatement sur son cartilage, achevant d'augmenter sa température corporelle de plusieurs degrés au-dessus de la moyenne. C'était parti pour être une excellente partie de jambes en l'air… Peut-être la plus brûlante qu'ils n'avaient jamais eue. Et puis… Il avait prononcé ces paroles. Et rien, rien au monde et dans sa fichue formation n'aurait pu le préparer à entendre une chose pareille. Foudroyé. Dite l'avait purement et simplement foudroyé. Il était sérieux en plus, ce con. Et en cet instant encore, ces paroles absolument insensées, complètement impromptues résonnent dans sa tête…

« Plaque-moi contre un meuble Ikéa, et dis-moi des mots crus en Suédois. »

Ne jamais écouter les caprices de son amant. Plus jamais. Sous peine de perdre ce qui lui restait de sa santé mentale, déjà largement sujette à remise en question.


	13. Aurore Boréale

Bonsoir à toutes et à tous.

Je recommence lentement mais sûrement à prendre un rythme de croisière dans mes fictions, ce qui devrait me permettre de jongler avec les différentes humeurs qui m'habitent depuis quelques temps. De plus, cela faisait un moment que ce recueil n'avait pas été mis à jour, et je suis particulièrement heureuse de le faire avec cet OS. D'abord, parce qu'il traite d'un personnage que j'apprécie beaucoup même si je ne m'en sers que très peu, mais aussi, parce que c'est l'occasion pour moi de continuer à explorer d'autres filons de fictions que ceux que j'aime et auxquels je m'accroche un peu trop parfois. Je sors des sentiers battus, de mes zones de confort, ce n'est pas agréable mais finalement, c'est extrêmement enrichissant.

J'espère donc que cet écrit vous plaira également. N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos impressions.

**Disclaimer:** Tous les personnages présents et cités appartiennent à Masami Kurumada et à Shiori Teshirogi.

Titre: **Aurore Boréale.**

**Personnage: **Isaak.

**Rating: **PG.

1455 mots. (C'est pas encore aujourd'hui que je réussirais à condenser en moins de mille mots.)

NOTE: Se placer dans le cadre du manga.

Merci à **Talim** pour son enthousiasme concernant cet écrit. Mon plus grand soutien et ma plus grande source de sourires.

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

* * *

><p>Cette sensation de mal-être avait commencé à l'étreindre dans la matinée. Alors qu'il ouvrait les yeux dans son lit, au fond de ce Sanctuaire presque oublié de tous, un malaise profond l'avait secoué, comme un signal inquiétant. Comme une menace, sourde, pas directement dirigée contre lui, non, mais contre ce qui comptait pour lui. Il avait haussé les épaules, en se disant que c'était idiot puisque ce genre de sensation n'avait plus lieu d'être aujourd'hui. Puisqu'il avait déjà tout perdu, et qu'à présent, la seule chose à laquelle il se raccrochait, c'était sa fonction, son devoir. Son écaille, précieuse, et représentative de sa volonté de faire. Elle lui convenait au point de se fondre sur son corps. Avec du recul, il était peu probable que cette armure de bronze lui ait convenu : il n'était pas fait pour Athéna. Il souhaitait être au service de Poséidon. Pas un seul instant il n'avait regretté sa décision de suivre son nouveau dieu. Quelque part en lui, une volonté nouvelle s'était éveillée, lui signalant que oui, c'était bien là qu'il devait se trouver, pas ailleurs. Alors il s'était laissé porter par cette force, l'acceptant, revêtant cette écaille qui paraissait n'exister que pour lui, et il avait posé le genou à terre face aux ordres de leur Général en chef, malgré l'air suspicieux de la Sirène.<p>

Une impression désagréable, toujours. Qui lui laissait un arrière-goût amer dans la bouche. Mais il n'y avait pas prêté attention, parce qu'il n'avait plus de temps pour cela. Ils avaient une guerre à préparer, et lui ne pouvait se concentrer que sur sa mission. Il avait poursuivi sa journée, pour ne pas se laisser happer par la peur, ou l'appréhension. La sensation de ne pouvoir mettre de mots précis sur ce malaise diffus n'avait finalement eu d'autre finalité que de l'accroître, et une angoisse sourde avait vu le jour dans tout son corps, le rendant nerveux, agressif, jusqu'à le faire sortir de ses gonds pour des broutilles. Mais il avait continué, inlassablement. Caressant du bout des doigts cette protection qu'il aimait tant, il avait accompli des gestes habituels, répondant aux questions qu'on lui posait. Souriant à ses compagnons, qui seraient à ses côtés pour la lutte de leur Seigneur, pour purifier cette Terre qui ne souffrait que trop des débordements des humains. Il avait passé la moitié de sa vie à croire en la possibilité de sauver l'humanité, et l'autre à se persuader qu'il fallait la détruire. Suivant les convictions de Poséidon, que le Dragon des Mers n'avait eu de cesse de leur vanter. Il avait foi en ce dernier, aussi curieux que cela pouvait paraître et en dépit de cette sensation d'être involontairement happé par ses paroles. Probablement le souvenir naïf d'une autre époque où, le regard émerveillé, il n'avait eu de cesse de louer les mérites d'un maître aujourd'hui éloigné. C'était peut-être pour ça qu'il se sentait aussi nauséeux… L'absence depuis plus de sept ans de son modèle se faisait sentir un peu plus chaque jour, là où pourtant, il aurait dû finir par s'apaiser. Comme une vieille rancœur tenace qu'il ne parvenait pas à oublier.

A l'image de cette balafre, à jamais incrustée dans sa chair, qui avait failli lui coûter la vie. Le reflet que lui renvoyait le miroir faisait chaque jour gronder quelque chose en lui. Il caressa lentement les contours de son visage détruit, sentant sous ses doigts la boursouflure légère de la marque indélébile.

Et puis… Ce fut le choc.

D'une violence telle qu'il en était tombé à genoux. Le souffle court, et l'œil perdu, il avait regardé les alentours, à la recherche d'une réponse, d'une explication, d'une raison à ce qu'il venait de ressentir. Il en avait compris immédiatement l'impact, bien évidemment. La disparition avait laissé ce trou béant dans son cœur, et il eut l'impression abominable qu'on venait de l'amputer d'une part essentielle de lui-même. D'une partie de sa vie, tout simplement. Car s'il avait fait le choix de se détourner d'une idéologie jugée obsolète et inadéquate, les personnes qui l'avaient entouré, elles, étaient restées profondément ancrés dans sa mémoire. En lui. Rendant l'impact encore plus morbide. La confrontation de son petit frère, de ce gosse à peine plus jeune que lui qu'il avait pris sous son aile, avec leur mentor, son maître, son modèle, son absolu, qui n'avait eu de cesse de les observer avec un regard aussi fier que navré à bien des occasions. Le cosmos de ce dernier s'était éteint, là où le premier pulsait faiblement, à peine perceptible par-delà cette immense barrière d'eau qui le séparait des êtres chéris. Comment avaient-ils pu finir par se déchirer ainsi, alors que Camus, dans son immense mansuétude et en dépit de ses mille et un avertissements n'avait jamais pu réellement mettre un terme à la vie de Hyôga pour le protéger de sa sensibilité bien trop exacerbée ? Quelle folie s'était emparée du cœur de son petit frère pour s'élever contre l'homme qu'ils avaient tant admiré, adulé, au point de ne plus répondre que par son nom à chaque phrase, chaque instant qui avait ponctué leur existence ? C'était incompréhensible. Et douloureux.

Secouant ses mèches vertes, il avait cherché à reprendre son souffle, enfonçant ses doigts dans le sol calcaire, serrant les dents à s'en faire mal. A la recherche d'un baume à passer sur son cœur meurtri. Qu'il n'avait pas trouvé. Comment aurait-il pu ? L'unique consolation venait de s'évanouir à tout jamais. Et alors qu'il sentait des larmes venir glisser sur son visage asymétrique, il ne put s'empêcher de pousser un cri, comme un appel dont les échos douloureux allèrent se répercuter sur les rochers alentours, jusqu'à trouver des oreilles peinées parmi ses compagnons d'armes actuels. A l'image d'un animal blessé, perdu dans ces paysages de neiges éternelles qui l'avaient vu devenir adolescent, Isaak hurla sa peine d'avoir vu lui être arraché une partie de lui-même. Il n'aurait pas dû, il le savait. Mais nul n'aurait su l'en empêcher. Car son cœur d'enfant saignait, lui, de l'absence éternelle d'un homme trop aimé. Son maître n'était plus, et il emportait avec lui son enfance et ses premières neiges.

Ce fut la première fois depuis bien longtemps qu'il souhaitât pouvoir retourner là-haut. Pour secouer par les épaules son ancien rival, son ancien ami, lui hurler dessus qu'il n'avait pas le droit d'attenter à la vie de leur maître, pas après tout ce qui s'était passé entre eux, pas après qu'il ait donné son avenir pour le futur du Cygne, pour protéger son rêve complètement idiot qui consistait à veiller bien trop aveuglément une mère disparue depuis des années. Quand bien même leur rigide mais néanmoins attentionné mentor était bien présent, lui, pour les entraîner à leur haute tâche.

Une colère sourde se mit à gronder en lui, mélange de rancœur et d'envie de vengeance, quelque chose qu'il n'avait jamais connu mais qui eut tôt fait de lui remplir l'âme, de l'empoisonner, de la tordre, jusqu'à l'en détruire.

« Hyôga… ».

Il murmura le prénom haï comme pour le rendre plus réel encore, comme pour donner une consistance précise à ce que serait à présent son objectif. Il le savait, leur révolution était en marche, et si par malheur le Cygne venait à franchir les portes de leur domaine… Alors il se jura que son ancien ami serait pour lui. Que jamais il ne le laisserait s'en prendre à son dieu. Il n'en avait tout simplement pas le droit. Hyôga avait détruit les derniers restes de leurs souvenirs heureux, piétiné les restes de ce qui avait été leur histoire, il ne toucherait pas à ce qui constituait aujourd'hui l'unique but de son existence. Il le tuerait, au nom de leur passé. Car à présent, c'était moins la cicatrice qui lui mangeait le visage que la meurtrissure de son cœur qui le démangeait horriblement. Il lui fallait verser le sang, pour apaiser, ne serait-ce qu'un peu, les tourments de son âme déchirée. Camus ne lui avait pas appris la haine, mais Kanon saurait, lui, l'encourager sans aucun mal.  
>Il se mordit la lèvre, et songea qu'il lui faudrait, pour cela, trouver le meilleur moyen de mener à bien sa nouvelle quête.<p>

Alors Isaak, levant son unique œil valide vers le plafond azur et mouvant, trouva enfin le nom de cette attaque qu'il avait mise au point au fil des ans lors de son service ici-bas. En mémoire de son maître, et pour punir l'égoïste qui avait vécu à leurs côtés, il se servirait de l'_Aurore Boréale, _et ferait honneur à son modèle. La moitié du titre d'un autre, pour ne jamais oublier celui à qui il devait tout. Camus avait été son absolu, et il le ferait vivre, encore un peu, juste un peu, à travers lui.

Comme l'héritage factice créé par un enfant brisé pour un père trop vite perdu.


	14. Velours Nocturne

Bonsoir à toutes et à tous.

Ce soir, un petit, petit texte (comme quoi, tout arrive!) sur deux personnages que je n'avais jusqu'à présent jamais traités "en couple". Mon but étant ici de poser une problématique Angst avec peu de mots, et en vous laissant imaginer le pourquoi de la situation. J'ai un pied sur mes sentiers battus, et un autre dans les herbes folles, craignant fortement vos opinions car j'ai beaucoup de difficulté à contenir mes tendances à la logorrhée verbale. J'espère néanmoins que vous apprécierez ce texte.

N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos appréciations.

**Disclaimer:** Tous les personnages présents et cités appartiennent à Masami Kurumada.

Titre: **Velours Nocturne.**

**Personnages: Kanon/?**

**Rating: **PG-13/ M.

700 mots, tout pile. (Ouaiiis! Je l'ai fait!)

Note: For _Talim76, _with love.

* * *

><p>Le baiser est chaud. Brûlant. Humide. Et la poigne dans ses cheveux ne laisse aucun doute quant aux intentions de l'autre homme, malgré les tremblements qui produisent d'étranges vibrations contre sa nuque. Leurs bouches se collent, se séparent –de quelques millimètres, à peine - avant de se retrouver précipitamment. Il ne lui laisse pas le choix, juste le temps d'une respiration précipitée, d'une goulée d'air aspirée, d'un souffle accéléré. Il gémit, un peu parce que c'est terriblement agréable, et parce que les ondulations de ce corps souple lui font perdre ses moyens. Il a l'habitude à présent, mais cela reste étrange. L'autre devrait être plus doué mais… Il n'a appris que d'un seul autre corps. Et celui-ci est différent. C'est sans doute pour ça qu'il l'embrasse avec tant de désespoir. Pour noyer cette immonde sensation de trahison.<p>

Kanon colle son amant contre une colonne, glissant ses mains plus bas jusqu'à prendre place sous ses fesses. Il le soulève, légèrement, pour le plaquer contre lui, plus violemment. Un nouveau gémissement s'échappe de leur étreinte- A qui appartient-il ? Il ne sait pas mais qu'importe. Il cesse le baiser, cherche à mordre la gorge offerte et découverte. Il plisse le nez : des mèches bleues collées sur son épiderme par la sueur se mettent sur son chemin. Cela l'agace. Il mord plus fort. Un cri, étouffé. Que l'autre n'a contenu qu'à moitié, mais qui s'en soucie encore dans ce Sanctuaire exsangue et fatigué ? S'ils souhaitent tous deux s'oublier dans le plaisir de la chair, il n'est personne qui saurait les arrêter, car tous- absolument tous oui, cherchent à fermer les yeux sur ce qui s'est déroulé ici. Y parvenant, tant bien que mal.

Ça n'est pas le cas de celui qui gémit entre ses bras. Car en dépit de ses cris –légers, et de son timbre éraillé, l'étreinte manque de cette passion étouffante qu'on lui a tant vanté. Et pour cause ! Ça n'est pas lui que l'autre voudrait. Mais ils donnent le change. Leurs corps parlent, en dépit de leurs esprits occupés par d'autres, en d'autres temps. Ici et maintenant, Kanon a envie de ce compagnon hypnotisant qui ondule contre son bassin en le suppliant. Contre son oreille, la bouche n'a de cesse de lui murmurer des paroles enivrantes, obscènes et attirantes à la fois. Le souffle chaud fait frissonner le cartilage fin de son oreille. Une plainte, une demande, alors qu'ils sont à peine dévêtus, et que la préparation a été plus que sommaire. Il fronce les sourcils, et chuchote d'un ton de reproche qui n'en est pas un :

« Arrête ça. »

Deux mots à double sens. Qui sonnent presque comme une sentence. Mais son amant ne l'écoute pas. Il n'écoute jamais. Dans l'explicite, ou le sous-entendu. C'est égoïste comme façon d'agir mais… Il ne peut s'empêcher d'en avoir envie aussi. L'autre ne fait que gémir un peu plus. Il n'est pas pathétique, non, ça n'est pas le terme approprié. Mais il lui fait ressentir des émotions étranges. Il pourrait s'en vouloir de profiter de sa faiblesse. Mais ça n'est pas le cas. Car c'est exactement ce qu'il veut, ils le savent tous les deux.

Lui souhaite se rappeler qu'il a été accepté. L'autre aspire à oublier qu'il ne le sera plus jamais.

Un brusque mouvement de reins de la part du cadet des Gémeaux force l'autre à se cambrer sous le plaisir. Sa tête bascule sur le côté, emporté à demi par le poids de sa chevelure de nuit. Il ferme les yeux, et savoure les sensations de volupté qui se fondent en lui. Sur lui. Dans ses membres, dans sa tête, sous ses paupières. Il vibre, de tout son être, au rythme des hanches de son aîné. Ils pourraient se perdre tous les deux ainsi. Ils pourraient, vraiment, d'ailleurs… Ils y sont presque en cet instant. Mais c'est au moment précis où Kanon glisse enfin dans son corps d'un geste brusque et précis que l'autre lâche _ce mot_.

Ce mot honni qui hante leurs nuits, inlassablement.

« Camus… »

Et de nouveau l'étouffante moiteur de ses lèvres, ses murmures précipités, et la présence dérangeante de gouttes salées sur le visage qu'il voudrait apprendre à aimer.


	15. Encyclie

Bonsoir à toutes et à tous.

Un OS sur un couple dont je n'ai plus traité depuis longtemps, sur un thème que j'aime à utiliser avec eux. J'espère que cela vous plaira.

J'en profite pour annoncer une pause, à durée indéterminée.

**Disclaimer:** Tous les personnages présents et cités appartiennent à Masami Kurumada.

Titre: **Encyclie.**

**Personnages: Dohko- (/) Shion**

**Rating: **K.

1453 mots

Je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture.

Et merci à **Talim76**, que je remercie pour son soutien sans failles. Surtout au vu de ces derniers temps.

* * *

><p>« Dis-moi, lorsque tu les regardes ainsi… Est-ce que tu penses à <em>eux <em>? »

Un silence. Léger. Mais pas de réponse immédiate. Jamais, en dépit du côté autrefois extrêmement spontané de son compagnon. Il lui fallait toujours un moment de réflexion pour exprimer clairement son opinion : une habitude acquise au fil de ces longues années passées à attendre, encore et encore, le réveil d'âmes perdues et immortelles. A craindre l'écho d'un sceau placé des dizaines d'années auparavant. Dohko avait sacrifié sa spontanéité pour une plus grande mesure. Forcé, finalement, de demeurer calme pour ne pas devenir fou à attendre, inlassablement, le signe d'une libération qui risquait de représenter la fin de leur monde. Comme il était inique de savoir que peu à peu, le chevalier de la Balance en était venu à souhaiter que ces esprits maléfiques se libèrent…  
>Shion quitta des yeux la scène en contrebas, et tourna légèrement ses yeux améthyste vers son camarade à ses côtés, observant le profil droit, et le regard sérieux sous les épais sourcils bruns. En dépit de la question qui lui était clairement adressée, Dohko n'avait pas bougé, se contentant de surveiller d'un air sévère les combats qui se tenaient dans l'arène, alors que dans une mêlée généralisée, les chevaliers d'Or se battaient tous les uns avec les autres. Les uns contre les autres.<p>

« Chacun pour soi, et Athéna pour tous ! » s'était joyeusement exclamé le Sagittaire.

Triste écho d'une autre époque, qui tirait un sourire amer aux deux hommes les surveillant. Au mouvement de ses pupilles, le Grand-Pope percevait sans mal un déplacement d'Aphrodite sur le côté, ou un bond, léger, de la Vierge pour échapper à une attaque violente. La Balance restait toujours très concernée par les entraînements et leur déroulement, voulant s'assurant, quel que soit la situation, que tout se déroulait toujours pour le mieux. Souvenir sans doute de toutes ces années à entraîner Shiryu, dans un quotidien qui lui avait probablement apporté un semblant de paix après des années à entraîner et voir mourir des apprentis devenus ou non chevaliers. Ne pouvant s'empêcher, même après tout ce temps, de rester toujours grave face à ce qui se jouait devant lui, au lieu d'y voir également une forme d'amusement pour ces jeunes hommes, dont les échanges tendaient plutôt vers le pugilat général que vers un véritable exercice. Une génération qui resterait pour toujours différente de la leur finalement. Une génération qui avait connu une nouvelle vie, et une paix qui les dérangeait tout en les soulageant.

Une génération qu'il leur était difficile de comprendre. D'appréhender. Et s'ils avaient combattu ensemble, il leur était presque impossible à présent de s'entendre en dehors de rares occasions. La raison n'était guère imputable aux plus jeunes. Mais peut-être était-ce leur prix à payer pour une si longue vie.

Dohko s'arracha enfin à sa contemplation pour répondre à son ami, non sans continuer de surveiller du coin de l'œil les combats. Reportant enfin son attention sur le visage doux de leur chef, il lui accorda un sourire, quelque peu crispé néanmoins. L'expression à la frontière entre la supplique et la résignation de son compagnon avait toujours eu tendance à remuer quelque chose de particulièrement douloureux dans sa poitrine. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'admirer la beauté presque surnaturelle de son vieil ami, et comme toujours, il en resta frappé de stupeur quelques secondes. Ses yeux brillants à la couleur étonnante, sa peau claire et ses cheveux pâle formaient un curieux mélange avec la gravité de son visage, ainsi qu'avec la mélancolie qui se dégageait bien souvent de lui. C'était triste, d'ailleurs, de voir à quel point il avait changé. De voir ce que le temps avait brisé, de même que ses responsabilités. La fougue de Shion s'était éteinte avec les années, son tempérament emporté également. Il était devenu si calme, tellement calme… Presque mort en réalité. Toujours ferme, bien évidemment dans ses décisions, mais bien loin de l'agitation et du côté entêté qui le qualifiaient autrefois. Comme si son retour en tant que spectre n'avait été qu'une parenthèse fantasmagorique dans leurs longues vies de combattants. A présent, il était de nouveau ce Grand-Pope serein et presque désabusé dont il avait écouté la voix et les lamentations durant l'éternité qu'avait constituée leur séparation.

« C'est ton cas ?

-Parfois… Je me suis surpris à appeler Milo par un autre nom hier soir.

-Qu'a-t-il dit ?

-Rien de particulier. Il n'a pas réagi.

-Il est intelligent. »

Il y avait du respect dans le ton du septième gardien. Une certaine douceur également. Milo avait fait partie des survivants de la Guerre du Sanctuaire : de fait, il avait été amené à le fréquenter plus que d'autres. Et l'envie irrémédiable d'aller de l'avant du chevalier du Scorpion avait grandement aidé à rebâtir un lieu massacré par une bataille intestine.

« Tu n'y penses jamais, toi ? »

De nouveau, la voix de Shion. Qui l'interrogeait, en quête d'une réponse qu'il craignait peut-être un peu. Une voix douce, calme. A l'octave un peu moqueuse, sans qu'il ne s'en rende vraiment compte. Mais cela avait toujours été ainsi. Ce n'était pas volontaire bien sûr. Dohko avait toujours aimé ce timbre étrange, qui le faisant frissonner depuis bien longtemps. C'était un souffle qu'il aimait. Quelque chose qui appartenait à son amant. Un détail, bien évidemment. Mais certainement le premier qu'il avait remarqué. Au-delà de la beauté surhumaine de l'ancien premier gardien, c'était bien son ton unique qui avait marqué l'esprit du chinois. Et finalement, il était agréable de voir qu'il existait un détail dans leur monde qui n'avait pas totalement changé.

« Non.

-Tu ne les confonds jamais ?

-Non.

-Comment fais-tu ? »

Une pointe d'inquiétude. De… culpabilité ? Sans doute, un peu. Nul doute que le chevalier du Scorpion avait tout de même eu une lueur incertaine dans le regard, que l'ancien Bélier avait certainement repérée. Et s'il l'avait tu, le fait qu'il lui en parle à présent prouvait parfaitement que l'anecdote avait gangrénée l'esprit de son compagnon d'armes.  
>Shion était leur chef, leur figure de proue. Si lui se laissait aller à l'erreur, leur ordre n'avait plus lieu d'être. Avec les conséquences que l'on pouvait craindre. Heureusement pour eux, les chevaliers avaient grandi. S'étaient transformés également. Dohko avança sa main, lentement. La posant sur celle de son ami. Le rassurer, en créant un contact. Léger.<p>

« Ce serait bien trop douloureux d'essayer de ramener aujourd'hui des visages disparus depuis si longtemps. Cela ne ferait de bien ni aux morts, ni aux vivants. Le passé ne reviendra pas. Et c'est mieux ainsi.

-Je n'en suis pas capable.

Il y avait du fatalisme dans cette voix qu'il aimait. Et pourtant, il ne lui viendrait jamais à l'esprit de tourner son ressenti en dérision. Justement parce que Shion avait vécu bien plus d'expériences qu'aucun d'entre eux ici.

-Cela viendra.

-J'en doute.

Timbre cassé. Notes dissonantes. Cœur serré.

-Tu ne devrais pas.

Un petit rire, désabusé, alors que le regard églantine à ses côtés se brouillait quelque peu. Le refus de Shion de se laisser aller aux larmes depuis leur retour était proverbial. Et douloureux également. Car lorsqu'il montrait enfin ses faiblesses, le chevalier de la Balance ne pouvait que se rendre compte qu'il était déjà bien trop tard pour sauver son ami. La douleur était bien trop ancrée en lui.

-Je suis fatigué, Dohko.

La mâchoire de ce dernier se crispa quelque peu. Il ferma les yeux, un peu plus fort qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Un goût d'échec se répandit doucement en lui. Sa poigne se fit plus ferme, entrelaçant ses doigts avec ceux de son ami. Il voulait trouver les mots, ces paroles qui soutiendraient son camarade, et lui donnerait la force de mener sa tâche à bien, encore un peu. Il ouvrit la bouche, comme pour prononcer ces phrases vides de sens qui auraient pu les sauver. Mais il croisa son regard au même instant. Ce regard mélancolique qui lui interdisait de lui mentir. Et finalement, un seul mot parvint à franchir l'espace étroit de ses lèvres trop serrées.

-Pardon. »

Une excuse, murmurée un peu plus bas que ce qu'il aurait souhaité.

Il était désolé.

Que tous deux aient été condamnés à vivre de nouveau. Car il leur était dès lors impossible de mourir. Désolé également, que leur présence mutuelle auprès de l'autre ne soit pas suffisante pour être heureux. Désolé, de ressentir exactement la même chose. Désolé de ne plus savoir trouver les mots. Désolé de ne pouvoir être un futur suffisamment prometteur. Mais l'ironie divine était une chose étrange. Et à présent…Il n'avait plus la force de se chercher des excuses. Désolé d'être faible.

Oui, Dohko était réellement désolé. Mais il était humain lui aussi.


	16. Cinémathèque 2

Bonsoir à toutes et à tous.

Petit OS pas vraiment prévu, comme toujours chez moi me direz-vous. J'ai beaucoup de retard, et je vous prie de bien vouloir m'en excuser par ailleurs. J'essaie de rattraper tout ça au fur et à mesure.  
>Juste un peu d'humour (tentative de!) pour aller mieux.<p>

**Disclaimer**: -Tous les personnages présents et cités appartiennent à Masami Kurumada.

-Le film d'animation _Frozen_ est une production des Studios DISNEY.

**Titre**: Cinémathèque # 2: **_Frozen_**

**Personnages**: Camus/ Milo. - Kanon & chevaliers d'Or.

**Rating**: PG.

972 mots.

Que dire? Ah oui, je suis désolée, c'est ça.

Bonne lecture!

* * *

><p>La victime ? Milo du Scorpion. 1m85 pour 84 kilos. Musclé, bronzé, bouclé. Et blond, s'il vous plaît.<p>

L'arme du crime ? La répartie assassine de son camarade de combat.

Le coupable ? Eh bien…

/

Kanon des Gémeaux lit, assis sur la table, et les pieds sur le canapé. Non, pas l'inverse. Kanon est un homme qui ne fait pas les choses comme tout le monde. Alors il change l'utilité des objets, puisque c'est ainsi, oui Môssieur, que lui construit sa vie. Il est concentré, c'est important après tout, de relire tous les dossiers de l'époque où Saga était Grand-Pope. Et c'est drôle aussi : il a tellement fichu le souk que Shion ne parvient plus à s'y retrouver.

Un éclair blond le percute de plein fouet, le faisant basculer sur le sol, lui, et son rapport négatif des comptes en banque du Sanctuaire. Il regarde le plafond : c'est con, il n'avait jamais remarqué cette toile d'araignée juste à droite du pilier…

« KANOOOOOOOOOON ! »

Ah, voilà, ça ne pouvait pas durer. Oh, en soi, ça n'est pas bien grave hein. Il l'aime bien, son meilleur ami. Ses larmes par contre, beaucoup moins. Et ses hurlements de fin du monde, certainement pas.

« Milo ? Mais qu'est-ce que… ?

-Je suis un monstreeeeu ! »

Bon… L'ancien dragon des mers décide de ne pas se focaliser sur la régression mentale évidente de son ami chaque fois que ce dernier se met à verser la larmichette. Ce serait purement stérile. Et puis il faut dire qu'en cet instant, c'est surtout les grandes eaux. Et appel de cosmos en détresse en prime ! Pourquoi, par toutes les divinités infernales, faut-il qu'il soit incapable de maîtriser son énergie quand il est au plus mal ? C'est vrai quoi, un peu de maîtrise que diable ! On ne l'avait pas vu chouiner ainsi derrière les barreaux de sa cage, lui !

« Bordel, on peut savoir ce qui se passe ici ? »

Subtil accent italien, et délicatesse évidente de la syntaxe. Deathmask, accompagné d'à peu près toute la chevalerie débarque. Cela va de la biquette à l'agneau doré, en passant par le poney à l'air relativement peu concerné. C'est qu'il est gentil Aioros, mais bon, y a pas marqué secours populaire sur sa gueule non plus. Sur la sienne non plus, d'ailleurs, quand Kanon veut bien y penser.

Tiens, ô étrangeté, pendant que tous l'interrogent, le franchouillard ne fait pas le fier dans son coin. Ce qui peut expliquer l'état actuel de la loque grecque - au demeurant sexy la plupart du temps- ressemblant à une éponge vieillissante en cet instant. Pas besoin de chercher au moins, c'est ça qui est bien avec ce couple de braves chiots interdépendants.

« Bah ? Il nous fait quoi l'extrémiste des sentiments ?

-Venant de toi, Saga, c'est à mourir de rire.

-Je te méprise, Kanon. Alors ?

-Je ne sais pas, il a débarqué en pleurant… A part monstre, culpabilité et neige, j'ai rien pu en tirer.

Aphrodite se tourne vers son meilleur copain de manucure.

- Camus, tu lui as fait quoi au Scorpion ?

-Mais euh… Pourquoi moi ?

-Parce qu'à part pour toi, ô sainteté polaire, il règle ses problèmes à coups d'aiguillon qui pique. Alors, quoi ? Dépêche !

Le français passe une main gênée dans ses cheveux. Kanon penche la tête : il a l'air bizarre l'autre rouquin avec ses mèches en arrière. Une sensation humide contre son torse : ah oui, c'est vrai. Il tapote la tête du Scorpion délavé.

-Bah on a regardé ce film là… Vous savez, le truc avec la reine qui a des pouvoirs de glace… Milo avait envie de voir ça.

-Et donc ? Demande Mouton doré à la patience légendaire.

-Bah, il voulait chanter la chanson…

Frisson dans l'assistance : par Athéna, ils avaient tous, TOUS eu envie de vanner Camus sur _cette_ mélodie. Et ils s'étaient tous retenus pour le bien de la communauté des chevaliers, et la protection de leurs Argents en voie de disparition. Et aussi parce qu'ils tenaient à leurs attributs masculins. Milo n'avait quand même pas osé… ?

-Euh, celle où elle se… euh… libère ? demande le Lion, penaud.

-Pardon ? Mais non, voyons ! Milo n'aurait pas l'affront de me demander ça ! Non, il voulait chanter l'autre, celle du début… L'histoire de l'amour qui est une porte ou un cadeau, je ne sais plus quoi.

Nouveau sanglot tragique contre le ventre du dragon marin qui baisse les yeux en arquant un sourcil. Tiens, le Scorpion est descendu. Il serait de bon temps de le ramener à des hauteurs convenables. C'est pas qu'il y a sa douce moitié gelée en face, mais quand même…

-Et… ? C'est quoi le problème ? Insiste Dohko qui a l'air de s'amuser comme devant sa cascade.

-Je n'ai pas supporté qu'il insiste pour que JE chante les paroles de la fille sous prétexte que je suis roux moi aussi ! Je suis aussi viril que lui, flûte !

Sujet à caution, songe le dragon. M'enfin, ce n'est peut-être pas le meilleur moment pour sortir son classement des virilités des copains.

-Mais peux-tu nous expliquer pourquoi Milo est en train de pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps en se fustigeant à tout va ?! S'exclame Shion exaspéré.

-C'est…

-Tu lui as répondu _quoi _exactement ? Demande Kanon en craignant le pire.

Le français se dandine un peu sur place. Ce qui est déjà une vision de l'esprit en soi. Même s'il le fait plutôt bien. Il se mord la lèvre, et détourne le regard, avant de baisser le nez.

- Qu'il n'avait qu'à jouer le rôle d'un connard se servant d'une _personne instable émotionnellement _pour que _je meure de froid_ à cause d'une_ attaque de glace_ incontrôlable si ça l'amusait vraiment tant que ça…»


	17. Symphonie

Bonsoir à toutes et à tous.

Je suis enfin parvenue à mettre sur papier cet OS dont l'idée traînait dans mon esprit depuis plusieurs jours. C'est terrible, ça devient vraiment obsédant ce genre de choses... D'autant plus que j'ai beaucoup de retard en reviews, PMs, et que tout plein de belles fictions ont débarqué, et j'ai très envie d'aller y mettre mon nez! Bon, la bonne nouvelle, c'est que je suis enfin en vacances, et je vais donc pouvoir m'en occuper! (Pardonnez-moi pour le retard T-T ) Mais je voulais absolument -et égoïstement- finir cet OS et le publier... Pour le meilleur ou pour le pire!

Petit tour du côté d'un personnage que je n'ai, pour le coup, JAMAIS exploité. Mais vraiment... Je ne suis même pas sûre de l'avoir déjà évoqué... Pourtant, je l'apprécie. Et j'ai donc voulu lui rendre un petit hommage, si tant est que l'on puisse appeler cet OS comme ça.

**Disclaimer:** Tous les personnages présents et cités appartiennent à Masami Kurumada.

Titre: **Symphonie.**

**Personnages: Sorrento - (Julian).**

**Rating: **K.

1178 mots.

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

* * *

><p>Un appel. Un écho, lointain. Comme une voix mourante, qui voudrait l'atteindre. Tiré de son sommeil illusoire, il ouvre les yeux, lentement. Tourne la tête vers la fenêtre semi-ouverte. Il se lève, découpant chaque geste. Retardant le moment où il devra affronter ce qu'il sait être sa vérité. Il s'approche, lentement, du rebord de la fenêtre, pour l'ouvrir entièrement. Immédiatement, l'air frais et marin s'engouffre dans sa chambre, balaye ses cheveux, caresse sa peau. Il ferme les yeux, inspire profondément. Vêtu de ce bas de pyjama d'un bleu fatigué, que son ami et mécène lui a offert. A l'image de tous ces objets qui l'entourent en cet instant. Tout comme cette chambre aussi, au sein de la demeure familiale, faisant face à cette Méditerranée que Julian aime tant. Que Poséidon adore.<p>

C'est elle qui l'a réveillé… Le bruit du ressac au pied de la maison l'a tiré de ses songes. Comme pour l'appeler. Comme pour pleurer, à son tour, des pertes que nul ne saurait imaginer. Pour lui rappeler les atrocités qui ont été commises. Pour s'assurer qu'il n'oublierait jamais. Puisque Julian ne peut se souvenir, c'est à lui d'entretenir la mémoire des Océans. Cette mer ne comprend pas pourquoi ses protecteurs lui ont été enlevés. C'est une chose qu'ils ont en commun, elle et lui, d'ailleurs… La cause aurait dû être juste. Elle s'était avérée fallacieuse. Et la mort, sous des traits encore quelque peu juvéniles, était venue les chercher, au plus profond de leurs abysses. Saccageant, pour une cause juste, ce qui avait constitué leur existence pendant des années.

Et le sang, au pied des rochers…

« Courage. Idéaux. Ingéniosité. Force. Intelligence. Maturité. Ruse. » Les mots s'échappent de ses lèvres gercées, comme autant d'aiguilles en son cœur.

Il lève une main tremblante, en sentant revenir cette nausée qu'il ne parvient pas à calmer. Ses doigts, hésitants, cherchent le contact familier du bois de sa flûte, qu'ils finissent par trouver, sagement posée sur sa table de chevet. Près de lui, toujours. Contact familier. Toucher réconfortant. Il se détend, un peu. La sensation est douce, et ses phalanges glissent, aisément, sur cette surface aérienne. Certaines zones sont abîmées : celles où ils posent les extrémités de ses doigts lorsqu'il joue. Le bois a changé de forme. Le contact est rêche. Désagréable. Peut-être même y a-t-il des échardes à présent. Des preuves d'usure. Du temps qui passe. De l'utilisation effrénée qu'il fait de cet objet devenu sa rédemption. Il sait qu'il devrait faire attention : si son souffle s'éteint, si ses doigts sont blessés, si son inspiration disparaît… Ce qui constitue sa vie finira dans l'oubli. Mais il ne peut s'en empêcher. Il doit jouer.

Julian lui a proposé de la changer. Julian lui propose toujours mille choses sublimes. Dans sa quête désespérée de devenir un être meilleur, un homme digne de sa lignée, il veut s'assurer du bonheur direct de son ami. Julian veut grandir, grandir toujours plus vite. S'assurer de la joie d'autrui. C'est une grande âme : le passage de Poséidon l'a changé. Il est devenu généreux. Il est devenu avenant. Plus humain encore qu'autrefois. Mais cette envie de bien faire ne saurait tout effacer. Sorrento n'a pas besoin de tout cela. Pire encore, le jeune homme a failli s'emporter lorsque son ami lui a proposé de changer son instrument. Parce que cette flûte, elle est toute sa vie. Tout ce qui lui reste. Tout ce qui demeure… Des vestiges du passé. D'une époque oubliée. Par tous. Puisque les morts ne peuvent revenir, puisqu'il est le dernier garant d'une histoire effacée par les déluges. Par l'effondrement des piliers. Une histoire que nul ne peut commémorer. Pas même Julian. Mais Sorrento, lui, peut encore se souvenir.

Parce qu'il est encore en vie…

Il se crispe, brusquement. Et porte l'instrument à ses lèvres.

Jouer.

Jouer, absolument. Jouer, pour ne pas devenir fou. Jouer pour se perdre. Jouer pour les faire vivre, eux aussi, un peu. Chaque note est une ode, à ceux qui ont vécu et se sont sacrifiés. Ceux qui croyaient, ceux qui doutaient, ceux qui aimaient. Il ferme les yeux, le visage crispé. Se concentre.

Le courage de Thétis.

Les idéaux de Krishna.

L'ingéniosité de Caça.

La force de Baian.

L'intelligence d'Io.

La maturité d'Isaak.

… La ruse de Kanon.

Ce ne sont plus des mots qu'il murmure, mais des sons auxquels il donne naissance.

Il joue, un peu plus vite. Ses doigts s'activent sur le bois, se déplacent, dansent, créent des notes de musique de plus en plus rapides. Ses lèvres remuent, se plaquent sur le bois aussi fatigué que lui. Y trouvent une forme de réconfort. Il accélère le rythme, encore. Ce n'est pas son habitude. Il ne jouait pas comme ça, avant. Mais avant… C'était une autre époque. Aujourd'hui, que lui reste-t-il donc, si ce ne sont ces mélodies, unique vestige d'un passé qu'il cherche à conserver ? Pour que les mémoires de ceux qui sont tombés ne s'effacent jamais ?

Julian fait de son mieux. Il voit bien la mélancolie de son camarade. Toutefois, il ne saurait comprendre. Sorrento apprécie son ami, profondément. Pas uniquement pour celui qu'il a été, mais pour l'homme qu'il est aujourd'hui. Mais quelque part, dans le recoin le plus reculé de son esprit, l'amertume le ronge, alors qu'il ne parvient plus à s'empêcher d'en vouloir à Julian. Plus le temps passe, et moins il se sent capable de ne pas lui reprocher d'avoir tout oublié. Leurs amis. Leurs pertes. Les Généraux ont tout donné à Poséidon, jusqu'à leur vie, mais ils ont donné à Julian aussi. Pour protéger ce jeune homme qui n'avait pas demandé à être cette réincarnation. Et ce dernier a oublié, les morts atroces que ses serviteurs ont affrontés…

Même l'ultime sacrifice d'amour de Thétis, il n'a pas su s'en rappeler.

Accélérer encore un peu. Il est le garant d'une mémoire qui recoupe bien plus que les Marinas. Il a observé le Sanctuaire tomber. Il a mené Asgard à sa perte. Et a assisté à l'extinction des chevaliers d'Or, et au renouveau du monde. Un monde qu'il ne parvient plus à apprécier.

Dehors, il lui semble que le bruit de la mer est devenu assourdissant. Que ce ressac l'attrape, et le secoue, alors qu'au plus profond de lui, il en ressent les échos douloureux. Elle l'accompagne, dans sa symphonie mortelle… Sorrento sourit amèrement derrière son chagrin. Le nom de son ancien attaque ne lui a jamais semblé aussi lourd à porter. Il ouvre les yeux, regardant ces vagues qui s'agitent, et appellent dans un chant d'agonie les protecteurs et les garants des océans que nul ne saurait lui rendre.

Et Sorrento pleure. Il pleure, comme la mer, la perte de ses amis. La perte de son univers. Ses lèvres et ses doigts n'ont toujours pas cessé de jouer, alors que dans la chambre d'à côté, Julian Solo, les yeux grands ouverts, laisse lui aussi couler des larmes qu'il ne comprend pas.

_Le courage de Thétis. Les idéaux de Krishna. L'ingéniosité de Caça. La force de Baian. L'intelligence d'Io. La maturité d'Isaak.… La ruse de Kanon._


	18. Aria of the three

Bonsoir à toutes et à tous.

Tout d'abord, je vous demande pardon pour mon absence et mon silence depuis quelques temps. Je manque tout simplement de temps pour faire ce que je souhaite, et également, je dois l'admettre, d'un léger manque d'engouement. Toutefois, à la faveur d'une inspiration soudaine, j'ai écrit ce texte, et j'espère que vous l'apprécierez. Cela faisait plus d'un mois que rien n'était paru dans _Y__ggdrasil_, c'était également l'occasion d'y remédier.

J'ai pour intention de rattraper mon retard, en reviews comme en MPs très prochainement, ne vous en faites pas. Je sais très précisément où se situent mes retards : )

**Disclaimer: **Tous les personnages présents et cités appartiennent à Masami Kurumada.

Titre: **Aria of the three.**

**Personnages: Saga- Shura- Aphrodite- Deathmask. (**

**Rating: T.** (Violences psychologiques et physiques.)

852 mots.

Je vous souhaite une agréable lecture.

* * *

><p>Saga avait vu. Saga avait compris. Saga avait souri.<p>

C'était à l'aube qu'il était venu. Il les avait emmenés, tous les trois. Sans avoir à en répondre à leurs maîtres, tués comme le voulait la coutume morbide du Sanctuaire par leurs propres élèves. Qu'ils les aient aimés, qu'ils les aient honnis, cela n'avait aucune forme d'importance. Saga n'avait pas pris leurs mains. Il leur avait demandé de le suivre, là où ils devraient accomplir leur tâche. Là où ils devraient lui montrer, à lui, quelle était leur véritable puissance. Pour mener à bien la mission qu'il leur confiait : tuer cet homme, qui se tenait devant eux. Et le futur félon n'avait guère été déçu : la violence dans les poings de Deathmask était terrifiante. La froideur de la lame de Shura, tout simplement épatante. La prétendue douceur qu'Aphrodite avait avancée, atrocement menaçante.

Puis, il avait observé leur comportement une fois l'acte effectué.

Shura avait pudiquement détourné les yeux, murmurant une prière dans sa langue natale comprise de lui seul. S'accrochant comme il le pouvait à son chapelet teinté d'écarlate tout autant qu'aux pratiques d'un culte lié à son enfance. De Dieu à Athéna… La figure déifiée avait simplement changé de nom.

Le garçon au prénom inadapté avait disparu pour laisser place à Deathmask. Qui avait continué à frapper le corps à terre, laissant ses poings s'enduire de sang, de terre, de terreur, comme à la recherche d'une réponse quelconque, que le cadavre devant lui n'aurait su lui donner.

Aphrodite pour sa part s'était approché, lentement. Tendant une main pâle couverte de sang, ses doigts s'étaient glissés jusqu'aux yeux de leur victime commune, afin d'en clore les paupières, pour ne plus voir ce regard de détresse qui semblait le dévorer, et apporter, finalement, un dernier repos au mort.

Puis, ils avaient quitté les lieux, sans un regard en arrière. Sans un mot superflu. Dans un silence qui avait pris le chevalier des Gémeaux au ventre face à l'absolue vérité que semblait être leur existence. Ils avaient cherché son approbation à tout prix, tant qu'avait duré leur entraînement. Et ils l'avaient enfin obtenu. Saga les avait encouragés : ils n'avaient besoin de rien d'autre pour exister.

Deux d'entre eux étaient humains Le troisième était déjà atteint. Jeunes. Pas innocents, bien sûr que non. Mais malléables, certainement. Un sourire avait étiré ses traits, encadrés par de brèves mèches grises.

C'était exactement ce qu'il désirait.

« Je vous demande de rester à jamais à mes côtés. »

Leur réaction avait été similaire : exempte du moindre doute. Ils avaient posé un genou à terre, et l'avaient regardé. Leur univers, depuis bien longtemps déjà, se limitait à la puissance de cet être.

* * *

><p>Six ans plus tard, sur ces mêmes lieux qui avaient vu naître la génération impie du Sanctuaire, le félon du Sanctuaire contemplait ce qu'il avait aidé à créer, devant un nouveau cadavre malmené.<p>

Deathmask avait délaissé le supplice physique pour une torture mentale. L'âme entre ses doigts se tordait de souffrance, alors qu'il semblait en passe de la déchirer, lui arrachant ce qui semblait être le fondement même de son existence, comme un trophée qui irait rejoindre les autres, dans cette lubie immonde qu'était devenue la sienne.

Shura, imperméable au sang qui coulait sur sa lame, sur son poignet, gouttant de ses doigts jusqu'au sol qui s'abreuvait de liquide carmin, avait cessé de prier depuis bien longtemps. Le regard dur, il se contentait d'attendre, d'attendre le prochain ordre que lui donnerait son Maître, car il n'existait rien d'autre en ce monde que sa Déesse et son représentant. Déjà, l'être qu'il avait aidé à tuer n'avait plus d'existence à ses yeux. Peut-être même n'en avait-il déjà plus le souvenir, malgré la brûlure de son sang sur son propre corps.

Quant à Aphrodite… Il avait paru être le même aux premiers instants. Il avait adopté la même réaction de compassion lorsqu'il s'était approché du corps, tendant une main ivoire vers la dépouille. Puis, une fleur blanche se planta brutalement dans le torse de l'homme à plusieurs reprises, arrachant de ce qu'il restait de sang au cadavre massacré. Hurlant comme un possédé, comme incapable de réfréner des pulsions prenant leurs racines dans les traumatismes les plus profonds de son âme, Aphrodite, le regard fou, avait rendu l'être à ses pieds méconnaissable.

Puis, ils avaient quitté les lieux. Sans un regard en arrière. Mais bercés par les éclats de rire incontrôlables du chevalier du Cancer, dont les échos se répercutaient sur les parois de pierre dans une encyclie terrifiante qui prit Saga au ventre. En cet instant, ils n'avaient plus besoin de lui : c'était à son tour de dépendre d'eux. Mais il n'avait rien à craindre : les trois lui avait juré fidélité. Ils s'étaient condamnés, prêt à sacrifier leur liberté et leur vie au nom de sa cause. Sur le visage, toujours encadrés de mèches grises, le sourire fou était toujours présent.

Terni par les larmes que faisaient couler quelques rares reflets de bleu encore présents. Et des murmures de pardon, qui n'atteindraient jamais leurs destinataires.

Saga avait vu. Saga avait compris. Saga… n'était plus.


	19. New habits die hard

Bonsoir à toutes et à tous.

Ce soir, un texte court, pour un couple que j'apprécie énormément. J'ai beaucoup de retard comme souvent, mais je n'oublie rien.

**Disclaimer:** Tous les personnages présents et cités appartiennent à Masami Kurumada.

Pairing: **Kanon/Rhadamanthe.**

**Rating M.**

766 mots.

**_To E., with love. _**

* * *

><p>Le soir, il était toujours le premier à rentrer. A de rares occasions, il pouvait arriver que ce soit à son tour, d'apparaître bien tard dans l'encadrement de la porte, mais cela demeurait de l'ordre de l'anodin. Rhadamanthe passait tellement de temps sur ses jugements… Des heures, qui semblaient probablement ridicules aux yeux d'un immortel, au point que les trois Juges n'avaient même plus conscience de la place prise par leur travail — leur vocation ! Auraient-clamé les concernés dans un bel ensemble aux timbres différents.<p>

Assis sur le canapé, un livre ouvert dans la main, quelques paquets de chips traînant sur la table, où il avait déjà posé, par la force de l'habitude, une bouteille au liquide ambré, et un verre qui attendait de remplir son office, alors que son double oscillait entre les doigts du chevalier. Kanon dodelina lentement, jusqu'à se poser contre le dossier du divan, ses yeux remontant vaguement sur l'horloge murale sans pour autant la regarder. Il n'en avait pas besoin. De la même manière que sa situation ne l'inquiétait pas particulièrement : tout était question d'habitude, finalement. Entre ses lèvres, il sentait la brûlure typique d'une boisson trop forte pour être appréciée, et trop savoureuse pour être oubliée. Un goût qu'il avait détesté. Un goût qu'il haïssait toujours avec passion d'ailleurs.

Passion… Oui, c'était bien le mot.

La porte d'entrée claqua, et ne tira pour autant pas le moindre sursaut au chevalier des Gémeaux, qui se contenta de tourner très légèrement la tête.

« Rhad' ? »

Un regard vert, qui eut à peine le temps de croiser celui de son amant, avant que celui-ci ne lui agrippe les cheveux pour l'attirer violemment contre lui. Le tirer de toutes ses forces, pour le plaquer contre son corps, attraper sa mâchoire, dévorer sa bouche, forcer un passage refusé par envie de provocation. Un baiser… Non, un marquage, violent. Que d'autres détesteraient. Mais pas lui… Plus lui. Parce qu'il avait toujours aimé pouvoir lutter. Ce qu'il fit, dans la seconde. Immédiatement, sa bouche répondit avec brutalité, mordant des lèvres trop sèches, provoquant du sang et des grondements. Kanon repoussa son amant, arrachant cette veste qui était déjà de trop avant même d'être mise. Dans les yeux de Rhadamanthe, il y avait de la colère, qui ressemblait presque à de la rage. Sûrement un Jugement qui avait mal tourné… Ou autre chose. Il ne pouvait guère tout prévoir, la fonction était si particulière… Mais il n'était pas étonnant qu'il agisse de cette manière : lui-même ne s'en privait pas jamais. Pourquoi l'auraient-ils fait ? Le sexe n'était jamais aussi… intense que lors qu'ils s'énervaient. L'un contre l'autre, ou contre le monde, peu importait. Un désir si fort, qu'il était certain de ne plus jamais pouvoir l'expérimenter avec qui que ce soit d'autre.

La poigne brutale sur ses hanches le tira de ses réflexions, de même que le nouveau baiser vorace qui le plaqua presque immédiatement contre le mur, lui arrachant un long grondement de plaisir. Voilà, c'était ça… C'était comme ça qu'ils étaient vivants. Sa main chercha, rapidement, tapant presque contre le mur, jusqu'à trouver cette poignée de porte qu'il ouvrait brusquement, alors que déjà, les dents du Juge se refermaient sur sa gorge, mordant sans la moindre délicatesse une peau déjà malmenée la veille — ou peut-être était-ce le jour d'avant ? Le lit, enfin. Et le corps déjà brûlant de Rhadamanthe au-dessus du sien, son regard détestable et dévorant, ses gestes empressés, répondant aux siens, les insultes, la lutte, les morsures… Jusqu'à ce qu'enfin, le spectre finisse par le prendre, violemment. Pas de préparation, de caresses qui n'en auraient que le nom, et jamais la définition. Répondre à leurs désirs, égoïstes et complémentaires, voilà ce qui était important.

Quelques heures plus tard, il était de nouveau là. Assis sur ce canapé, dodelinant de nouveau, de fatigue, certainement. Ses yeux fixant toujours le vague, il se sentit pourtant mieux que lorsqu'il était arrivé. Des pas dans le salon. Rhadamanthe prit place à ses côtés, son verre rempli du liquide aimé. Silence. Un contact, sur sa clavicule. Kanon jeta un œil, sur cette main à l'emprise de fer. Une serre d'oiseau de proie. Possessive. Puissante. Étrangement rassurante, peut-être aussi. Et sa tête vint trouver un autre appui, plus proche de l'épaule musculeuse et désagréable, rapprochant sans dire mot leurs corps trop imposants pour le simple canapé.

Un geste, et son verre vint tinter contre celui du spectre. Toujours pas le moindre mot échangé. Les paroles continuaient pour leur part de flotter dans l'atmosphère, inutiles — et évidentes.


	20. L'impie

Bonsoir!

Oui, c'est encore moi. Non, je n'essaye pas de noyer le fandom, bien que ça y ressemble fortement depuis quelques temps. Mais quand l'inspiration nous fait l'honneur de s'inviter à table, on lui offre une chaise et on lui sert à boire, n'est-ce pas? Et voilà comment vous vous retrouvez avec ce texte!

Pour le vingtième OS d'_Yggdrasil_, je suis finalement contente que ce soit ce texte qui paraisse. Il sera très certainement suivi d'autres ayant pour thème commun le "Jugement", et j'espère que vous les apprécierez.

**Disclaimer**: Tous les personnages présents et cités appartiennent à Masami Kurumada.

**Titre**: L'impie.

Personnages: **Minos- Eaque - Rhadamanthe - ?**

**Rating:** K

871 mots.

Bonne lecture, et merci de votre soutien!

* * *

><p>Ce fut à l'instant où Eaque tendait la main pour ouvrir le Livre que l'âme devant leurs yeux se tordit brutalement, dans un hurlement résonnant atrocement sur le marbre du palais. Alors même qu'elle les craignait quelques instants auparavant, voilà qu'elle criait à présent pour leur aide et leur pitié. Face à leurs propres expressions différentes, mais faisant état de la même indignation horrifiée, ils ne purent cependant rien faire, impuissants, face au déchirement de l'esprit qui finit par s'effacer, arraché à leur tribunal avec une sauvagerie innommable. Ils n'esquissèrent pas le moindre geste, sans pouvoir néanmoins retenir un froncement de sourcils et une rage sourde commune, attestant sans conteste des liens de sang coulant dans leurs veines millénaires.<p>

Un violent fracas claqua dans la pièce, alors que le poing de Minos s'abattait sur son bureau.

« C'est intolérable ! Nous ne pouvons pas rester sans réagir !

— Que veux-tu faire ? Notre juridiction ne s'applique pas au-delà des Enfers. Nous n'avons aucun droit sur Terre.

— Il vole nos âmes ! Il les prive de leur jugement, et d'une juste sanction ! Pire encore, il ridiculise notre tâche ! Et tu voudrais que nous demeurions ainsi ?

— Je ne peux qu'approuver Minos. Non content de faire venir en nos lieux des âmes qui n'auraient pas dû s'y trouver avant leur heure, il s'arroge en sus le droit d'empoisonner le fondement même de notre devoir. Je t'ai connu plus vindicatif, mon frère. »

Rhadamanthe serra les dents.

La rage de Minos. Le dégoût d'Eaque. Et sa propre fureur, enfin.

Tous trois partageaient en cet instant le même sentiment d'impuissance détestable, compte tenu de leur puissance et de leur rôle, le tout mélangé à une sensation de ridicule difficilement associable à leur personnalité en temps normal. Cet homme brisait les fondements même de l'équilibre des mondes, et détruisait les bases des Enfers. De leur domaine ! Insultant leur Dieu, la Vie et la Mort surtout. Car ce qui n'était plus ne pouvait pas, et ne devait surtout pas, être maintenu au-delà des limites instaurées.

Tentant de reprendre son calme, il se redressa légèrement, s'appuyant sur ses mains croisées.

« Viendra le jour de son jugement, Eaque. Viendra le jour où il se trouvera face à nous. Et pour tous ses crimes, associés à la violation même du droit des âmes, tu sais comme moi qu'il paiera le prix fort. Plus que n'importe quel autre, nous ne lui accorderons pas le moindre répit. »

Ces paroles trouvèrent un écho agréable aux oreilles des deux Juges encore désireux de vengeance. Rhadamanthe avait raison après tout : ce n'était finalement que partie remise pour un jugement qui serait d'une cruauté exaltante. A la hauteur des péchés de celui qui se croyait plus fort que les fils de Zeus.

* * *

><p>Enfin. Il était là.<p>

« Alors, le voilà. »

Tremblant, comme le devait être une âme. Plus tangible néanmoins : après tout, n'était-il pas l'héritier de ceux qui faisaient du puits des mots leur lieu d'exécution ? Gardien et bourreau d'un lieu mythique, dont cet homme au caractère psychotique avait tordu la nature jusqu'à la pourrir, arrachant les âmes pour les enfermer en sa demeure, rendant l'ensemble des lieux parfaitement invivable. Tournant en ridicule les Juges d'Hadès, et maintenant dans la souffrance des dizaines d'esprits prisonniers.

« Il est l'heure à présent. »

Cette époque était révolue. Les trois étoiles les plus puissantes se levèrent d'un mouvement commun, comme pour saluer celui qu'ils s'apprêtaient à détruire avec une verve rarement égalée, eux qui avaient fait vœu d'impartialité.

« Cite tes péchés, humain. Et n'en laisse pas le moindre de côté, car sois sûr que nous sommes en état de les vérifier. »

Ils n'avaient plus connu un tel plaisir à l'idée de juger une âme depuis longtemps… Leur sadisme, leur excitation et leur plaisir n'avaient normalement nulle place en ces lieux. Ne devaient pas en avoir. Mais pour toutes les douleurs endurées par d'autres, et pour avoir insulté leur fonction, ce chevalier d'Athéna traître à son rang paierait le prix fort.

Il paierait… par la joie des Juges d'Hadès à donner une éternelle souffrance.

* * *

><p>Et de la même manière qu'il l'avait jugé, Rhadamanthe ne lui accorda pas la moindre pitié lorsqu'il lança son attaque sur ce lâche qui s'enfuyait, brisant le corps du chevalier. Ressentant une joie presque sadique, à présent que son rôle de guerrier était éveillé, à serrer la gorge de ce renégat d'Athéna à la vie factice. Savourant à un degré difficilement mesurable la sensation de sa chair tendue par la peur, de son expression de terreur, et de ses vains appels à un peu de pitié. Un sourire échappa au Juge : de la pitié ? Pour cet être qui n'en avait jamais témoigné ? Pour celui qui avait bafoué les âmes qu'eux seuls étaient en droit de considérer ? Que les humains étaient iniques. Et pathétiques.<p>

Sa poigne se resserra encore un instant, avant de se relâcher brusquement. Il le regarda tomber, dans ce lieu même qui l'avait vu exercer son pouvoir.

Puis il se détourna, les hurlements de peur accompagnant ses pas jusqu'à s'éteindre à jamais, dévorés par les Enfers eux-mêmes, se réjouissant certainement de se venger de l'homme les ayant souillés.


	21. Sine qua non

Bonsoir à toutes et à tous.

Et pardon pour cette absence, de même que pour mon infini retard. Je suis navrée d'avoir gardé le silence, et je sais que j'ai un grand nombre de fictions à rattraper, et de messages auxquels il est temps que je réponde. Pour des raisons personnelles, j'ai manqué d'inspiration pour l'écriture, et d'envie pour mes lectures, qui se sont espacées jusqu'à devenir presque inexistantes. Je vais essayer de reprendre tout cela, petit à petit. Ca ne se fera pas dans la seconde, bien évidemment. Sachez simplement qu'il n'y a rien de personnel à mes silences.

**Disclaimer**: Tous les personnages présents et cités appartiennent à Masami Kurumada.

**Titre**: Sine qua non.

Personnages: **Minos (Eaque - Rhadamanthe)**

**Rating:** K.

1101 mots.

Note: Remerciements à **Talim** pour son soutien inébranlable.

**PS**: L'écriture de ce texte a été assez complexe, j'espère néanmoins que vous passerez un agréable moment.

**PPS:** Après visualisation de _Soul of Gold_, je peux dire sans spoiler que je suis simplement très heureuse. Il y a plusieurs défauts, bien évidemment, mais je suis néanmoins ravie que les Ors aient droit à un anime, j'attends donc la suite pour me prononcer. Mais je le conseille quand même.

* * *

><p>Le claquement mesuré de l'ouvrage ancestral résonna lentement entre les murs du tribunal. A sa droite, un soupir de soulagement. A sa gauche, un grime de satisfaction. Un froissement de tissu, typique de l'homme qui venait de se lever avec un empressement somme toute mesuré. Ils quittèrent leur poste, contournant le meuble millénaire, avant de s'arrêter, à une distance inhérente à chacun. Alors que le silence était sur le point de s'étirer, la voix d'Eaque créa un écho familier sur les murs millénaires qui n'avaient jamais changé.<p>

« Nous accompagnes-tu, Minos ?

— Non. Je n'ai rien à faire là-bas.

— Tu es sûr de toi ?

— Certain.

— En ce cas, nous nous verrons demain. »

Il perçut le geste de son cadet destiné à leur demi-frère, dans le but de lui faire comprendre que toute discussion supplémentaire serait une fois de plus superflue. Les deux Juges s'éloignèrent donc, non sans avoir salué une fois de plus leur aîné. Minos accorda un regard à leurs silhouettes dont l'ombre s'étirait sur le marbre alors qu'ils quittaient les lieux d'une démarche mesurée. L'écho de leurs pas résonna encore quelques minutes après que la porte se fut refermée, avant de se dissiper pour de bon, ne laissant rien d'autre qu'un silence de mort accueillir ses pensées. Sa tête vient s'appuyer contre le dossier de son fauteuil, alors que ses doigts caressaient la plume sur son bureau, songeant à ses frères, partis à la surface en quête d'autres plaisirs.

Leur nouvelle lubie… Depuis cette résurrection incompréhensible pour qui n'était pas immortel, ou appelé à revenir auprès de son Maître. La réaction des trois Juges avait d'ailleurs été similaire lorsque leur Seigneur leur avait fait part de sa décision : comment, relâcher ces âmes pécheresses, et leur redonner une occasion de vivre et de souiller le monde ? Ce devait être une plaisanterie ! Ils s'étaient indignés, rien n'y avait fait. Leur univers se devait à présent de prendre en compte les circonstances exceptionnelles de la paix décidé par des déités capricieuses et inconstantes. Et pourtant, en dépit de leur colère première… Eaque et Rhadamanthe avaient cherché le contact avec ces êtres inférieurs, se contentant de contacts furtifs, pierres frôlant la surface de l'eau en des encyclies récurrentes, jusqu'à plonger parmi eux avec un enthousiasme que leur aîné n'avait su comprendre, se contentant d'observer d'un œil réprobateur le comportement de ses frères.

Eaque… Roi d'un peuple factice, il continuait encore aujourd'hui à manifester fierté et dédain envers ces êtres qu'il considérait toujours comme des insectes. Lui, à qui leur Père avait accordé la compagnie d'hommes et de femmes qui n'en étaient pas vraiment, avait fini par se convaincre de sa supériorité absolue, n'ayant jamais connu d'autres sources de comparaison. Et pourtant… Avait-il tant manqué de contact, d'affection ou d'amitié, perdu sur une île dont il était à la fois maître et unique résident ? Ses larmes avaient-elles coulé trop longtemps de ne connaître la chaleur humaine ? Ses mains s'étaient-elles épuisées à rechercher une présence inexistante ? Car c'était bien son demi-frère qui avait accouru le premier, cherchant et trouvant compagnie auprès de ces hommes et ces femmes à la solde d'autres divinités, se perdant plus qu'à son tour entre les draps de bien d'entre eux, et certains en particulier.

Que ne lui avait-il compté ses nuits, à ses lendemains de festivité, comme pour lui démontrer à quel point le monde avait changé. Que lui aussi, Minos, devrait venir avec eux, et s'amuser dans cette chance unique qui leur était accordée. Eaque et son regard brillant d'exploiter encore un peu les hommes. Eaque et son égoïsme, dont les motivations profondes demeuraient un mystère pour quiconque n'était pas son frère.

Quant à Rhadamanthe… Minos s'accorda un soupir amusé. Il avait trouvé ce qui n'était plus. Ce qui ne serait plus, jamais. Un homme qui défiait les dieux, comme beaucoup d'autres avant lui, mais qui avait su se racheter avant que ne vienne la fin. Un homme auquel était accordé la chance — le malheur ?—de tout recommencer. Un être qui s'opposait à son destin, pour l'empoigner à pleine mains, et le tordre, jusqu'à éclabousser de sang ceux qui l'entouraient : hommes, femmes, innocents et pécheurs. Cet homme était ce qui n'arriverait plus, puisque l'ire mutuelle des divinités principales de la Terre était apaisée. Il représentait à lui-seul toute une génération gâchée et perdue, dont la force et la fierté ne semblaient guère trouver la moindre limite.

C'était cela, sans aucun doute, qui avait secoué Rhadamanthe. Minos avait vu son frère désirer un simple mortel, pour la première fois depuis des siècles, — depuis leur ère, — et tout faire pour se l'approprier. Il l'avait vu se battre avec cet homme, et les voyaient continuer encore aujourd'hui, jusque dans les couloirs de leur propre demeure. L'étoile de la Violence et de la Férocité veillait jalousement sur ce qu'il avait décidé de s'approprier, transgressant peu à peu leurs règles en s'arrogeant bien plus qu'il ne leur était autorisé, des droits sur un esprit à condamner. Arriverait l'heure, peut-être, où il chercherait à s'attacher son âme…

Non. Une telle chose ne pouvait pas arriver.

Ses frères se perdaient. Ils s'éloignaient, pour ne revenir qu'à l'aube, portant en leur réincarnation les stigmates d'une vie qui ne serait plus jamais la leur. Qui ne l'avait plus été depuis des millénaires, alors qu'ils avaient juré de servir leur Maître pour l'éternité. Ces hommes et ces femmes avaient cessé de n'être que des noms sur les pages de leurs ouvrages éternels, pour devenir des êtres à part entière, des individus avec leur personnalité propre, qu'Eaque et Rhadamanthe étaient capables de reconnaître. Dérogeant aux règles strictes qu'ils s'étaient imposés, et qu'ils n'avaient jamais transgressé — jusqu'à cette époque honnie. Quand bien même leur aîné voulait croire en leur impartialité, les faits étaient là : ses frères ne seraient plus jamais les mêmes Juges qu'autrefois. Car leurs esprits se souviendraient, encore et encore, de l'horrible opportunité qui leur avait été donnée de créer des liens avec des êtres appréciés.

Puis viendrait la Mort. Finirait la Vie.

Minos se leva, lentement, et quitta la pièce à son tour. Il ne pourrait jamais agir de la sorte avec ces êtres inférieurs : le simple fait de s'approcher lui donnait la nausée. Car lorsqu'il posait les yeux sur eux, il ne voyait rien d'autre que leurs péchés. Leurs horreurs. Leurs erreurs. Et les jugements qui en découleraient, inévitablement. Ces êtres mourraient, bien plus vite qu'à leur tour, et ce jour-là… Il ne prendrait pas le risque d'être influencé.

Son rôle comptait bien plus que n'importe quelle amitié éphémère dont il n'aurait su que faire.


	22. Miroir

Bonsoir à toutes et à tous.

J'ai enfin réussi à me replonger dans les fictions, qu'elles soient en écriture ou en lecture. Je pense d'ailleurs que c'est en lisant que je suis parvenue à reprendre goût à tout cela, et je vous remercie également pour vos retours enthousiastes, extrêmement encourageants. J'ai presque rattrapé mon retard, je vous demande donc encore un peu de patience. Je reprends également en main les travaux laissés de côté depuis trop longtemps.

Ce soir, petit OS pour deux chevaliers que j'aime énormément, le second n'ayant pas eu droit à mon attention depuis longtemps.

**Disclaimer**: Tous les personnages présents et cités appartiennent à Masami Kurumada.

**Titre**: Miroir.

Personnages: **Aphrodite - Shun.**

**Rating:** K.

874 mots.

* * *

><p>« Il te ressemble. »<p>

C'était vrai. Il ne pouvait le nier.

Il avait pensé la même chose, alors que l'enfant venait frapper à l'entrée de son temple, pour souiller ses mains d'une teinte qu'elles n'auraient jamais dû porter. Cette androgynie, ce corps frêle, que rien n'aurait dû tourner vers les combats et la mort… Bien sûr qu'il s'était revu. Mais il avait ri : leur conversation lui avait bien montré que ce garçon n'avait visiblement pas été capable de franchir une vocation qu'il avait, pour sa part, embrassé avec une passion dévorante.

Malgré cela, son visage, d'une rare douceur, où se trouvait le pli d'une colère non pas forcée, mais dérangeante, l'avait frappé, de même que ses paroles, et son envie de se battre pour l'homme que lui, assassin, avait tué. Eh quoi ? Aurait-il dû s'attendrir ? Il s'agissait de sa mission, et il l'avait accompli. Nulle place pour les questions. Ni pour les doutes, ou les regrets. Son Maître ordonnait, il exécutait. Mais ce garçon, lui, ne l'entendait pas ainsi. Il voulait obtenir réparations. Chercher une explication. Découvrir des raisons. Avait probablement senti son monde s'effondrer, en réalisant la logique suivie par ceux qui le dominaient.

Mais il avait lutté à armes égales avec un chevalier d'Or, pour l'honneur de ceux qui étaient tombés.

Un rire léger lui échappa, alors qu'il s'interrompait dans ses pensées.

A armes égales, _vraiment _?

Rien n'était moins sûr. Il se souvenait parfaitement de la sensation de vertige qui l'avait saisi, lorsqu'il avait vu cette force se déployer autour de l'enfant presque sans vie. Jamais la Mort n'avait eu trait plus doux, et plus désespérée à l'idée d'accomplir sa tâche éternelle. Ce courant, empreint de violence, l'aspirait, le terrifiait, le surplombait,… allait le déchirer, assurément.

Et pourtant, pourtant… Shun l'avait supplié. Il l'avait supplié parce qu'il désirait profondément l'épargner, lui, son ennemi. Le meurtrier du domaine sacré. Shun pleurait, lui demandant par tous les dieux, de ne pas aller au bout de sa folie. Comment pouvait-il ne serait-ce qu'un instant le mettre devant un tel choix ? Etait-ce donc sa punition, que de se retrouver confronté à un être si semblable, ayant choisi un chemin bien différent ?

« Il te ressemble vraiment. »

Pas tout à fait. Quelque chose l'avait gêné lorsqu'il avait contemplé cet être s'avancer au cœur de sa maison. Il se souvenait de la pureté de ses traits, bien évidemment. De la lueur dans son regard, et de la délicatesse de son visage. Ce physique, ce corps, cette intonation… Shun s'était dressé devant lui, jeune, pur, presque immaculé, en dépit des crimes qu'il avait sans nul doute participé à accomplir. Par devoir, et par honnêteté.

Voilà, c'était cela qui le dérangeait. Sa détermination, sa beauté, ses intentions… ne trouvaient nul écho en le Chevalier des Poissons. Peut-être était-ce pour cela qu'il n'avait pu s'empêcher de vouloir le faire disparaître à jamais.

« Aphrodite, tu es là ? »

Il tourna la tête, ses yeux clairs allant chercher la silhouette élancée du jeune homme, à l'entrée de son jardin. Qui s'approchait de ses fleurs, comme si rien ne lui était jamais arrivé. Qui les frôlait du bout des doigts, comme s'il n'avait jamais eu à les craindre. Les caressant avec un respect qui forçait l'admiration, et l'émotion. Avec une gestuelle emplie de naturel, qui ne manquait jamais de l'étonner. Mais après tout…Shun ne s'était jamais avancé chez lui en craignant pour sa vie. Il le faisait toujours pour autrui. S'il l'avait franchi le seuil de ce lieu la première fois, c'était par dévotion. Et encore en cet instant, la franchise dans son regard ne manquait pas de le retourner, de même que son sourire, si tendre, qui lui était adressé.

C'était cela, qui était frappant. Le porteur d'Andromède n'avait jamais manifesté la moindre animosité réelle et profonde envers lui. Ses pensées avaient su demeurer pures, son visage avait gardé sa douceur, et bien que ses mains se soient entachées de sang, cela n'avait jamais été par plaisir, mais par obligation. A l'image de son physique, Shun ne s'était entaché d'aucun artifice visant à dissimuler sa personnalité, ou celui qu'il était. Pourtant, il avait été soumis à mille tentations, à la possession d'Hadès, dont il aurait pu reprendre le contrôle, et recréer le monde comme il l'aurait entendu. Des occasions, de sortir du chemin, de se détourner, de tout briser.

Mais il ne l'avait pas fait.

« Aphrodite ? »

Une main pâle vint à la rencontre de son bras, alors qu'il lui souriait, avec toute la candeur qu'il était parvenu à préserver. Et sans le vouloir, il ne put s'empêcher de lui sourire à son tour, pour le rassurer, et venir chercher encore un peu plus de la lumière pure que dégageait cet être sans pareil au sein de la chevalerie.

Vraiment, c'eût-été lui faire insulte que de dire de cet enfant qu'il lui ressemblait. Il ne leur voyait rien de commun, quelle que soit la façon dont il y repensait. Ceux qui tentaient encore de les lier ne pouvaient être que des aveugles, n'ayant pas pris la peine de s'approcher du jeune Andromède.

Car Shun était, sans le moindre doute, l'être le plus _beau_ qu'il lui avait jamais été donné de rencontrer.


	23. Lacrimosa

Bonsoir à toutes et à tous.

Les examens sont terminés, je reprends donc lentement mais sûrement le chemin des fictions, que ce soit en lecture ou en écriture. J'ai déjà pu me replonger avec plaisir dans quelques univers que j'apprécie, et j'essaie donc de mettre ma patte à nouveau dans le fandom, après une présence assez épisodique.  
>Je n'ai pas d'explications particulières pour cet OS, si ce ne sont mes réflexions sur l'Après.<p>

**Disclaimer**: Tous les personnages présents et cités appartiennent à Masami Kurumada.

**Titre**: Lacrimosa.

Personnages: **Shun- Shiryu- (Hyôga).**

**Rating:** K.

1178 mots.

Bonne lecture! Et merci de votre soutien, qui me fait toujours chaud au coeur.

* * *

><p>Shun sourit d'un air un peu las, reposant sa plume dans l'encrier, avant de souffler doucement sur la page, aidant le liquide noir à imprégner les feuilles fines de l'ouvrage ancien.<p>

«Je te remercie, Shiryu.

— Je t'en prie, je suis heureux d'avoir pu t'aider. »

Lentement, les doigts, tâchés et abîmés par l'utilisation abusive d'un outil d'écriture, caressèrent les traits qu'ils venaient de former. Ses yeux s'attardèrent sur les courbes étranges qu'il avait créées, formant les lettres du nom qu'il offrait à la postérité. Étranges arabesques, odes silencieuses et destinées à se ternir un jour de n'avoir jamais été lues par la postérité.

Un contact sur son épaule le sortit de sa contemplation silencieuse. Il détourna le regard, comme à regret, pour le poser sur celui qui se tenait à ses côtés.

Shiryu.

L'allure toujours grave, quoi qu'il puisse arriver. Comme si leur ami avait grandi plus rapidement encore qu'ils n'avaient su l'imaginer, protégeant indéfiniment au péril de sa vie ce que son frère et lui avaient déjà sacrifié.

« Tu as terminé ?

Shun secoua la tête, détournant les yeux pour leur offrir la douce lueur s'échappant par la fenêtre.

— Non, pas tout à fait

— Qui te reste-t-il ? »

Un nouveau sourire crispé fleurit à la bouche de celui qu'on nommait « trop faible pour lutter ». Lentement, sa main tourna la page qu'il venait de terminer, offrant un espace blanc, seulement orné de quelques lignes égarées en dessous du titre, dans un nuage de vide et d'oubli qui lui donnait parfois envie de pleurer. Une autre page, encore, puis une autre, et Shun s'arrêta de nouveau. Cette fois-ci, ce fut encore pire. Il n'y avait rien. Rien, si ce n'était le nom, en lettres capitales, lié comme toujours au signe de son porteur, empêchant les gardiens de se détacher de leur charge, même dans une mort n'ayant apporté que douleur infinie, et peine à remplir.

Le vide.

Tout un chapitre à écrire, tant de lignes à remplir, à orner de lettres et de souvenirs… sans pour autant qu'ils n'en aient la moindre possibilité. Shiryu fut saisi de vertige, et dut s'appuyer contre la table, la gorge soudain nouée.

« Les chevaliers du Scorpion et du Verseau.

— Je n'ai rien à leur sujet.

— Seiya et moi n'avons pas affronté Milo suffisamment longtemps. Et quand bien même… »

Le chevalier du Dragon s'interrompit, le regard soudain fuyant, s'enfermant dans un silence lourd que Shun comprenait parfaitement. Seiya ne pouvait les aider. Silencieux et amorphe depuis leur retour des Enfers, leur ami n'avait plus rien de l'être qui les avait guidé et mené à la victoire. Ne restait à présent plus que les larmes, et les regrets de ceux ayant été à ses côtés.

Inconsciemment, Shun se frotta le visage, soudain empli d'amertume et de peine. Il étouffa un cri rageur, symbole de larmes qui ne pouvaient plus couler, et dont il abreuvait avidement l'encre lui servant à honorer ceux qui ne reviendraient jamais.

Leur existence était sa plume. Leur mémoire, son inspiration.

La voix de son ami le ramena de nouveau à l'instant présent. A cette page, blanche, qui ne se remplirait pas, tant que l'unique personne en possession de leur mémoire ne le rejoindrait pas.

« Tu ne lui as pas demandé ?

La question de Shiryu sembla trouver l'écho de ses pensées, de même que leur amertume.

— Si. Mais il n'est jamais venu. »

Et Shun ne pouvait même pas en vouloir à son ami, quand bien même le fait d'être incapable de remplir les lignes correspondant aux chevaliers du Scorpion et du Verseau l'attristait profondément.

Hyôga avait tout simplement refusé de venir, prétextant des missions, des voyages, des appels d'ailleurs. S'isolant loin d'un Sanctuaire qui lui avait pris bien plus qu'il ne lui avait donné. Auquel il avait donné tout ce qu'il possédait, et qui lui avait arraché ce qui avait bien voulu rester.

Le chevalier du Cygne avait toujours gardé le silence sur ses années d'entraînement en Sibérie, même après la bataille fratricide l'ayant opposé à son Maître. Si ses camarades n'avaient pas toujours été à même de déchiffrer son ressenti, ils n'avaient pour autant rien dit. La veillée des morts s'effectuait différemment d'une personne à une autre, et tous en étaient parfaitement conscients. Ils ne pouvaient que respecter le souhait de leur camarade blessé au-delà du possible de garder précieusement pour lui les expériences vécues auprès d'un Maître aussi dur qu'il avait été juste.

Mais après avoir combattu contre Poséidon… Tout était devenu plus clair. Et la culpabilité avait rattrapé leur ami, dévorant son cœur, et ne lui coûtant pourtant qu'un œil.

Bien piètre punition, ne cessait de répéter le concerné.

Hyôga s'était encore un peu plus muré dans des silences qu'il était devenu impossible de briser. Dressant des barrières qu'aucun d'eux n'avaient su — pu ! — franchir, après qu'ils aient ramené avec eux le poids des morts, sacrifiés pour que vive encore un peu la lumière des cieux.

Et lorsque Shun, suivant une tradition ancestrale lui permettant d'endiguer ne serait-ce que très légèrement sa peine, avait décidé de retranscrire sur papier tout ce qu'ils avaient appris de la précédente génération de chevaliers d'Or, les rares personnes encore présentes et à même de l'aider l'avaient fait, autant qu'elles le pouvaient. Lentement, les pages s'étaient remplies. Les vides avaient été comblés. Lui-même avait pu offrir à quelques-uns des extraits de sa mémoire, et de ses souvenirs. Son armure elle-même ne vivait-elle pas du sang qu'un autre homme avait fait couler pour lui ?

Oui, ils avaient été nombreux à venir. Mais Hyôga ne l'avait jamais fait. Et il était fort probable qu'il ne verrait pas le temps où ce dernier accepterait de coucher sur le papier les souvenirs des êtres tant aimés.

Il avait jeté un voile pudique sur son passé, cette fois-ci incapable de le laisser le rattraper. Appliquant de manière tordue les principes tant revendiqués par un Maître dont le spectre s'était brisé entre ses doigts. Ne pouvant formuler des phrases qui auraient donné vie à des souvenirs intolérables.

De ses combats meurtriers contre son Maître et son ami, Hyôga n'avait rien dit. Gardant précieusement des souvenirs qu'il ne désirait pas partager, prenant le risque de voir tomber les deux hommes dans l'oubli, par un égoïsme que nul ne parvenait pour autant à lui reprocher. Et si Shiryu ainsi quelques chevaliers d'Argent avaient pu donner des informations de forme au sujet du huitième gardien, la mémoire du onzième demeurait pour sa part impossible à récupérer. Lambeaux de brume inatteignables, douloureusement gardés par un être qui n'avait plus la force de les approcher.

De ces mémoires vacillantes, Hyôga s'était fait maître et prisonnier, conservant précieusement et douloureusement à la fois le peu que le Sanctuaire avait ben voulu lui laisser. Quittant ces terres arides pour d'autres aux températures à l'extrême inversé, noyant dans un univers de glace la marque cruelle de l'absence deux qui l'avaient formé.

Camus, toujours. Et Milo, un peu à son tour.

Âmes parties le sourire aux lèvres, sans trouver la moindre chance de devenir un jour pour les générations futures plus que de simples noms sur des pages impures.


	24. φωτοστέφανο (- Halo)

Bonsoir à toutes et à tous.

Ce soir, un petit texte pour Yggdrasil, puisque cela faisait un moment que je n'avais pas mis à jour ici.  
>J'ai beaucoup d'affection pour tout ce qui est lié à la mémoire (en témoigne le précédent OS), mais ayant commencé à relire un peu mes tomes de Saint Seiya, c'est avec la Déesse que j'aborde ce thème, en bien peu de mots pour une fois.<p>

**Disclaimer**: Tous les personnages présents et cités appartiennent à Masami Kurumada.

Titre: **φωτοστέφανο **(Halo).

Personnages: **Athéna- (Mû).**

Rating: PG.

731 mots.

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, et vous remercie chaleureusement comme toujours de votre soutien.

* * *

><p>Athéna se tient devant <em>Elles<em>.

Venue lui demander expressément en sa demeure, d'accéder à sa requête, Mû du Bélier lui a délivré au dernier temple, afin qu'elle puisse les contempler. Il regrette un peu de ne pouvoir les garder, et elle le sait : il aurait tant aimé avoir plus de temps pour se présenter, pour leur parler, et leur demander de s'ouvrir à lui, qui les découvrait à peine et devait pourtant les soigner. _Elles_ ne le connaissent pas encore. _Elles _savent son rôle, bien évidemment, et l'ont sûrement senti bien avant qu'il n'en ait lui-même connaissance. Mais lui ne leur a pas encore présenté ses hommages, ne leur a pas offert son sang en partage.

Pour l'heure, cependant, c'est Athéna qui doit leur parler. Il est nécessaire qu'elle soit la première à échanger avec ses gardiennes millénaires. Elle se penche, légèrement, jusqu'à s'agenouiller, pour effleurer de sa paume les caissons dorées, qui s'ouvrent pour elle, et délivrent devant ses yeux les totems immobiles. Une légère aura les baigne encore, mais elle sait que cela ne durera pas longtemps. Privés de leur porteur, _Elles_ s'éteindront, pour panser la plaie de la disparition. Pour s'enfermer dans un sommeil n'ayant d'autre but que de leur faire oublier les atrocités subies par ceux qui les ont quittées.

Mais avant cela… _Elles_ lui raconteront. Lui parleront. De ces hommes qui ont vécu, qui ont trahi, qui ont changé. _Elles _lui diront qui ils ont été, où ils sont nés, ce qu'ils ont vécu, ce qu'ils ont subi. _Elles_ conteront leur amour pour ceux dont on les a privées. _Elles_ lui adresseront leurs peines, leurs espoirs, leurs sentiments. Lui chuchoteront pourquoi ils ont trahi, ce en quoi ils ont tant souhaité croire, et pour quelle raison, ils ont finalement abandonné la vie. _Elles_ retraceront leur histoire, et lui expliqueront pourquoi il ne faut pas leur en vouloir, en dépit de leurs manquements envers leur divinité. Car si Athéna est profondément bonne, sa persona, passée par mille tourments pour reprendre le contrôle du Sanctuaire, doit pouvoir à son tour pardonner ceux qui ont attenté à sa vie ou cherché à protéger celui qui s'y est le mieux employé.

C'est Cancer qui l'appelle en premier, lui narrant pourquoi, en la sachant si près d'elle, elle n'a pas pu continuer à soutenir son hôte, devenu trop sanglant pour la cause. Athéna baise la tête du totem, percevant des larmes inexistantes qu'elle ne peut pas encore entendre. L'armure culpabilise, bien sûr. L'homme qu'elle a abandonné n'est plus, et en dépit de ses erreurs, elle l'avait adopté. Il y a de la douleur dans les mots murmurés, et une intense sensation d'avoir été blessée. Athéna la frôle du bout des doigts, tentant du mieux qu'elle peut de consoler son antique protectrice. Il sera difficile, cette fois, de se pardonner à soi-même, et de continuer à chérir un si terrible souvenir.

Lentement, elle tourne les yeux vers les quatre autres constellations, qui attendent patiemment de pouvoir lui dire ce qu'_Elles _ont ressenti, et ce en quoi _Elles_ ont cru. Mais Gemini, posée la plus en retrait, lui parlera-t-elle ? Entre toutes, c'est elle qui a été bien trop éloigné de son porteur pour pouvoir expliquer à sa Déesse ce qui lui est arrivé. Il lui faudra s'armer de patience, et la rassurer. Lui dire qu'elle a fait au mieux, les étoiles avaient après tout déjà décidé de ce que serait la destinée.

Athéna pose le front contre le casque doré, qui lui fait part de ses lamentations désespérées. Elle n'a pas su sauver l'âme de Saga, mais elle continuera de croire en lui. Jusqu'à ce que revienne l'espoir, quelle que soit la forme qu'elle doit un jour revêtir. Sa Déesse se charge de la rassurer : elle sait déjà qu'un jour prochain, elle sera amenée à la défendre de nouveau, faisant honneur à sa constellation, pour le bien des hommes qu'_Elles_ ont juré de protéger.

En cette heure, _Elles_ doivent dormir, et oublier. Oublier que ceux qu'_Elles _ont aimés sont morts sous leur règne. Alors, lentement, le halo lumineux décroît, jusqu'à disparaître. Ses gardiennes ont fermé leur cœur, pour en apaiser les saignements qu'_Elles _ne peuvent plus accepter. Et la Déesse demeure, sans jamais pouvoir retenir les larmes silencieuses qui glissent sur son visage, témoins millénaires d'une peine qui n'a jamais cessé.

_« Adieu, mes Amies. Jusqu'à la prochaine fois. »_


	25. Reconnaissance

Bonjour à toutes et à tous.

En publiant ce texte, je me rends compte que cela faisait un peu plus de six mois que je n'y avais pas ajouté de nouveau texte. C'est stupéfiant de voir à quel point le temps passe à une vitesse folle. Néanmoins, mes bonnes résolutions étant prises, plusieurs écrits sont prêts ou en finition, et il y aura donc des mises à jours un peu plus régulières!

Aujourd'hui, un petit écrit sur deux personnages dont je pense qu'il y a beaucoup à dire, pour peu qu'on prenne le temps d'y repenser.

**Disclaimer**: Tous les personnages présents et cités appartiennent à Masami Kurumada.

Titre: Reconnaissance.

Personnages: **Kanon - Shun.** (Athéna - Chevaliers d'Or - Chevaliers Divins.)

Rating: K.

735 mots.

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture. Merci à toutes et à tous pour votre soutien!

* * *

><p>La sagesse de ses aînés était une valeur qu'ils ne posséderaient jamais.<p>

Les Guerriers Divins se tenaient là, debout derrière leur Déesse, écoutant attentivement les échanges ayant lieu devant leurs yeux. Le poing d'Aiolia sur la table, faisant écho à son mouvement d'humeur, face au regard et au ton impassible du chevalier du Verseau posé sur lui. Les faits énoncés calmement par Shion, auxquels répondaient les explications claires de Dohko. L'air désintéressé d'Aphrodite face au sérieux de Shura. Tant de comportements différents face à des situations délicates qu'il était nécessaire de gérer, alors que devant chacun d'eux, un rapport en dix pages avait été déposé, et soigneusement compulsé par les personnes présentes, en dépit de l'attitude que chacun témoignait.

Shun avala lentement sa salive, admirant silencieusement la force mentale de l'élite de leur Ordre. Quoi qu'il puisse arriver, cela resterait une évidence, dans le vase clos qu'était le Sanctuaire. Jamais ses camarades et lui-même ne pourraient un jour s'élever au-dessus de ce que l'expérience et les années avaient offert comme acquis à leurs aînés, en dépit de l'évolution de leurs armures baignées de sang divin. Peut-être avaient-ils vaincu par leurs poings et leurs luttes. Mais ce qui se jouait actuellement devant eux, non, ils n'étaient certainement pas prêts à faire de même. L'expérience des combats était une chose, qu'ils partageaient certainement — celles de vies entières à vivre de l'esprit du Sanctuaire en étaient une autre.

Il observait chacun d'eux, notant les différences ou les similarités, en postures comme en logorrhées. Son regard s'arrêta alors sur Kanon, dont l'attitude rigide n'était qu'une façade face à une écoute assidue des arguments d'Aioros. Les bras croisés, et le visage figé dans une expression de sérieux que peu lui connaissaient être dirigée vers qui que ce soit d'autre qu'Athéna ou le Chevalier de la Balance.

Shun s'accorda quelques secondes pour faire glisser ses pupilles vertes sur la posture austère et les muscles puissants qu'il pouvait deviner à travers la tunique qui n'avait jamais changé. Au milieu des armures d'Or portées par ses camarades, telle une frontière, la tenue de Kanon aurait pu trancher sévèrement. Sans pour autant que le concerné, ou ceux qui l'entouraient, semblèrent y porter la moindre attention. Cela, bien plus encore que toutes ses démonstrations de force, était une preuve suffisante de l'estime que les quatorze hommes se portaient.

Les yeux pers accrochèrent les siens, alors qu'un long frisson le secouait, sans qu'il ne puisse rien faire pour le faire cesser. Il réalisa alors que, perdu dans ses réflexions, il était demeuré bien trop longtemps à fixer le cadet des Gémeaux. Sans se départir de son attention envers la conversation, ce dernier s'était mis à l'observer à son tour, comme s'il devinait où les pensées d'Andromède l'avaient mené quelques minutes plus tôt. L'intensité de ce regard, et ce qu'il y lut, l'empêchèrent de se détourner, quand bien même il l'aurait profondément désiré. Dans son esprit, des paroles se mirent à résonner de nouveau, à une époque lointaine et meurtrière où il avait souhaité se sacrifier.

Kanon avait-il compris, lui qui pouvait lire les psychés pour créer ses illusions ? Avait-il lu la vérité cachée par Andromède, lorsque son poing s'était arrêté à quelques millimètres à peine de son visage, moins par pitié que par étonnement quand à ce qu'il avait vu ?

Aujourd'hui, il lui semblait de nouveau que oui. Kanon connaissait sa véritable force. Il avait fouillé au plus profond de lui pour en comprendre la source et les raisons. Il avait vu, dans cette zone intime réservée à nul autre qu'à lui-même, ce que Shun désirait pourtant si ardemment cacher. Le cadet des Gémeaux gardait son secret, sans jamais rien demander en échange que la promesse de la part du plus jeune des chevaliers de Bronze de ne jamais plus reculer lorsque l'ennemi reviendrait.

Cela, plus encore que sa force physique et mentale, provoquaient en Shun un sentiment de respect jamais égalé, et une déférence dont il n'était pas certain de savoir quelle forme lui donner. Être un cadet n'était pas une fatalité cela donnait accès une puissance d'un tout autre genre. Kanon semblait lui dire cela, encore aujourd'hui. Mais ce fût à l'instant où leurs regards se croisèrent de nouveau, que naquit sa conviction de n'avoir jamais autant admiré un autre homme de toute sa vie.

Kanon serait son modèle, lui qui savait mieux que personne ce que signifiait se fuir soi-même.


	26. Envol

Bonjour à toutes et à tous.

Aujourd'hui, c'est le 7 février. Mais je n'avais pas de texte particulièrement joyeux à accorder à Camus, malheureusement pour lui. J'avais néanmoins cet écrit de prévu depuis un moment, et je pense finalement que c'est l'occasion de lui offrir comme présent.

Il ne va pas dans _Hapax_ car, de mon point de vue, il correspond mieux à la lignée de textes d'_Yggdrasil_. Et puis, le petit chanceux avait ouvert le bal des anniversaires, l'an passé. Aujourd'hui, on fait plus simple.

Disclaimer: Tous les personnages présents et cités appartiennent à Masami Kurumada.

Titre: Envol.

Personnages: **Camus - Milo. (Saga Grand Pope).**

Rating: K.

1408 mots.

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

* * *

><p>La forme que prenait son respect était parfaite. Une révérence gracieuse, d'un équilibre légendaire, en dépit de cette aura glaciale et fière dont le onzième gardien avait souvent été targué.<p>

« Tu partiras dans quelques heures.

— Bien. »

L'ordre était tombé, et ne souffrait point de réplique. Non qu'il aurait pu en avoir la moindre. Il s'agissait de son devoir. De son rôle, bien précis au sein du Sanctuaire. A l'instar de ses camarades, chacun avait une particularité qui lui était propre. Il était l'espion des Terres Saintes, et ces enfants qu'il se voyait confier viendraient s'ajouter à la vie d'yeux discrets qu'il portait déjà sur ses épaules depuis des années. Il se redressa, croisant sans pouvoir s'en empêcher le regard de métal froid auquel il devait s'adresser. Puis, se retira, non sans s'être incliné de nouveau face à son supérieur, dont les yeux, impossibles à déchiffrer, provoquèrent par leur insistance un frisson de mal-être chez celui qu'on prétendait imperturbable.

Camus pénétra sans ses appartements, D'une main légère, il empoigna un sac de toile, qu'il ouvrit et déposa sur son lit afin de le remplir des rares objets dont il pourrait avoir besoin. Les quelques biens qu'il possédait eurent tôt fait de trouver leur place au fond du contenant, lui rappelant à quel point il ne possédait finalement que peu de choses. Et une fois que cela fut fait, il n'eut d'autres choix que de ralentir sa quête, jusqu'à cesser tout mouvement, et de se remettre à penser l'ordre qui venait de lui être donné.

Sa main, posée sur le sac, se contracta très légèrement.

Une sensation désagréable se fit ressentir lorsqu'il avala sa salive. A la veille de son quinzième anniversaire, le Grand Pope lui confiait non pas un, mais deux disciples. Cela impliquait forcément une lutte pour déterminer son successeur, mais par-dessus tout, cela signifiait qu'il y aurait irrémédiablement _quelqu'un_ pour prendre sa place. Deux armures à prendre, — dont la sienne. Ce qui aurait dû être une logique honorable d'héritage se transformait inexorablement en nasse étouffante. Que ses camarades fussent exempt du moindre disciple rendait l'ordre encore plus étrange, et dérangeant.

Les doutes qu'il n'avait pu s'empêcher d'avoir au fil des décisions sanglantes et arbitraires de leur supérieur étaient-ils devenus trop évidents ? Le Grand-Pope commençait-il à percevoir chez l'espion du Sanctuaire les prémices de soupçons que ce dernier peinait à contenir derrière son masque d'impassibilité ? Masque qui aurait dû être tout aussi efficace que celui de métal que leur supérieur leur offrait, sans pouvoir y parvenir pour autant.

Insidieusement, l'idée qu'on cherchait peut-être à l'évincer, à l'éloigner, commença à germer dans son esprit.

Un léger courant d'air fit remuer ses mèches carmin, mais il n'y réagit pas pour autant.

Derrière lui, il pouvait sentir le regard de Milo découpant chacun de ses gestes, appuyé sur le chambranle de la porte. Le huitième gardien était entré en silence, sans surprendre pour autant le onzième, en un lieu où il était presque aussi maître que le propriétaire du temple. Ils étaient amis depuis le premier jour, et leurs maisons respectives n'avaient aucun mal à souffrir qu'un autre que leur protecteur ne vienne en garder la porte. L'acceptation silencieuse de leurs propres armures, ainsi que leurs résonnances singulières lorsqu'ils partaient ensemble en mission, étaient autant de preuves supplémentaires, si nécessaires, des liens profonds qui s'étaient tissés entre eux. Une amitié que leurs maîtres respectifs avaient encouragée, sans jamais comprendre la raison exacte de son fondement.

Le silence, toutefois, ne sut s'étirer bien longtemps. Le jeune chevalier du Scorpion avait toujours eu du mal à laisser durer entre eux des non-dits qui l'avaient toujours inquiété, et le changement incessant de ses appuis renseigna Camus sur son état de nervosité.

« Tu t'en vas ?

— Le Grand Pope m'a confié une tâche.

— Un disciple ?

— Deux. »

Le Chevalier du Verseau serra les dents.

Le silence qui avait suivi sa déclaration achevait de confirmer les craintes du onzième gardien. Car ce calme troublé signifiait à lui tout seul que Milo s'interrogeait également sur la nécessité qu'il y ait _deux_ apprentis. Si l'un devait avoir celle affiliée à l'étoile du Nord, alors… Alors l'autre devrait forcément prendre la place du français à sa tâche. Et ils connaissaient tous deux le prix qu'il faudrait payer lorsque ce jour arriverait.

Camus pouvait presque voir les yeux du Grec se plisser, alors que ses doigts, dont il avait perçu le tapement régulier jusqu'à présent, venaient de cesser leur activité. Le Verseau ferma les yeux un instant, avant de se mordre très légèrement la lèvre. Si Milo était suffisamment surpris au point d'avoir des doutes sur la décision que venait de prendre le Grand-Pope… Ce n'était décidément pas bon signe. Cela signifiait que la situation perturbait suffisamment cet être épidermique qui faisait toute confiance à son instinct.

Il se tourna pour faire face à son camarade.

Une fois de plus, il fut frappé de voir que l'adolescence commençait déjà à se frayer son chemin à travers le Grec, sinuant de son corps à son esprit sans que rien ne puisse l'arrêter. Milo, jusqu'à aujourd'hui le plus petit d'entre eux, avait tout à coup poussé sans prévenir, gagnant une quinzaine de centimètres en ce qui lui avait semblé à peine quelques jours. Son visage peinait à passer la transition entre les rondeurs de son enfance, et la finesse de sa jeunesse. Les muscles, déjà formés depuis trop longtemps, donnaient à sa carrure changeante une drôle d'allure, commune néanmoins à l'ensemble de leur groupe. Les efforts excessifs qu'ils avaient fournis avaient ainsi pour conséquence une dégradation de leur croissance, ne se manifestant toutefois pas de la même manière chez chacun d'entre eux.

Sa voix, aux intonations étrange, était victime des remous de la mue. Son timbre allait et venait, passant de ces sons plus aigus que Camus avait toujours connu, à une gravité qu'il n'avait jamais soupçonnée. Certains s'en moquaient : lui n'avait pour sa part jamais su rire face à cet indice bien réel d'une vérité à laquelle ils ne pourraient échapper.

Milo grandissait. Et lui, devait à présent s'en aller.

C'était ainsi que le Sanctuaire tournait. Toutefois, le son de cloche produit par le départ imminent du Verseau semblait tinter également d'une certaine amertume, dont les deux jeunes gens ne parvenaient à se détacher. Et qui n'avait, étrangement, rien à voir avec leur séparation à venir, et leur amitié qu'il faudrait entretenir par des lettres et de longues semaines d'attente.

Ils en avaient conscience tous les deux : une fois que Camus aurait franchi les portes de sa maison pour retourner chez lui, là-bas…Plus rien ne serait pareil. Car cet éloignement forcé démontrait à lui tout seul que quelque chose avait changé au sein de leur demeure Sacrée.

Alors, lorsque Camus empoigna son sac de toile tout en chargeant sur son dos le caisson de son armure, Milo posa une main sur son épaule. Son regard de chargea d'une émotion mal-définie, entre la crainte pour sa vie qu'il n'osait prononcer, et des encouragements hypocrites auxquels il ne parvenait pas à donner sens. Le Chevalier du Verseau choisit d'alléger sa tâche, en déposant à son tour une main qu'il souhaitait rassurante sur l'épaule de son ami.

« Veille sur ces terres pour moi, Milo.

— S'il se passe quoi que ce soit d'anormal, tu seras le premier à le savoir.

— Non le Grand-Pope ?

— Pas s'il est la source du changement. »

Ces paroles étaient prohibées. Cette simple pensée n'aurait pas dû exister. Un instant, la culpabilité saisit le Chevalier du Verseau à la gorge. Nul doute que c'étaient ses propres soupçons qui avaient fini par influencer un huitième gardien déjà largement assujetti à ses émotions. Mais il ne pouvait s'en vouloir : car si, comme il le craignait, leur Sanctuaire commençait à se détériorer, il faudrait à Milo toutes ses capacités de déduction pour parvenir à subsister en cette île désolée.

La poigne sur son épaule trembla, avant de se resserrer brusquement. Camus s'avança, et donna une accolade franche à son ami de toujours, qu'il allait de nouveau quitter, sans réel espoir, cette fois, de se revoir jamais comme ils étaient aujourd'hui. Le huitième gardien ferma les yeux, et serra les poings. Il compta mentalement jusqu'à cinq, comme lors de leur dernière séparation, avant d'ouvrir ses paupières.

La pièce était vide. Le onzième gardien s'en était allé.

Jusqu'à leurs prochaines retrouvailles, il laissait derrière lui ses doutes, sur lesquels Milo devrait se charger de veiller.


	27. Messiah

Bonsoir à toutes et à tous.

Aujourd'hui, nous sommes le 10 mars, et certain(e)s commencent à avoir l'habitude de mes cadeaux "particuliers" à ce cher Chevalier des Poissons. Je l'aime pourtant profondément, mais chaque fois que je commence à écrire sur lui, c'est toujours parfaitement atroce. Alors une fois de plus, pas d'_Hapax_ pour ce texte. Mais une mise en garde sincère: ce qui est sous-entendu dans ce texte est grave, et le rating n'est pas là pour faire joli. Rien de graphique, mais je préfère prévenir.

**Disclaimer**: Tous les personnages présents et cités appartiennent à Masami Kurumada.

Titre: **Messiah.**

Personnages: **Saga - (/) Aphrodite.**

Rating: M. (Thèmes abordés.)

1617 mots.

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

* * *

><p>Une pluie battante, un bâtiment vétuste, et un jardin dévasté.<p>

Face à la porte délabrée, son Maître avait posé une main sur son épaule, arrachant l'apprenti à ses pensées. Ils avaient échangé un regard lourd de sens, avant que son supérieur n'ouvrît la bouche.

« C'est à toi d'y aller. »

Saga avait acquiescé, conscient de sa mission et de son importance. Il s'était avancé, franchissant l'entrée du lieu d'un pas sûr — qui cessa de l'être dès l'instant où il posa le pied dans la chambre, les sens en alerte. Immédiatement, ce furent les odeurs qui lui sautèrent à la gorge. Nauséabondes, dérangeantes, bien trop parlantes, dans cette pièce sombre et insalubre, au sein de laquelle se trouvaient pourtant des meubles anciens, qu'on aurait dit sortis d'une autre époque.

Saga plissa le nez.

La fragrance de la mort était là, imprégnant les tissus, rendant l'air lourd et difficile à supporter. La fenêtre, aux vitres jamais lavées, laissait difficilement passer une lumière tamisée, devenue grise une fois passée au filtre de la saleté. Il faisait sombre. Bien trop sombre. Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour s'habituer. Baissant les yeux, il vit que le sol était jonché de vêtements usagés, de morceaux de verre brisés, ainsi que de…Saga frémit. Non. Il ne voulait pas voir cela. Il ferma les yeux, prit le temps d'une inspiration, et avança encore de deux pas, tentant d'oblitérer les preuves de l'évidence qu'il foulait du pied en refusant de la nommer.

Ce fut à cet instant qu'il le vit.

Lié au mur par deux entraves aux chevilles qui avaient enserré sa peau au point de l'ouvrir, la tête penchée sur le côté, les bras ballants dont la main droite était tournée vers le ciel et le regard vide, l'enfant se tenait là. Ses cheveux bleus, à la couleur inégalée, masquaient quelque peu la maigreur de ses joues. Le vêtement ne parvenait pas à en faire autant pour son corps, tandis qu'il se tenait ainsi, noyé dans une chemise usée à la teinte modifiée par le temps, qui ne lui appartenait certainement pas. Il était nu sous cet apparat, sans sembler pour autant sentir le froid qui mordait actuellement la peau de Saga. Son épiderme, à la couleur d'ivoire, paraissait fantasmagorique, et d'une texture presque translucide, en raison de l'étrange lumière qui baignait les lieux.

La peau était zébrée de coupures, de marques, qu'il identifia comme celles de doigts à l'emprise trop brutale — maculée également de poussière, et de sang. Tout comme son visage, qui époustoufla un instant l'aîné des Gémeaux lorsqu'il arrêta ses yeux sur lui. En dépit de sa posture et de son environnement, en dépit de la couleur carmin qui noyait à demi sa figure et ses cheveux ondulés, en dépit de la luminosité qui empestait la mort et la détresse, l'enfant était magnifique. Sa beauté était irréelle, espiègle et irrationnelle, à l'image du grain de beauté noir qui paraissait jouer, sous l'œil gauche de cet être féérique.

Une pureté souillée se dégageait de lui tout entier, et sa respiration lente avait un rythme bien à elle, qui hypnotisa Saga. L'espace de quelques secondes, il se perdit dans sa contemplation, incapable de cesser de se repaître de la magnificence de cet être.

A ses côtés, reposait un corps massacré.

Le Grec s'avança d'un pas supplémentaire, identifiant la cause de la mort comme étant due à un cosmos incontrôlable ayant débordé, auquel s'ajoutait… le reste. Puis, son regard croisa celui de l'enfant à ses pieds, incapable de résister à l'abysse turquoise qui l'appelait. Le prisonnier ne réagit pas immédiatement, demeurant ainsi, à le regarder sans réellement le voir. Puis soudain, un sursaut s'empara de lui, comme s'il le discernait enfin. Une seconde s'écoula, sans qu'aucun d'eux ne fît quoi que ce soit. Enfin, l'enfant remua. Il se contenta de bouger légèrement, comme pour changer de position.

Saga l'observa sans comprendre déplacer lentement ses jambes. Puis la lumière se fît. Et il vomit.

Etait-ce la moiteur de la pièce ? Les odeurs qui y régnaient ? Le regard mort de cet enfant qui n'avait pas douze ans d'âge ? L'état de son âme plus encore que celui de son corps ? Il l'ignorait. Mais ce fut à l'instant où l'apprenti comprit que le prisonnier commençait à écarter les jambes, qu'un haut-le-cœur incontrôlable le prit. Les morceaux d'un puzzle que son esprit avait refusé de compléter à son arrivée se mirent brutalement en place, jusqu'à faire éclater une vérité qui le poussa à s'effondrer devant l'enfant enchaîné.

La moiteur de la pièce le saisit de nouveau à la gorge, et il se surprit à transpirer. Il avait soif, et les gouttes de transpiration sur son front gênaient sa vision, bien qu'il parvînt sans mal à voir le regard troublé devant lui.

Il s'agenouilla difficilement, tout en essayant de garder une certaine distance entre eux. D'une main qu'il aurait souhaitée plus ferme, il arrêta les genoux qui tentaient de s'éloigner l'un de l'autre. Le goût atroce dans sa bouche n'avait probablement d'égal que l'expression tétanisée de l'être face à lui.

« Non. »

Un langage universel. Que l'enfant ne comprenait pourtant pas.

« Non. Je ne veux pas ça. »

C'était inutile. Il le savait. Comment cette créature enfermée et terrifiée aurait-elle pu saisir ce qu'il essayait de lui expliquer ? Comment aurait-il pu lui faire comprendre que ce n'était pas _cela _qu'il venait demander ?

Baissant la tête, il prit le temps de réfléchir rapidement. Il voyait encore, tout autour de cet enfant, les langues de feu du cosmos non-maîtrisé qui l'entouraient, comme pour le protéger. Il pouvait les utiliser… Il pouvait l'atteindre comme cela. Saga laissa germer entre ses doigts une étincelle dorée, qu'il fit grandir de plus en plus. C'était risqué, bien évidemment. Un véritable pari sur l'avenir. En montrant une partie d'une galaxie à un mortel qui n'avait pas atteint douze ans, il pouvait tout à fait détruire son esprit. Mais que restait-il réellement à préserver chez cet être massacré ? Que n'avait-il déjà pas vu, pas subi, pas enduré, que Saga pouvait lui imposer ? Il préférait ne pas y penser.

Se concentrant sur l'énergie naissant dans sa main. Sur l'invitation sans précédent qu'il offrait à la victime de mille tourments. Sur cette nouvelle vie qu'il lui proposait grâce à quelques particules dorées.

Face à lui, les yeux turquoise s'écarquillèrent, alors que les lèvres, étonnamment belles, malgré leur sécheresse et le ravage de morsures trop brutales, semblaient vouloir s'étirer pour prendre une expression de surprise. La main droite immobile tressauta, et l'agitation de son cosmos trouva enfin la paix en effleurant celle de l'apprenti chevalier. L'enfant leva les yeux. Son regard se porta sur le visage de l'homme qui était entré dans cette pièce d'un pas assuré, sans avoir pour autant souhaiter faire ce que tous les autres avaient désiré jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Il prit conscience pour la première fois de l'étrange tenue de son interlocuteur, ainsi que de ses yeux, ses yeux émeraude, qui le regardaient avec une lueur qu'il n'avait jamais connu jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

Et lorsque cet être, aux longs cheveux bleus, et à l'expression si douce, avait brisé les chaînes qui le retenaient depuis si longtemps, avant de tendre les bras vers lui, pour le soulever… Alors seulement, ses doigts s'étaient retirés du cœur du cadavre où ils étaient fermement ancrés. Sa main, poisseuse de sang, s'était agrippée au cou contre lequel il avait été collé, traçant des sillons écarlates sur cette peau chaude dont il ne savait rien, se permettant de la tâcher, et de l'imprégner d'une odeur repoussante. Malgré cela, l'homme ne lui reprocha rien, et ne cria pas. Il se contenta de resserrer légèrement sa prise, pour le soulever et l'emmener loin.

Loin du corps mort. Loin de ce lieu où des hommes lui avaient répété qu'ils l'aimaient alors qu'ils le brisaient. Loin des jours gris, et des nuits de souffrance.

Dehors, il y avait un autre homme. Portant une armure étincelante, qui brillait étrangement en comparaison de cette maison que rien n'avait jamais éclairée. Son éclat brûla ses rétines turquoise par sa couleur vive et, inconsciemment, ses doigts se raffermirent encore d'avantage sur la tunique de son porteur. Saga baissa légèrement le front face à son Maître, qui apporta un serment de mots à une vérité dont il avait déjà réalisé l'importance. Fixant, par ces syllabes, la promesse d'un attachement physique et moral qu'il ne serait jamais possible de défaire.

« C'est ta responsabilité, à présent. Son avenir, son chemin, son univers dépendront entièrement de toi. »

L'enfant écouta ces mots dans une langue étrangère, dont il appréciait la beauté, sans en saisir la portée. Son porteur avait hoché la tête à cette phrase qu'il n'avait pu comprendre. Et ses yeux s'étaient fermés.

Saga, pour sa part, avait raffermi sa prise sur le troisième porteur de ses valeurs qu'il était venu recueillir. Il ressemblait aux deux autres, tout en s'en distinguant déjà. Contrairement aux précédents, cet enfant détruit lui confiait sa vie, sans douter de ses intentions un seul instant.

* * *

><p>Les rais de lumière traversant les tentures de velours tirèrent Saga d'un sommeil bien peu réparateur, alors que les derniers relents de ses souvenirs s'estompaient lentement. A ses côtés, le corps encore alangui n'esquissa pas le moindre geste. Saga se tourna dans le lit, observant le douzième gardien lui disputer entièrement les attentions de Morphée, plongé comme il l'était dans une nuit sereine et sans tourments.<p>

Aphrodite.

Il l'avait arraché à ses ténèbres, l'avait nommé, entraîné, élevé au rang de Chevalier — puis attiré.

Et lorsqu'il dormait ainsi, nu, entre ses draps, Saga ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'il n'avait brisé les chaînes de son corps, que pour en attacher de nouvelles à son âme.


	28. Ikaros

Bonjour à toutes et à tous.

Petite mise à jour d' _Yggdrasi_l, avec le dernier texte que j'avais en tête et prévu depuis un certain temps. Si tout se passe bien, la prochaine publication sera la suite et fin de _Poison in our Mind_. (Oui, il faut y croire!)  
>Un très grand merci à vous pour votre soutien et vos retours!<p>

**Disclaimer**: Tous les personnages présents et cités appartiennent à Masami Kurumada.

Titre:** Ikaros.**

Personnages: **Rhadamanthe (- Kanon). **

Rating: K.

1056 mots.

Ta-chan deary, Enjoy! (Try to...) : )

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

* * *

><p>Rhadamanthe s'avança d'un pas lourd au sein du tribunal, frôlant du bout des doigts les bordures de bois millénaires, l'écho de ses mouvements se répercutant à travers les colonnes anciennes. Il était le premier arrivé, comme le voulait une tradition qui n'avait jamais cessé depuis la première aube pâle et sombre qui les avait vus naître comme Juges des Enfers. Dans quelques minutes, Minos ne tarderait pas à faire son apparition, prenant place au centre, alors qu'Eaque irait se poser à sa gauche. Le Spectre de la Whyverne rejoindrait pour sa part le siège à droite de son aîné, où ils commenceraient tous les trois le début d'une longue série de jugements, qui s'étirerait jusqu'au moment où ils estimeraient qu'ils pouvaient laisser la main à leurs subordonnés.<p>

Son regard se posa sur le Livre des Âmes, soigneusement déposé sur le bureau de son supérieur par celui qui en détenait autant le privilège que la lourde tâche. Rune, comme chaque jour, depuis sept siècles que Minos était allé quérir son âme, n'avait jamais failli à sa fonction. Néanmoins, aujourd'hui, l'ouvrage était ouvert, chose suffisamment rare pour surprendre Rhadamanthe. Il s'approcha davantage, et constata que le livre lui dévoilait l'histoire de l'un des Chevaliers d'Athéna, élément dont les Juges n'avaient pourtant cure, jusqu'à l'aube des Guerres Saintes du moins.

Dans ces instants-là, seulement, ses frères et lui s'autorisaient à plonger au cœur de leur vie, pour découvrir qui seraient les ennemis. De quelle manière ils avaient vécu leur existence, quelles étaient leurs faiblesses, leurs forces, les efforts qu'ils avaient fournis, au service d'une Déesse qui semblait prendre un certain plaisir à aimer l'humanité entière bien plus que ses propres hommes, toujours sacrifiés sur l'autel de son amour inconditionnel. Ils apprenaient qui ils étaient, moins par curiosité que pour mener à terme une tâche qu'ils n'avaient, jusqu'à présent, jamais pu concrétiser.

Ses doigts gantés de noir aux reflets violets se mirent à tourner les pages, distraitement. Ses yeux glissaient sur des noms anonymes et des Armures familières, dont ses frères et lui avaient appris les charges et les implications depuis des millénaires déjà. Toujours les mêmes rôles, les mêmes techniques, légèrement améliorées, toujours les mêmes péchés, ou du moins, de fortes similarités. Seules changeaient parfois les affinités, s'ils avaient seulement le temps d'en développer.

Il était étonnant de voir à quel point chaque génération n'avait jamais craint de s'élever contre les dieux, quand bien même ces Chevaliers avaient conscience de l'irrémédiable sentence qui viendrait sanctionner leurs manquements. Cela aurait pu forcer leur respect, bien évidemment. De voir qu'ils persévéraient à s'élever contre le destin de la Terre, pour en protéger les habitants, selon les vœux de leur Déesse. Mais de la part des trois Juges que rien ne surprenait, et qui seraient les ultimes miroirs de leur vie pécheresse, ils n'obtenaient rarement plus que du mépris, si ce n'était une passivité fortement irritante pour des êtres si passionnés.

Alors qu'il allait de nouveau tourner la page, Rhadamanthe interrompit son geste. Il plissa les yeux, observant la traditionnelle binarité des appelés à la Troisième Armure. Là où n'aurait dû se trouver qu'un seul nom pour une charge bien précise, deux feuilles s'étiraient, dont les deux intitulés étaient bel et bien liés sous un totem commun. A gauche, l'aîné. A droite, le cadet. Un trait arrondi pour chacun d'eux, prenant racine sous le nom de Gemini.

Le Juge laissa son regard couler sur les lignes, alors qu'il découvrait, sous l'écriture fine et aérée du Balrog, le récit de ces deux hommes qu'une histoire tragique, mâtinée d'envies de grandeurs, avait séparés. Il découvrit d'abord l'évolution de l'aîné, dont il savait déjà partiellement quelles exactions il avait perpétrées. L'Ancien Grand-Pope du Sanctuaire était passé devant leur tribunal, il y avait de cela treize ans déjà, et s'il avait autrefois lu son nom, il n'avait pas eu la curiosité de savoir qui était exactement son meurtrier.

Aujourd'hui, il l'apprenait. Et son historique le rebutait profondément. Prendre la place d'une Déesse ? Se croire supérieur à une déité pour dominer et contrôler ? Quelle impudence! Cet homme était méprisable, et il ne manquerait pas de s'en rappeler, le jour où le concerné devrait passer devant leurs esprits inflexibles.

Son regard balaya la page, et s'arrêta à droite, alors que les premiers crimes du cadet lui sautaient aux yeux, tellement nombreux qu'ils semblaient dévorer la page sur laquelle ils peinaient à tenir. Rhadamanthe lut ce qu'était devenu l'homme que son jumeau avait enfermé dans une grotte, et condamné à périr noyé. Il vit de quelle façon il avait survécu. Le trident. La tromperie. La manipulation de Poséidon. Celle d'Odin — par extension. Les desseins et les idéaux égoïstes, ayant pour but de faire payer à une déité de ne pas avoir su l'aimer, lui-aussi, comme il estimait le mériter.

L'usurpation d'un nom. Les harangues, les discours, les serments bafoués, et les fois écrasées.

Son poing se crispa, alors que ses yeux se plissaient devant le manque de retenue éhonté de cet être que rien ne semblait pouvoir arrêter.

D'autres avant lui avaient été puni durement pour avoir tenté de s'élever par-dessus les dieux. Au sein de sa propre fratrie, ils n'étaient pas sans savoir que vouloir tromper les divinités ne pouvait se faire sans en payer un lourd tribut. Mais cet homme, tel l'Icare rêveur d'une nouvelle génération, ne semblait posséder aucune limite qu'homme ou dieu aurait pu lui imposer.

Rhadamanthe voulait le rencontrer. Il voulait l'affronter. Voir de ses yeux l'homme qui manipulait les dieux. Et le mettre à terre à son tour, pour lui prouver qu'il n'avait le droit de rien, si ce n'était de s'agenouiller devant eux. Il posa de nouveau le regard sur ce nom, aux lettres tracées en Grec ancien par leur serviteur zélé, avant d'aller prendre place à son office, refermant au passage l'ouvrage millénaire contenant la vie de milliards d'êtres. Un sourire vint étirer ses traits, ses mains se joignant sous son menton tandis que ses frères faisaient leur entrée. La curiosité avait été la plus forte, le désir de détruire l'emporterait.

Et le Juge d'Hadès sut que son ennemi pour la prochaine Guerre Sainte portait un nom particulier.

Dans cet affrontement sur le point de débuter, Kanon des Gémeaux serait l'homme qu'il tuerait. Massacrer ses ailes idylliques constituerait, à n'en point douter, une mission exquise et fantastique.


End file.
